How To Ruin Your Last Holiday
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: Sequel to XYXX. Alex and her 'family' are on holiday. Everything goes smoothly - until the body of a dead marine hits their pool. Quite literally. NCIS investigates. But what if there is more to this case than meets the eye? FEM!Alex. Sequel up now! (3/4 AR, so not much of a XOver.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, especially not Alex Rider.

AN: This is the prologue of the sequel to XYXX, called 'How To Ruin Your Last Holiday', an NCIS cross-over. (Considering it's 3/4 AR and only 1/4 NCIS, I decided to just declare this as a regular AR-fanfic.) If you enjoyed reading XYXX, you might like this story as well. If you want to read more about the relationship between Eagle and Alex, check out 'Moments', a series of one-shots that give you a glimpse into their future together.

Enjoy!

**Prologue:**

* * *

The sun shone.

It had been a beautiful day so far, swimming, relaxing and enjoying her company.

Until now.

The body was blue and slightly bloated but there was no question as to how he died - a bullet through heart and head.

A woman screamed when she saw the floating dead man.

And that was how the once wonderful day quickly went downhill. Just the beginning of what might be the apocalypse...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: This is somewhat of a sequel to 'XYXX'. You should absolutely read it BEFORE you start this story. Otherwise you'll miss some important things! So, to avoid further confusion: This is set during the summer break a year after XYXX.

I promise I have some really intense action planned, but this chapter mainly connects both stories so please be patient and give the story a chance!

Love, W

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The calm before the storm (~3,330 words)

* * *

Alex woke up from a nightmare.

She was soaked in sweat and fear flooded her body.

Again.

The teen had dreamed about a shooting but she couldn't remember anything else.

Trying to forget the nightmare, she rolled out of her bed.

_It's two thirty in the freaking morning! Why can't I just sleep through this crap?_

The eighteen-year-old took a refreshing shower to clear her head.

Alex hadn't been on a mission for two months now. Everything went well for once - she hadn't even been bruised. So why did she have this reoccurring nightmare?

When she came back out of the bath, she saw the formal dress on the loveseat in a corner of her room. Then she remembered. Today was her graduation.

_How could I forget that?_

Deciding it was still too early for breakfast, Alex selected one of her favorite books - Simon Beckett's 'The Chemistry of Death' - and got comfortable in the loveseat. The story was fairly creepy but it held Alex's interest.

She wasn't one for medieval novels or vampire-stories.

Reading about the varying stages of decay in a human body might not be such a good idea in the middle of the night, especially after that nightmare, but Alex honestly didn't care. She couldn't go back to sleep anyway.

The detailed descriptions of what insects brooded when in the rotting human body was not fazing her too much, as long as she personally didn't have to be in a enclosed space with a decaying body.

Alex had seen too much death to still feel particularly taken aback by the idea of a body.

Not that she liked to be around dead people or to have to kill. It was just one of the side effects of being in the spying business for four years.

Death became a part of your life.

* * *

After three hours of reading, Alex changed into her running clothes for her 5k morning run.

Ben usually accompanied her. Or he made sure that someone was there with her.

Caution had become his middle name ever since he had been captured by Scorpia a little over a year ago.

Ben waited for Alex in the hallway. He wore his gym clothes as well.

They warmed up and stretched together, not talking much since neither was particularly a morning person. They ran despite the pouring rain, keeping up a brisk pace.

This morning the teen had chosen a new route through the park and around the block.

Ben and Alex both kept their eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary.

Alex felt better after the exercise. She followed the run up with hundred push ups and situps each.

* * *

After completing this morning's routine, Alex took another shower. Ben had his own exercises and so they met in the kitchen again.

A plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast waited for her.

Alex wore the navy blue dress she had chosen for today with new red heels.

"Do you think this will work for graduation?" she asked Ben, feeling a bit insecure.

"Sure. You look great."

"Thanks, Dad."

Alex ate her breakfast in silence, lost in her thoughts about the nightmare.

"The Bank called while you were in the shower. They want you to come in with me and K-Unit tomorrow," Ben said, carefully avoiding her glare. "Mrs. Jones wanted to speak to us."

Alex snorted, glumly staring in her tea mug. "Mrs. Jones always wants to talk."

"Isn't someone cheery this fine morning," Eagle teased good-naturedly.

Alex glared at him. "The Bank called. I'm allowed to be grumpy if they want to see us."

"Us?" Snake repeated sceptically.

"Yes, _us_. Al, you four and me," Ben clarified.

"That explains the mood then," Snake muttered. _Sometimes I wonder why she hasn't killed Eagle yet... Especially in her current mood._

"Well, I'm not going to lie and act as if I am all excited to leave on yet another suicide mission," Alex ranted, waving her fork with the bacon angrily through the air.

"Also I can already picture what graduation will be like. You guys are already bored halfway to unconscious until my name gets called. I'm going to trip or fall asleep at some point during Mr. Bray's monotonous speech. Tom will crack those stupid jokes nobody finds funny but his annoying girlfriend. Claire and Lou secretly make out. Fun, fun, _fun_!"

For every 'fun' she stabbed at her eggs.

It really was one of _those_ days again.

_Moody_ was an understatement for Alex on these occasions.

The soldiers exchanged a cautious glance with the male spy.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Ben asked, worried.

"Yes. The same as the last times. It's really annoying. I always see someone get shot but I don't know the person. And I always forget what the face looked like as soon as I wake up. My last mission has been over two months ago now and I really don't know what else could trigger the dreams."

The girl appeared slightly calmer now. It seemed as if she simply needed to talk this out.

Her nightmare was a bit scary, considering the information she had just given them.

"I hate to say it but maybe you noticed something unconsciously?" Snake suggested.

The female spy shrugged. "Could be. I don't care. I just want to _sleep_ for a damn night," Alex muttered, now thoughtfully.

Ben looked worried at her. "I think you need to get out of the city for a bit. Have a holiday."

Alex almost choked on her tea at his words. Eagle helpfully patted her back.

"You told me about ten minutes ago that Jones wants to see us tomorrow. Do you honestly think she's going to give us time off and pay for the vacation?" Alex scoffed.

"It would be a nice graduation present for you, wouldn't it?" Eagle defended Ben cheerfully.

He was a morning person, much to everyone else's dismay.

"Well... Yes. Preferably somewhere warm and sunny and far away from this sh**."

"We'll worry about Mrs. Jones tomorrow. Today is _your_ day. You only graduate once!" Ben reminded Alex. "Enjoy the ceremony and if you get bored, just insult the people in your head or guess what they'll really end up doing."

Alex snorted, but her dark brooding mood had lifted a few notches. "As if I hadn't done that before. Somehow I always end up with imagining Mr. Bray as a donkey, always repeating the few words he knows."

Snake quirked one eye brow up, questioning her sleep-deprived sanity, while Eagle was openly grinning at his girlfriend. Ben laughed; he knew the principal and no one could top the level of 'boring' Mr. Bray claimed for himself.

"Or you could just text secretly. After all, you will leave tons of broken hearts behind," Eagle suggested, evilly grinning.

The teen seemed to like his idea a bit better than Ben's.

"Yes, I could. Please, promise me to make a quick exit. Most people will just stare at us and whisper and stare some more," Alex practically begged. "Plus, this new creepy substitute teacher is acting weird around me. I don't really know why but he just...stares. It unnerves me. Claire said he _liked_ me."

Alex made a gagging sound.

Eagle had a slightly murderous expression on his face before deciding to laugh at her dramatics. Ben scowled.

"We will keep those gropers far away from you," he promised.

Eagle smiled at his girlfriend of eight months. "You know us. Your wish, Devil, is our command. Besides, we will cheer for you as loud as possible when your name is called, so you won't be asleep."

"You better not cheer. Or _I'll_ cheer that you can run faster than me, birdbrain," the teen shot back, not missing a beat.

Eagle remembered only too well what happened the last time he purposefully embarrassed her. At her threat he paled.

'_Eagle - 0; Cub - 1_', Snake thought amused. The two of them were crazy together but it was funny to watch their respective antics.

Alex grinned and stuck her tongue out, knowing full well that she had won the argument. Eagle muttered something hypocritical like 'mature' which earned him a cuff against the back of his head administered by his smiling girlfriend.

* * *

Alex could see the five - K-Unit had a new member and they wanted to include him even after the Robin-betrayal - from where she sat.

Tom was too far away to talk to and her other friends were busy holding hands.

Alex was bored out of her mind.

She couldn't even talk to Chris - Eagle - since he was too far away. He teased Ben and Wolf mercilessly, though, judging by the increasingly annoyed looks sent his way, and she smiled.

Somehow Chris's childish antics were less annoying if he tried to cheer you up with them, Alex found. Usually it worked on her.

Mr. Bray eventually came to the monotonous end of his yearly reread speech.

_Finally_.

He began to read the names in an alphabetical order from top to bottom of his list.

Mr. Donovan, also kindly called The Teacher From Hell, handed out the documents that told Alex that yes, she was intelligent and had studied enough to pass her A-levels.

Last month, Alex had hacked into the school computer system to find out what grades she had gotten, so her outstanding diploma didn't come as a huge surprise to her or Ben.

* * *

Taipan had been content with her scholar performance - high praise, indeed - when she told him about the grades during her week-long refresher.

Finding out about her relationship with Eagle had quite the funny effect on her tutor. He had threatened the poor Eagle a free, lengthy and painful death if he so much as dared to hurt her.

The ex-assassin did care for his mentor's only child.

Instead of annoying her with the 'princess'-nick name, Taipan had started to call her 'Lioness' if he thought she had earned herself some praise.

Needless to say, Alex loved her new nick name.

* * *

"Aleksandra Rytsar-Daniel," Mr. Bray read.

Of course Eagle didn't listen to her. He whistled loudly and the rest of the crew clapped - to her extreme embarrassment. The teen blushed an unusual pink.

Tom laughed somewhere at her expense.

When they were allowed to go, the unit came over.

"Congratulations, Princess," Eagle whispered in her ear and hugged her.

"Thanks, birdbrain."

Ben hugged her as well and K-Unit, except the new guy and Wolf, smiled.

Snake wanted to examine her grades and grinned like a proud older brother.

"So, Al, where do you want to go for dinner? It's your choice and you are _not_ cooking yourself!" Ben turned to his adoptive daughter.

"How about that pizza place a few streets from here?" Alex suggested.

"Pizza? You could have French cuisine, you know?" teased Claire who had come to congratulate her friend.

Alex grimaced. "I'm not a big fan of French cuisine at the moment."

The last time she had French food someone had tried to poison her, resulting in a prolonged hospital stay. The school had been told Alex had a severe case of 'food-poisoning' which considering all the other lame excuses was actually quite close to the truth and somewhat believable.

Claire had just remembered the same incident. "Oh, yes. Sorry."

"Hey, how about you guys coming along? We haven't been out together for a long time and who knows when we'll get another chance?" Alex suddenly suggested.

Lou grinned. "That has to be your best idea ever."

"I agree. I'm in," Tom said, one arm slung across his girlfriend's shoulders.

Claire scowled at the annoying girl but nodded her agreement as well.

Alex turned her puppy eyes on Ben who sighed dramatically when he caved. "Alright. Come on, Ms. Daniels. It is your graduation present."

"Thanks, Dad!" she hugged him.

Sometimes the teenager in her came through. It had increased over the last seven months, Ben noted to himself.

Alex skipped to where Eagle was waiting and grabbed his hand. He smiled cheerfully at her and they walked back to the car.

* * *

Tom shared a pointed look with Ben.

"He makes her happy. What am I supposed to do? His childishness is apparently infectious, though," Ben muttered.

The other soldiers laughed.

Wolf grinned a bit evilly. "Remember how she chased him for _thirty_ minutes straight through the park after he tried to prank her?"

Tom stared incredulously at Wolf.

Claire and Lou laughed at that. The always calm and collected Aleksandra chased her boyfriend around? _Right._

"Yeah. I'm surprised he lasted that long at the pace they were going," Snake added, a gleeful expression on his face.

"Honestly?" Tom wanted to know. This was a hilarious new side to his serious best friend.

"Oh yes. She might only be eighteen, but I know who has the last say in that relationship," the new guy, Lemming, gloating, confirmed.

Tom laughed even harder then. Although Alex could be quite scary if she wanted...

* * *

Eagle and Alex were half-hidden in the shadow of the car and the sea of people. She got on her toes and kissed him square on the lips.

"Thanks for annoying Ben and Wolf for me," she whispered in between kisses.

Eagle smirked, drawing her closer to him, holding her tightly. "Don't mention it. That's the least I could do."

She laughed and he relished her rare genuine happiness. He bend down to kiss her again.

"Oh _please_! Could you keep your fingers to yourself?" Tom teased mid-kiss.

Alex flashed him the finger, not letting her boyfriend go nor feeling any desire to do so anytime soon.

Tom snorted at her reaction. "Lovely, Ms. Daniels."

Claire hit him none-too-gently. "Leave them alone you insensitive idiot."

Alex rolled her eyes. Eagle chuckled. She stage-whispered: "Remind me. Why did I invite _them_ again?"

"They're your best friends."

"Ah yes. I thought there _had_ to be some sort of reason..."

Eagle chuckled harder now. Tom rolled his eyes. Lou smiled happily while Claire smirked.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the car or stay behind," Ben threw in.

Eagle and Alex were squeezed in between Tom, Lou and Claire and Wolf and Lemming on the other side.

It ended with Alex having to sit on Eagle's lap.

Not that either of them complained.

* * *

The pizza place was filled with several parents, teachers and other graduated students from Brookland who oddly enough wanted to congratulate the four students even if they were nothing more than hallway-acquaintances.

Ben somehow knew the owner and so the group got a corner for themselves. Underneath the white table cloth, the soldier and spy held hands which everyone either ignored (it was just too sweet) or never noticed.

The group talked, joked and laughed happily until late.

Ben drove Alex's friends home after dinner.

Lou stayed with Claire at her house for the night. Both girls hugged Alex and wished her a good night with a sly look in Eagle's direction.

Tom used much the same line and look but added a few 'words of advice' which had Alex blush crimson so they shall not be repeated here.

* * *

Finally they stopped at Ben's flat. K-Unit, Ben and Alex got out of the car. Eagle helped her out of the Range Rover which was apparently pretty hard to do by yourself when wearing a skintight dress.

"You look stunning by the way," he whispered in her ear after 'catching'* her.

Alex blushed (her teenage mind provided the images to her friends' suggestions) and kissed him chastely. "Thanks."

They settled in the living room/kitchen. Ben handed out some beers to the soldiers except Eagle - alcohol contained sugar after all - and threw a small gift-wrapped box at Alex.

She caught it with one hand out of pure reflex, smiling at her adoptive father. "Thanks, Ben. You shouldn't have..."

Lemming who hadn't seen her in action yet and didn't know of her MI6-status stared open-mouthed at the teen spy.

"I had to. Besides I can spend my money the way I see fit," Ben replied, smiling as well.

Both spies ignored K-Unit's newest member.

"Would you quit staring at my girlfriend, please? I know she's incredibly talented and even more beautiful. However you staring is a bit annoying and rather rude," Eagle commented good-humoredly to Lemming.

He hated people that belittled Alex with a passion. Needless to say, Lemming wasn't his favorite person.

Especially after being forbidden from telling that idiot about her badass moves.

"Good reflexes," Lemming managed.

"Thanks," Alex didn't even look up from opening the present. It was a silver locket, roughly shaped like a paw.

"Smithers made it for me after I told him about my idea for your present. It's fingerprint-sensitive and opens only for you," Ben explained.

Alex jumped up from her seat next to Eagle and hugged her adoptive father. "Thank you! That's so awesome!"

Wolf gave her his present next - a new set of lock picks - which she also was happy about.

Snake gave her a beautiful hand-made diary. He knew the teen didn't want to talk about everything with Ben.

"It's very pretty. Thank you," Alex grinned, having guessed where Snake was coming from.

Lemming had no idea what she liked so he had written her a card and put some money in it.

Sitting back down, she smiled fondly at her odd family. "You sneaky bastards. Now I'm all mushy inside," Alex mock-complained.

That elicited laughter from the men.

"Wait til you see what I have in store for you," Eagle whispered in her ear.

"What? There's more?"

"You didn't think I would only give you one present, did you?"

"What was the first?" Ben interrupted.

Alex smirked at him. "And you call yourself spy?"

Ben obviously expected a straight answer.

Alex sighed. "Chris kept me awake during Bray's speech. What did you think?"

"Never mind," Ben shook his head.

"And here I was thinking Eagle had no other motivation but annoy the crap out of everyone else," Lemming muttered.

"He's actually very considerate so shut it." Alex glared at the man who found himself shrinking under her withering eyes.

Eagle got up. "Come on."

Nobody protested when they left the room. Ben knew Eagle wanted Alex to cool off which was probably a good idea.

"She is scary when she's angry, isn't she?" Snake, ever the mediator, grinned.

Ben snorted. "Ah, that was nothing. You should have seen this boy at school who thought he was going to get lucky at Lou's birthday party. He wet himself. Plus, Eagle and him had a nice chat after..."

The message was clear: '_Don't_ mess with Alex.'

And Lemming wisely backed off.

* * *

The next morning found Alex, Ben and K-Unit in Mrs. Jones' office. The head's eyes stayed on Alex, adopting a slightly softer touch.

"You are in dire need of a vacation," Mrs. Jones announced.

* * *

*see Yassen's assignment in XYXX (chapter 6)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Well, I don't own neither NCIS nor Alex Rider or anything else you recognize. Shocker, huh?

AN: What do you guys feel about Alex and Eagle's relationship? Just a little heads up: Paradise won't hold out for long (that'd be boring) so enjoy it while you can...!

Like I said; this story starts out relatively slow, but I love action so you can count on that! ;)

Love, W

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The day hell froze over (~2,560 words)

* * *

_The next morning found Alex, Ben and K-Unit in Mrs. Jones' office. The head's eyes stayed on Alex, adopting a slightly softer touch. _

_"You are in dire need of a vacation," Mrs. Jones announced._

Alex gaped utterly astonished at her boss. Even being a spy for four years didn't save her from showing this emotion.

_Did hell just freeze?_

Eagle grinned widely while everyone else tried to process the new development. Ben and Alex shared a quick glance, Wolf's jaw had dropped and even the always collected Snake stared incredulously at Mrs. Jones.

"Could you please repeat that? I might have heard you wrong. Did you just say we were going on a _vacation_?" Alex asked as politely as possible for her in this world-stopping moment.

Mrs. Jones sighed. "You are in dire need of a vacation. I know that you have worked very hard for the last four years and never been on a real holiday. So, since you (her lips twitched upward a bit) graduated at the top of your class, I have decided to give you two weeks off."

Alex turned to Eagle, whispering: "Pinch me please. I think hell just froze over."

He nudged her lightly.

"Oh, so it isn't a dream?"

"No."

Ben grinned at her antics, being used to her strange behavior in front of the heads. Lemming just stared and wondered about the familiarity between Mrs. Jones and Alex.

The younger spy turned back to stare at the middle-aged woman behind the large desk.

Alex adopted a stern look on her face. "Where is the catch?"

Mrs. Jones looked her dead in the eyes. "There is none. I thought you might like to spend some time with Sabina Pleasure and her family, so I arranged for a hotel in Washington, D.C. They are currently in town for a week because Edward Pleasure interviews several congressmen on their opinions of feminism today.* Your flight leaves in two hours. K-Unit will be there for your protection. After all, you can never be too safe. Do you have any other questions?"

Mrs. Jones' eyes never left Alex's composed face. She noticed the miniscule amount of emotions in the girl and was happy that the damage done by Blunt was not irreparable.

"Is it a mission for them?"

"Considering that you are unofficially a member of K-Unit I hardly expect them to be in fatigues. However, you are supposed to keep Alex safe. I know that all of you care for her in your own way so I assume you'll do it anyway."

"We will, Ma'am," Wolf promised.

"Wonderful. Smithers has a graduation gift waiting for you, Alex. Make sure to check in with him."

They were dismissed.

* * *

Lemming still stared at Alex.

He couldn't believe that the icy head of SO actually softened in her presence.

"How come the head of SO knows you?" he wanted to know. His curiosity had just been upped several notches.

"That, my friend, is for us to know and you to find out," Eagle answered extra cheerful. He loved to show the idiot up.

Alex grinned. "Would you guys wait in the foyer, please? It won't take long."

"Sure. Don't worry about it," Ben agreed. He knew that Smithers and Alex were friends in a spy-sort of way.

As much as spies can be friends and co-workers.

Alex pulled Eagle along, not wanting to separate from him just yet.

Ben shook his head lightly and smiled.

* * *

Smithers cheerfully greeted the couple.

"Alex, my dear, I heard you did fantastic on your A-levels. Now, I can't let you go off without a few gifts of my own."

He presented her with the usual - coins, gum, shampoo, hair dye, contacts, lipstick, powder - and then proceeded to take out another suit case and duffel bag.

"They are going to get your weapons through security at the airport. I thought you might like the blue better than magenta."

"Thanks. Blue is beautiful."

"Welcome, welcome, m'dear! I have added a one-of-a-kind gun in a secret compartment of the duffel bag as well. It's fingerprint-sensitive, light, easily concealed and holds more rounds than your usual handgun. I designed it myself after your preferred weapons. Just keep quiet about that, otherwise the others want one as well!"

Alex grinned. "Thank you, Smithers."

"My pleasure. I updated your phone while I was at it and your iPod as well. All of your clothes - already packed - are bulletproof and modified so nothing can cut through the fabric, like that old ski-suit. My assistant has added a few things without telling me much about them so I'm not sure what exactly she packed for you."

"Tell her I said hi, will you?"

"Naturally. Have a good time, Alex. I hear Washington D.C. is beautiful this time of the year."

"Thank you, Mr. Smithers. I will."

* * *

Eagle insisted on carrying her suitcase for her, but compromising on the duffel bag.

They bickered the whole way back, except for a quick kiss in the elevator. (Which Mrs. Jones saw on her computer screen. She actually smiled. No one witnessed this latest world wonder, though.)

Ben sighed, relieved that they could finally leave The Bank. "What took...? A new suitcase?"

"Yes. And it's blue."

"He gave you a new suitcase for graduation?" Lemming repeated, gloating a bit.

"He did. It's awesome. And you guys don't have to worry about me getting shot."

K-Unit grinned. They guessed that Smithers had given the teen bulletproof clothes again.

Well, all of them except their fourth member.

"Why would someone shoot you?" Lemming genuinely wondered.

Alex shrugged, as if it was obvious. "I've lived with Ben for three years now. He has enemies. They know he cares for me like a daughter, so what's better leverage?"

"Stop talking like that. We are not going to let that happen again," Wolf growled.

"It has happened before?"

"Yes. Now, we don't have much time to pack, so would you just consider what you will take with you?" Wolf 'suggested'.

* * *

While everyone packed, Alex called Sabina.

It was close to midnight for her but she would have to know.

"_Alex?_" a sleepy voice mumbled.

"Sab! Guess who is on vacation in the city you are currently staying at?"

"_No freaking way!_"

"Yes way. And it's really purely for a vacation. Nothing else. And the PA** even pays for the hotel and everything."

"_Are you pulling my leg?!_"

"No. Today is the day hell froze over but I'm honest with you."

"She is," Eagle added, stepping behind Alex and gently pulling her in a hug.

"_Don't tell me your hunky boyfriend is coming with you?_"

"Actually, he is. As well as Ben, K-Unit and Lemming."

"_No way. If I wait for nothing at the airport today I'm going to kill you. There is this really cute guy working at the pool and I wanted to go swimming._"

"You will not waste your time at the airport, I promise. We should be there in about eleven hours if everything goes smoothly."

"_Awesome! I am so looking forward to seeing you!_"

"Me too!"

They ended the call simultaneously.

"I suppose I'm the 'hunky boyfriend'?" Eagle teased.

"You are. Happy now?"

"No."

She got on her toes and kissed him. "Feeling better now?"

"Much better."

* * *

The flight was uneventful and quite boring.

Ben fell asleep, along with Snake and Lemming.

Alex leaned her head against Eagle's broad shoulders and closed her eyes, smiling contently.

She could feel his muscles underneath the white cotton t-shirt that always smelled like him. To Alex, Chris (Eagle's real name) was the perfect mix of manly aftershave and something she couldn't put her finger on but was heavenly.

On Sabina's scale he easily reached a twenty - 18 for Sabina - because of his easy smile, the ever-sparkling green eyes, the dark brown hair and of course the tanned muscles.

Even though he was six years older, he acted like a child most of the time she acted like an adult, so no one had a problem with the age gap.

Chris was able to comprehend what she went through on missions, because of his own assignments with K-Unit.

If Alex had to describe Chris's appearance in three words, they would be 'tall, dark and handsome.' (This was followed usually by Lou's add-on 'every (straight) girl's wet dream.')

So yes; Sabina referred to him as 'hunky'.

Eagle had wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Don't you want to sleep?" he whispered in her ear, worried that she was going to have a nightmare again.

"No. I am okay where I am right now."

He smiled. "That's good to know."

"So why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm okay where I am as well, believe it or not."

Alex snuggled closer to his chest.

_Definite six-pack._, a voice supplied in her head. A voice sounding suspiciously like Sabina.

"You know, I'm wondering why Mrs. Jones sent all of us. She could have just sent Ben and you," Eagle muttered.

Alex looked up, in his eyes. "It's her gift to me."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm guessing, she knows about us. Actually, I'm pretty sure she does. So, considering the little time we can spend together and the amount of time we're both gone, it would be nice to have you around on this holiday, huh?"

Eagle chuckled lowly and kissed her forehead. "I suppose so."

* * *

Sabina squealed loudly when she spotted the British group exiting the terminal. Her mother had accompanied her to the airport and smiled as well; they both had missed their former daughter/sister.

Sabina rushed ahead and hugged Alex. "You're here! It's been way too long!" she exclaimed.

A few old ladies stared at them, looking a bit constipated.

"Yes, Sab. Hi, Liz," Alex replied happily.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Sure. Ben you know already, Lemming, Wolf, Snake and Eagle."

"So you are Alex's sister?" Chris said, grinning at the nineteen-year-old girl.

Sabina replied with an affirmative: "I am. And you are Chris, correct?"

"Correct."

"Alex was right, thinking 20. But since you are taken, I'm still thinking 18," Sabina muttered.

Alex chuckled.

"However, by the time I'm done with you if you hurt her, you will be a -20. Catching my drift?"

Chris nonchalantly smiled. "I get that a lot and you are a hell of a lot less scarier than Alex's uncle."

The other soldiers tried not to dissolve into laughter at Sabina's questioning glance.

Alex giggled. "He's right. There is a line if that were to happen."

"Oh. We need to have a sleepover or something tonight. Did you have plans for dinner?" Sabina wondered.

Liz smiled and hugged Alex meanwhile.

"No, nothing specific."

"Well then; you guys are meeting the famous Ed Pleasure tonight," Sabina decided.

"At our place or yours?"

"Yours good?"

"Sure.", Ben assured the dark-haired girl. "I'll make a reservation as soon as possible."

* * *

Liz drove them to their hotel where Sabina followed her up to her room while Liz had to run some errands.

Alex knew that the questions would follow soon. The spy dropped her suitcase on the bed, opened it and started unpacking.

"So, how long have you guys been together exactly?" Sab wondered.

Alex smiled happily at her friend. "Eight months and two days."

"He is cute. And an _absolute_ hunk."

"I know," Alex smiled. "He is very patient with me. And considerate. Sometimes jealous, but he gets over negative moods fast. It's not easy to brood when he is around."

"I'm happy for you," Sabina replied, serious.

"Thanks," Alex sighed when her eyes caught something unexpected in the suitcase. She groaned embarrassed. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"My friend packed the suitcase. And she thought I was as much of a man-eater as I was a womanizer," Alex explained, pointing at several things in her suitcase.

Sabina laughed. "So you aren't?"

"No! It took me two months to acknowledge the relationship and with his and my job and all... There was not much time left."

"The famous bad girl is still a virgin?" Sabina teased.

Alex blushed faintly. "Er, yes?"

"How can you not eat that eye candy?"

"Because I don't ... I don't know. I guess, I don't really have a choice in the matter. Ben's watching my every step. If he's gone, Wolf will stay with me. He sleeps with an eye and ear open, I swear."

"Did you try the 'I-sleep-at-my-friend's-house'-card?"

"That is kind of unproductive - the four share a flat."

"Damn. But do you want to?"

"Have you looked at him? Plus, he makes me laugh which is worth more than anything else."

"I take that as a yes," Sab muttered, already planning. "I think I could work something out. Are they your protection detail?"

"Yes."

Sabina grinned slyly. "I can work with that."

_Uh oh. What did I get myself into now?_

Someone knocked at the door that was apparently leading to the next room.

Alex cautiously opened.

To find Eagle on the other side.

He grinned. "That's funny. The receptionist told Ben that the door led to no one's room."

"So this is your room then?"

Alex grinned as well.

"It is," he confirmed, chuckling.

Sabina laughed. "I think someone really likes you up there, Al."

The spy looked startled but nodded. "I'm starting to believe the same thing."

Eagle shook his head lightly. "Alright. I'll leave you to it. I was just curious."

Alex grinned and kissed him, before he closed the door again.

Sabina let herself fall on the bed. "Looks like we don't need my devious plan."

"Yeah, looks like it."

They both shared a _look_, then proceeded to talk about everything that happened in their lives since they saw each other the last time. (Even though they skyped once a week if possible.)

A few hours later, Alex had everything stowed away and Sabina was describing the pool guy to her in great detail. (There was a reason she studied Art and Journalism.)

"...and he has a divine six-pack. I mean it. D-I-V-I-N-E."

Ben entered after knocking. "You might want to change. Dinner is in thirty," announced, smiling at the two teenagers.

"Thanks, we will."

"Alright. See you there."

Sabina jumped up from her relaxed position on the bed and smiled ad her friend. "I think I know what you'll need tonight."

_Oh boy..._

* * *

*I couldn't resist. Sorry.

**Peppermint Addict


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I am repeating myself yet again - I do not own Alex Rider nor NCIS nor anything you recognize.

To: Arry the Banana, J'aime lire, Pounce the Cat, ResistanceInMotion and anonymous95 - plus all of you great people that hit the fav/follow/review button!

This is the last 'holiday' chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Dinner reservations. (~2,600 words)

* * *

Alex and Sabina changed in the large bedroom. (Sab gave Alex well-meant advice.) She had decided on one of Alex's red formal dresses for herself, while the spy chose a green, less-formal one.

They were finished within twenty minutes.

A soft knock came from the door.

"We're decent, if I say so myself," Sabina called out.

Eagle stuck his head in, dramatically bowing in their direction. "I was going to offer my service to you, m'ladies."

Alex laughed and curtsied. "Thank you, kind sir."

Sabina giggled at their antics. "You are really cute together," she admitted. Then she sincerely said to Eagle: "Thanks for making her so happy."

They left the hotel room, continuing the conversation.

"Why thank me? It's purely selfish. If my girlfriend is happy, I am too. However, in the mornings and whenever she isn't, I strive to annoy her so much, she needs to choose between laughing or crying which usually turns out to be the former."

Sab smirked at her friend. "Yeah, he is a bit quirky but cute. I think, you needed someone exactly like this. Say, do you have siblings? Preferably male?"

"I do. Two brothers-in-law and two related by blood. One of them is married though."

"Oh darn," Sabina muttered. "Are you the youngest then?"

"I am the youngest son," he clarified, pressing the button for the elevator.

Alex smiled. She was happy that the two were getting along so well.

"How old are you exactly? Alex says you are six years older than her."

"I am 24, since two months ago."

"Well, that's alright then."

They left the elevator.

* * *

In the lobby, the rest of their group waited. Alex hugged Liz and Edward Pleasure. She had enjoyed living with them and had missed the trio much.

"You have grown since I saw you last," Edward observed.

"Well, that might be because of the heels... But you have a new cane! It looks Batman-like."

"We missed you, too, hon," Liz whispered in her ear.

"Stop the sappiness!" Sabina ordered but grinned like she enjoyed the moment as well.

Edward laughed and Ben led the way.

They were seated in a corner of the large restaurant, all dressed nicely. Even Lemming, the poor idiot.

"So, Edward, Liz, you have met Ben, this is Chris, Wolf, Lemming and Snake," Alex introduced again.

"Nice to meet you all," Edward replied politely.

Ben smiled. "The pleasure is ours. Alex talks so much about you."

"Not too much, I hope?" Sab teased.

Alex smirked. "No. I just tell them the embarrassing parts."

"No, you wouldn't! I have better blackmail material now, remember?"

Alex continued to smirk. "The pool guy?"

Sabina needed Alex's help for a little scheme of hers to attract the guy's attention, off-duty. If the spy was grounded, she couldn't help her surrogate sister.

Sabina sighed. "Ah, darn it. You win. _Again_."

"I know. I'm just that good."

The Pleasures laughed; they knew Alex was joking.

"How come you guys know each other?" Snake asked.

"Al and I were working at Wimbledon for the tennis tournament when we were fourteen. We clicked, even though you managed to get into trouble _again_. Then Alex came with us to Cornwall on vacation."

Sab turned to her friend. "Have you been surfing since?"

"Not in Cornwall," Alex muttered, shivering at the memory.

"Thought so. Anyway. It was fun - not counting this other _accident_ - and so we invited Al to come to France with us. Somehow you thought it was funny to dress up as a matador."

"It wasn't my idea," Alex protested.

"I don't care. It looked funny."

"She was hurt. Don't tease Alex too much," Liz intervened.

Sab shrugged dramatically. "Yeah; what can I say? You have a knack for finding trouble."

"It usually finds _me_."

"Whatever. In Scotland we were almost killed in a car accident and you saved us. _Again_. So we invited Al to stay as a family member. She thought she was putting us at risk - which is pure idiocy, by the way - and returned to good old England after about a year. And here we are now."

Then a waiter interrupted shortly. They ordered their food.

"What in the world did you do in a matador-costume?" Snake wondered.

Ben and Eagle exchanged a desperate look.

"I think I know. Tell me that it's _not_ what I think it is.", her boyfriend pleaded.

Alex forced a smile on her face. "Then I won't."

"Oh man. They don't know about that?" Sabina interrupted.

"Not all of them, no," the teen spy confirmed.

"That's sad. Anyhow, how was your last term?"

"Not too bad." Alex shrugged.

Eagle shook his head. "I thought it was. At least half the male student body was leering at you."

"Well, seeing that I'm the only daughter of this Russian mobster and fairly decent looking - what did you expect?"

Sabina giggled. "Didn't they know about you two?"

"They did - but rumors were that Chris was simply my bodyguard posing as my boyfriend."

"They wouldn't be too far off then, would they?" Ben commented dryly.

Alex grinned. "Yes, so?"

Sabina was in hysterics. "Oh gosh. I haven't laughed like that in a while. C'mon. A bodyguard? Someone has a bit too much fantasy."

"I know. But my reputation kept the others at bay."

"Doesn't it always?"

"Hell no! Tom was too happy to 'soothe' legendary Alex Rider's now ex-fanclub after he left the school."

"And those boys were what?" Ben wondered.

Both girls stared at him, as if he was an idiot.

"Obviously interested."

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

Eagle laughed. (You can guess why.)

* * *

The rest of the dinner went much in the same way.

The Pleasures immediately took a liking to Eagle and included him in their invitation to spend Alex's next holiday in California with them. (Ben belonged to her family anyway.)

When it was time to say goodbye, plans were made for tomorrow to go shopping (the forecast mentioned rain the following day) and maybe swimming in two days.

Sabina hugged Alex and reminded her 'to lock the door'.

Nobody but the teen spy knew what she had in mind, even if they overheard the comment.

* * *

The soldiers and spies squeezed into the spacious elevator.

Ben smiled at Alex. "They are very kind."

"Yes. However, I feel guilty. My uncle almost killed Edward in France. That's why he uses the cane. And Scotland... Let's just say, it's always more of an adventure-themed holiday than you previously booked if you invite me."

"Your uncle?" Lemming stammered.

"Yes," Alex confirmed, exasperated. "The Sergeant should have named you Parrot."

Eagle grinned and squeezed her hand slightly. Ben and Wolf bit on their lips.

Lemming didn't notice. "Your uncle is an assassin?"

"Yes. He trained me a bit in self-defense. But now he is retired."

"Lemming, I believe you have met him. It's Taipan," Eagle added, biting back a full-out laugh flash. A few chuckles escaped his mouth nonetheless and he was shaking slightly.

For twenty-two seconds Lemming shut up.

It felt like a day at the spa to Alex.

They had reached the soldier's suite. Lemming's, Ben's, Wolf's and Snake's rooms were located there. (They shared.)

"So the Russian mobster isn't too far off, huh?" Lemming muttered.

Alex rolled her eyes. "It is. Good night."

* * *

Eagle walked her to her room, like the true gentleman he is underneath all of the cheerful craziness. Alex had slung her arm around his waist and his was holding hers.

"You know, you should consider moving in with me. Not in the unit flat, which would be highly awkward, but we could find someplace nice. That way we'd see more of each other in-between training and missions," he suggested.

Chris seemed to have thought a lot about their predicament.

Alex smiled. "I would love that."

They stopped outside of her room.

Eagle drew her in closer to kiss her. "Me too," he whispered.

Alex pulled his head down for better access. With one hand she unlocked the door and the other clung to her boyfriend.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he was 'assaulted' with another, deeper kiss. Somehow, he ended up in her room, unsure where exactly this was going.

"Just making sure. Why am I in your room?"

"Because you, birdbrain, are the best nail polisher I know?" she retorted sarcastically. "Why did you think I didn't let you go?"

"I was just making sure I got this right."

"Shut up and kiss me, birdbrain."

"At your service, Princess."

* * *

That night Alex slept (when she finally _did_ sleep) peacefully til her alarm woke her.

Alex opened her eyes to see the muscled chest of her boyfriend up close. She was lying half on top of him, secured in place by his arms.

Chris kissed her gently. "Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, birdbrain."

Neither wanted to move from their current position. Even if they were risking to be found out.

"How did you sleep?"

"The best in a while. No nightmares."

His grin grew smug then.

She slapped his abs lightly. "No need to be so smug! I...just...felt safe, I guess."

Chris pulled her closer to himself, muttering: "So I did something right."

"It is...not that. I can't explain very well. I feel you around me. I hear your heart beat. And..."

Eagle kissed her. "I understand."

Alex returned the kiss. She rolled on her stomach, starting a new make-out session.

* * *

Two hours later, a worried Ben pounded on her door.

"Alex?"

"Ben."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just overslept."

The teen had to suppress a giggle at her own lie. It didn't help that her boyfriend was currently tickling her.

"Alright. Sabina is here."

"I'll be out in a sec." Ben went away, presumably to tell Sabina she was still in bed.

Alex groaned and got up. She slipped into a dress robe, handing Eagle another one. "Trust me she is worse than Ben. And she'll want to know _all_ of the details."

"I'll see you later then. Be careful, okay?"

"I will be."

They stood in front of his secret door by then, still not quite able to let go. He kissed her again until she whispered: "You need to let me go, birdbrain."

Reluctantly he did.

* * *

Alex opened all of the windows, hurried to her closet, in the shower, out, dressed and was blow drying her hair when Sabina knocked.

Alex closed the windows and opened the door.

Ben stood behind Sabina, examining her. "You look cheerful," he finally commented.

"I haven't had a nightmare. The first night in two months and I actually slept!"

Ben decided to trust her and smiled. "That's good. I left some extra-money on your credit card, alright?"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Have fun!"

"We will. See you later."

She closed the door and sighed relieved, leaning against the wood for a second.

"Thank God for the benefit of the doubt," Alex muttered.

Sabina laughed. "So you _slept_, huh?"

"Yes, actually I did. Sometime around midnight."

"Midnight?" Sabina repeated, eyes widening. They had left at around nine pm.

Alex grinned, nodded and didn't elaborate.

"C'mon. A few more details?" Sabina begged.

Alex thought about it for a second, before deciding to have mercy. Also, she needed someone to talk about it. "He asked me to move in with him."

"Oh. And you said...?!"

"Let's go. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Their shopping spree ended in the late afternoon. Alex, Liz and Sabina sat in a cozy diner around the corner of the hotel, having a girl's night out.

"Mum, Chris asked Al to move in. I think she should. They hardly see each other otherwise."

"He is good for you. Four years ago I thought, you'd never be this happy again," Liz agreed.

"I know...", Alex was lost in memories of the last night, before focusing again. "He's crazy, but I think I love him."

"And your three overprotective brothers as well," Sabina added.

"Yes... Now, I need a way to tell Ben if we actually go through with this and make it seem like it was his idea..."

Sabina grinned slyly.

That was the Alex she knew and adored.

* * *

When they said their goodbyes, Eagle came to pick her up. He proceeded to carry her bags to Liz' and Sabina's amusement.

The couple walked down the street, holding hands and occasionally stopping to kiss.

Eagle smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It was fun but..."

"Not as crazy and annoying?" he supplied cheerfully.

They walked into the lobby.

"No. It wasn't," Alex was genuinely happy. "How was your day?"

"Well, mostly the same. Luke (Wolf) exploded during breakfast, Ben sent weird looks my way and the others declared me 'clinically not sane.'"

"So you had fun?" Alex replied, laughing.

By now, they waited for the elevator.

"Yes. I think he suspects something is up, but he doesn't know what which is driving him up the wall."

"Well, he is a spy. We are by default too curious for our own good."

Eagle laughed. "True. So swimming tomorrow?"

The doors dinged and they entered the elevator.

"Sabina. She has a crush on this lifeguard. Apparently even you pale in contrast."

Eagle stared at her, pretending to be extremely shocked. "What?"

"Yes... I know. I, too, thought it an impossible feat," Alex agreed, mock-serious, with a sad expression on her face.

"We should stay here," Chris muttered.

Alex sent him a flirtatious look through half-lidded eyes. "How would you convince me to change my mind?"

Eagle bend down to her. They kissed, until he whispered: "Hmm... A few things come to mind."

"What might they be?"

He laughed and kissed her again. "You, Princess, are a temptress."

The elevator dinged again.

* * *

Standing in the hallway were three astonished SAS soldiers and a spy.

Alex grinned. "Hi. How was your day?"

"As good as it gets with that annoying boyfriend of yours," Wolf growled.

"Please take him to the playpen or something. Honestly, he was even more insane than usual," Snake complained.

"If I wouldn't have been there, I wouldn't have thought it possible. But yes, I agree," Ben added gravely.

Eagle sighed. "Well, I had to endure hearing all about the latest fashion and lifeguards for twenty minutes, so consider the tally as even."

Ben crooked an eye brow. "Lifeguards?"

"Don't ask," Eagle advised.

The others shuddered. If it meant Eagle didn't want to talk about it...

"Well, I'm tired. Running around all day looking for clothes..." Alex yawned, adding the dramatic touch.

"Go to bed," Snake smiled. "Judging by the amount of bags, you earned your rest."

"And you stay in your room. No childish tantrums," Wolf ordered in Chris's direction.

Eagle saluted and the group parted.

* * *

They should have listened to the forecast.

Sunny with a chance of rain.

That it would be raining dead bodies was not specifically mentioned - but who cares about these technicalities?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I wished I owned Alex Rider or NCIS, sadly not all wishes come true. (I also do not own 'It's raining men'!)

AN: The first NCIS/AR meeting!

* * *

**Chapter 4**: It's raining men. Hallelujah. (~3,100 words)

* * *

_They should have listened to the forecast._

_Sunny with a chance of rain. _

_That it would be raining dead bodies was not specifically mentioned - but who cares about these technicalities?_

* * *

Eagle watched his girlfriend sleep peacefully in his arms.

Her head was tucked away in the crook of his arm which held her in place. The long blonde hair spread like a halo around her, covering her bare shoulders and his chest. She smiled sweetly. (He guessed, she was dreaming about something amusing.)

Her left hand was lying on his abdomen, unconsciously hugging him gently closer to her.

One of her legs was entangled with his.

He had seen all her scars, the big and small ones, and she had seen his.

Snake once had told them about the branding which he had seen for himself two nights ago.

It infuriated him like nothing else to think someone had hurt her intentionally and felt the need to proclaim her as the victim, to add insult to injury. Though the Russian inscription made him smile, being something typical Alex.

"It basically means 'I'll survive whatever the heck you throw at me,'" she had explained.

Seeing the individual results of their past job-experiences added a new level of understanding to their relationship.

But looking at Alex now, sleeping so peacefully in his arms, he was sure, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

* * *

Alex smiled when she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Princess, I'm sorry to have to wake you. Ben's going to barge in anytime now. And I don't think he'll give you the benefit of the doubt today."

"Just one more minute?" she tried to bargain.

He smiled, a bit sad to have to deny her her wish. "I would love to be in this position forever. But I don't feel particularly suicidal today."

Alex groaned. "Alright. You win. I'm not particularly good at reviving people."

He chuckled and kissed her softly, before getting out of bed.

She sat up, wrapping her body in the sheets. "You know I look forward to going swimming today."

"And why is that?"

Judging by the look she sent him, he would too.

"First of all, you are going to be there. Secondly, I can show off with you. Thirdly, Lemming will regret ever insulting me."

"Fourthly, you are wearing a bikini."

"We'll see about that."

He laughed under his breath and kissed her one last time before going to his room.

* * *

Sabina knocked at the door just when Alex was finished changing in her blue bikini and one of Chris's white cotton shirts.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sabina greeted cheerfully.

"You are worse than Chris in the mornings," the spy decided.

Ben grinned, feeling reassured in his trust from yesterday. "Be down in twenty."

Then he went.

As soon as he was out of sight, Alex glowed.

"So, no nightmares?" Sabina teased.

"No. I actually had this really nice dream that included a yacht, my boyfriend and peace."

"I'm guessing you're wearing his shirt and he just left?"

"Pretty much."

"Aww, young love..." Sab made an exaggerated Julia-on-the-balcony-gesture.

"Shush. We'll get you your lifeguard today," Alex promised.

Sabina added grinning: "_And_ I get to see your hunky boyfriend without his shirt on. Six-pack?"

Alex simply crooked an eye brow in Sab's direction, smiled and pulled some shorts on.

"So is that a yes?"

"Maybe... He is quite athletic you know?"

"Okay. _Details_. Or I'll drool over him later."

"Alright. He has a tattoo on his biceps, an eagle, and one on his ankle. It's the SAS-motto. And yes, he has a six-pack. Or whatever. The tan is actually mostly his regular skin tone."

"_Nice,_" Sabina drew the word out to a full-blown sentence.

"I know. Just don't encourage the consumption of any sugar-related dishes."

"I'll try my best. And other than that, how was sleeping with a man opposed to a girl?"

Alex blushed. "Different."

Sabina thought this over, before smiling. "I have been wanting to ask. Can you get pregnant?"

"I think so."

"Honestly?"

Alex sighed. "Well, I'm not taking chances. Snake thinks it's possible."

Sabina hugged her friend. "You are way too vulnerable. I really hope, he treats you well and you'll live to be ninety together."

"I hope so too. But I don't know..."

"...if he cares for you as much as you do?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

They ate breakfast together with the rest of the group.

Eagle smiled widely when he saw his girlfriend wearing a shirt she had stolen from him underneath a denim jacket.

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted cheerfully.

Sabina grinned. She hadn't heard Alex's nick name before.

"Morning, birdbrain," Alex acted her usual moody self. Her traitorous eyes were shining with suppressed laughter, though.

Sab giggled. "Are they always like that?" she asked Snake who happened to sit next to her.

"Pretty much. They are crazy together but it's funny to watch," Snake admitted.

Sabina laughed. "I gathered that much."

"Shut up! It's not even _eight_ yet," they heard Alex growl in Eagle's direction.

She glared at her smirking boyfriend.

"C'mon. Just _once,_" he begged.

"No, I'm _not_ going to use a water slide," she replied, clearly exasperated.

"Please?"

Sabina bit her lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

"No."

"Yes."

"No-oh."

"Ple-ease?"

"_No_!"

"Pretty please?"

"Shut. Up."

"Once?" he whined.

"No. _Not even once_."

Only Sabina noticed that they both appeared to smile by now and minutely grew closer as if trying hard not to kiss, seemingly not able to resist some kind of pull towards the other.

The rest of the group were too busy ignoring the couple to note the mischief twinkle in their eyes.

Sabina suspected some of that bickering was show and seeing her surrogate sister like that - happy, carefree and deeply in love - eased her heart.

* * *

They drove to the hotel the Pleasure's were staying at (it had a pool).

Sabina had to sit between Wolf and Alex who was again sitting on Eagle's lap.

"What do you guys plan for tomorrow?"

"Sightseeing," Eagle answered.

"I'm going to visit the espionage museum," Ben added.

"You would do that..." Alex shook her head.

"Why not? It's interesting."

"What were you planning on, Cub?" Snake wondered.

Alex looked out of the window, suddenly saddened.

"I was going to ask for a ride to the cemetery," She looked up. "Jack's buried here."

Chris hugged her closer to him. She relaxed and leaned back.

"You know, Jack would have loved to meet Chris," Sabina said.

Alex grinned. "I know. And then she'd add something like 'The good ones are always taken.' and complain about her bad love life."

Sabina and Alex snickered.

* * *

The sun shone and was reflected by the clear water in the outside pool. People were laughing and kids screamed and played with the water.

It had been a beautiful day so far, swimming, relaxing and enjoying the company, Alex found.

Her mind wandered to Chris and his water fight - which she won, hands down. It ended with both of them kissing, pretty similar to their first Salsa dance, while they tried hard not to laugh.

Around Chris she didn't need to be someone different.

And she liked to mess with him just as much as he loved to annoy her.

Sabina had decided to up Chris's rating to a 19, after seeing his abs.

Nobody had commented on Alex going swimming with the shirt on - the scars would raise even more questions - and the weather had stayed nice.

So all in all, it had been a wonderful day.

Until now.

Alex heard a faint splash and looked up because the hairs in the back of her neck tingled.

Something wasn't right.

Then she spotted what was wrong.

The body was blue and slightly bloated but there was no question as to how he died - a bullet through heart and head.

_A professional. Great. And he needs to dump his little friend on me when on holiday._

A woman screamed when she saw the floating dead man.

And that was how the once wonderful day quickly went downhill. Somebody called the police while a mass-panic ensued.

Alex calmly climbed out of the pool. The cops would want to talk to her for sure.

Sab and her exchanged a knowing glance.

_Trouble ahead_.

"Go to your room. I'll take care of this. Don't worry. I'm going to call if something comes up," Alex assured her friend.

"Alright. I'll get your clothes."

"You can't. I'm not going to be thinking clearly. I'm just a shocked teenage girl on holiday. I don't want PA to find out."

"Good luck then," Sabina hugged her.

Then she went to be soothed by the new lifeguard.

The other one was currently floating upside down in the pool.

Alex smiled sadly.

* * *

Gibbs rushed into the bullpen. "We have a case. Someone dumped the body of an ex-marine in a hotel pool, almost on top of a girl."

Ziva grabbed her jacket and was ready to go.

"Where?" McGee wondered.

"Family hotel, downtown. Now come on."

"What about the girl?" Tony threw in.

"_What_ about the girl?" Gibbs repeated.

"Is she pretty?"

He earned himself a cuff to the back of his head.

* * *

Alex played the shocked teenager so well, Chris doubted her himself. She clung to him, sobbing miserably, while describing how someone had dumped the dead man on her. He had to give her brownie points for creativity.

They were both pretty sure that this event wasn't a coincidence.

A new car parked and four people walked towards them.

Alex stayed in character but assessed the new people the way Yassen had taught her.

It was less suspicious.

There were three very diverse men and one woman.

The woman had to be a former spy or assassin. She had the same fluid moves than Taipan and herself. She had eyes that gave nothing away but seemed to pierce everyone else.

_Probably from the middle-east. She looks similar to the Mossad-director..._

The woman would for sure detect her if she was around Alex too long.

The oldest man had gray hair and blue eyes. His face gave nothing away as well, but his eyes were expressive.

_A former soldier. Possibly SO._

The next man was clearly a nerd. He seemed to be responsible for their technology, judging by the device in his hands. He was pale and a bit pudgy, not as hard as the other three.

Lastly, the cocky brown-haired man that obviously wanted to come across as smooth. He took pictures of the scene (and of the female agent's butt as far as Alex could tell.)

Alex tapped something in Chris's back. He blocked their view and kissed her softly for the benefit of the watching cops.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay. And tell Dad I might be late for dinner."

"I will."

Chris went before the new people saw his face.

Alex did her best to look horribly crushed. She had to be on her best performance if she wanted to fool the older guy or the assassin.

* * *

One of the cops came towards the NCIS agents. Gibbs turned to him right away.

"The girl is with my partner. She is still a bit... unstable. It was a huge shock to her," the officer told Gibbs.

"Thanks."

Ziva was busy examining the body so Gibbs took Tony with him. Usually females flew on his easy smile and flirtatious attitude. The other officer left the girl after introducing the two NCIS agents.

The teen looked as if she had cried - her eyes were red-rimmed - and she wore a blue bikini underneath a wet shirt. Her long blond hair was tousled and messy and she stared listlessly at her hands.

She was clearly shocked.

Tony thought she looked beautiful even though she had just been almost drowned by a dead body.

"Hi, I'm Gibbs. Who are you?" Gibbs introduced himself, kneeling in front of her, so their eyes were at the same height.

"A-Alex," the girl stammered, still not looking up.

"I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. But you can call me Tony."

"We just want to ask you a few questions. Alright?"

The girl nodded. Not even Tony's flirting had brought her out of her shell.

"Can you tell us what happened up until you saw the...man?"

"My dad, a few family friends, me and my boyfriend were invited here by one of my friends who usually lives in California."

The girl seemed to relax somewhat at the memories.

"She liked the lifeguard," the girl added, smiling almost.

"Really?"

"Yes... She has a thing for older guys."

"And when you got here, did you notice something out of the ordinary?"

"No. The sun shone and Chris started a water fight. My friend commented on the missing lifeguard and went to drool over the new one," the girl's ghostly smile vanished and her lip trembled. "Then... T-then I heard a splash a-and..."

Tears dropped on her semi-transparent shirt.

Gibbs pitied her. She seemed to be a good girl.

"Did you see someone suspicious walking away?" Tony wondered.

The girl wiped the tears away. "No... I was a bit busy with getting away from...from..him."

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a glance.

"Could you come with us? We fear that someone might be after you and we need to have your testimony recorded officially."

"S-sure..." the girl was still not reacting, reliving the memory presumably.

"Do you have your clothes?"

"Y-yes."

"Our female agent Ziva can accompany you, okay?"

"O-okay," the girl mumbled.

Gibbs waved Ziva over. She introduced herself to the girl who nodded. Alex went with her, not saying another word. She seemed uncomfortable around the female agent.

"Did you see the tattoo on her chest?" Tony wondered. "Well, I think she had a tattoo there anyway. I'll ask Abby to check the security cameras. It's unusual for a girl like that to have a tattoo there, don't you think?"

"Yes. If she had one, then something doesn't add up."

* * *

Ziva waited in front of the bathroom. Alex currently changed into a black shirt - Chris must have put it there - and she smiled.

His scent always calmed her. She slipped into her jacket and a pair of Sab's jeans.

'_What am I supposed to do? Lie or give them my real name?_' she texted Mr Smithers.

_Give them an alias. Unless you need to, keep your cover._

_Alright. There might be a problem though. A Mossad agent._

_Doesn't matter. Keep your cover._

Alex put on a bit of makeup - she was supposed to be a regular girl - and shouldered her bag.

* * *

Ziva watched the girl closely. The grace in her moves reminded her of an assassin or a dancer, probably ballet. She wore a shirt that smelled faintly like aftershave which probably belonged to the boyfriend she had mentioned. She still looked miserable, but now there was something else. Maybe hope?

"How old are you?" Ziva tried for small talk. The girl intrigued her somehow.

"Eighteen. And you?"

"I'm twenty-eight," Ziva answered surprised by the girl's response. "So you graduated this year?"

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"How come your boyfriend is with you?"

"My father invited him to come along. He likes him," she explained, smiling slightly.

"Where did you two meet?"

"At a dance. I needed a partner and he was the best dancer of the ones left," the girl glanced at her. She had sparkling brown eyes.

_She is an innocent with eyes like that._

"So you are a dancer?"

"Yes," the girl confirmed. "Chris likes Latin dances."

"And you?"

"I like all kinds of dances as long as he's my partner."

Ziva had the impression that Alex hinted at something other than dancing. She imagined Gibbs' face if he ever heard that out of her mouth.

The girl was a beauty, Ziva knew. She had to be one of the most popular girls. However, Alex had a sense of humor that matched Ziva's.

"What are your hobbies then?"

"I like to hang out with my friends, sports, dancing and reading."

"What does your Dad do?"

"He is an overseas manager for a bank. I'm thinking about that as well."

Ziva couldn't picture the girl behind a desk, calculating.

She was too lively.

"Do you know anyone who might want to scare you?"

"No... But you have to ask my Dad that. He usually tries to shield me from pain. Ever since..." The girl saddened again. "My birth parents died and he took me in. He isn't my real father. But I love him like one."

The girl sounded strangely conflicted. "He is the only one I have left."

"We'll try to find the guy who did this," Ziva, uncharacteristically maternal, promised.

The girl reminded her of herself before she joined the team.

_She is stronger than she looks._

"Thank you."

* * *

Tony and Gibbs waited patiently for the others to return. When they saw Ziva chatting with the girl, they knew she had to be special.

"We'll try to find the guy who did this," Ziva promised with a strange glint in her eyes that only the other team members saw. It looked like she genuinely cared about the girl.

_'That's a new one.'_ Tony thought.

Gibbs and he exchanged a glance.

"Are you ready?"

"I think I am."

"It is nothing you have to be afraid of," Tony promised.

Ziva chuckled about something the girl had mumbled under her breath.

* * *

When Alex was done, McGee tried to run a routine background check on her name.

When he typed 'Aleksandra Daniels' in the FBI data base, he was suddenly fighting firewalls without end in sight.

_ What is so special about the girl that the files are that highly encrypted? _

* * *

In the same moment, Alex's work phone rang. Ben, Chris and her stared at it for a second.

All of the happiness vanished from her face, leaving the 'spy mask' in it's place.

Alex answered the call and went inside her room.

"Mrs. Jones? What do you want?" was the last thing they heard.

* * *

AN: Promise, the pace quickens after this chapter. Please leave a review with your opinion on the story so far! Love, W


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own anything except the plot and my craziness.

AN: Okay, a little fluff before the serious-serious part starts.

Oh and to paint a clearer picture of what I meant with the Scorpia branding: imagine a target (like in Robin Hood) in the form of a scorpian on the center of Alex's chest. She would have to be drunk or not the 'good girl' she pretended to be, if she got a tattoo like that voluntarily.

That's why Gibbs doubts her.

Enjoy! (Don't hate me, okay?)

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Choose (~2,690 words)

* * *

_When Alex was done, McGee tried to run a routine background check on her name._

_When he typed 'Aleksandra Daniels' in the FBI data base, he was suddenly fighting firewalls without end in sight._

What is so special about the girl that the files are that highly encrypted?

* * *

_In the same moment, Alex's work phone rang. _

_Ben, Chris and her stared at it for a second._

_All of the happiness vanished from her face, leaving the 'spy mask' in it's place. _

_Alex answered the call and went inside her room._

_"Mrs. Jones? What do you want?" was the last thing they heard. _

* * *

_"Alex! Someone just tried to hack into your files. We were alerted through that. Are you okay?" _Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yes; as good as I get when involuntarily swimming with a dead marine," Alex retorted.

_"Are you sure no one saw your tattoo?"_

"I wore a shirt over my bikini, but it's semi-transparent, so I'm not certain. It was a professional. I'm sure."

_"Yes, I am too. This is the fourth murder in two weeks."_

"The _fourth_?"

_"Yes. Two looked like homeless men who had gotten on the bad side of a dealer but in reality where former SO men. And one was an ex-CIA agent."_

"How does the marine fit in?"

_"He used to work for Black Ops and was an informant as well," _Mrs. Jones popped a peppermint in her mouth.

_"You need to be careful. We suspect a new group behind these murders. They are cleaning their shelves at the moment."_

"And I'm the cookie jar," Alex whispered.

_"You are. The organization is made up of ex-Scorpia assassins, a few mobsters and Alex - they don't play by the rules. If you angered them in the past, you'll turn up like the marine today. Even if it was by accident."_

Alex listened closely as Mrs. Jones went on.

* * *

McGee stared at the smoking, molted plastic which used to be his favorite toy - his computer.

He had not passed one firewall and some virus had been activated that destroyed everything, including the hard drive.

Tony wrinkled his nose at the penetrating stench of burned plastic. "What happened, McGeek?"

Gibbs simply looked strangely at his technology expert. He pitied McGee for losing something that meant so much to him. Besides – the stench was quite prominent.

"I was doing the background check like you asked, Boss, and somehow there was a virus activated. Her file is heavily guarded and I don't have the clearance to access it, obviously," McGee answered, still staring at the destroyed computer in front of him.

"You think her Dad is one of the Russian mobsters?" Tony suggested.

"She said her birth parents were dead," Ziva replied.

A messenger entered the office. "Where can I find Agent McGee?"

"He's here," Tony answered.

"I have a package for you, Agent McGee," the messenger explained and hurled a huge bland box on top of McGee's desk. "It came with a card."

McGee opened the card cautiously. "It says: 'Sorry about your computer. See you soon. A.' Nothing else."

"Do you think the A stands for Alex?" Tony wondered.

Ziva went through every second of the day with the girl, checking for extraordinary behavior. She had not acted different from any other teenage girl, as far as Ziva could tell, but there was something in the back of her mind...

The girl seemed _familiar_, somehow...

"Why would she know about this?" McGee responded.

"And why didn't she say she had a special status? If her file is that important..."

"She also said her adoptive father was an overseas manager for a bank..." Ziva muttered, suddenly having an idea. Why did that sound strange all of a sudden?

"And what's with the 'See you soon.'?" Tony asked. "She can't _fancy_ you. I mean, she already has a boyfriend."

Ziva ignored the two and called a few old contacts of hers; maybe they would clear things up?

* * *

Chris was gently pulled into Alex's bedroom. She had been contacted by MI6, they all knew that much, but what they had talked about was a mystery to the soldiers and even Ben. Snake got up, as well as Lemming, and went to read a new medical book he had bought the other day.

"What's up?" he simply asked, mentally preparing himself for a rant.

"The roof," she retorted automatically.

Chris managed a genuine grin. Sarcasm was good in this kind of situation.

Alex sighed, turning serious. "Actually, Mrs. Jones called because someone was trying to get by the firewalls and hack into my file."

They both were all business now.

If the hacker got a hold on her information...

"Naturally, he didn't succeed. The computer broke down and the owner - a certain NCIS agent called McGee - was most likely trying to confirm my ID from that incident today."

That was not what he had expected to hear. At all.

_Where is she going with this?_

"The body that was dumped on me, the marine, was killed professionally. '6 suspect ex-Scorpia assassins that operate in a new organization which is basically like Scorpia but is not as..._refined_ and isn't bound by Scorpia treaties. Which means they are not bound by the same truce between '6 and Scorpia about me."

Alex had this look in her eyes; the one she only got during missions.

It took a moment for that bombardment of information to sink in. Then his eyes widened when realization hit him.

"They...could kill you," he stammered out, too shocked for more.

She was in danger.

They probably knew where she was at the moment...

"Yes," she confirmed curtly. "Which is why Mrs. Jones has asked me to help the NCIS out. She thinks the organization will disband if caught this early and the NCIS agents are supposed to be very good at witness protection."

Chris felt cold dread pool in his stomach.

He knew where she was coming from now. He knew she had made her decision already. But he didn't give up without a fight.

"You're on holiday. You don't need to do this."

"I _do_. I don't want to have more people killed. That marine was the _fourth_ victim. I _need_ to help."

"No, you _don't,_" he deadpanned. "Look, I understand if you are sent on missions and come back hurt. I hate it, but I can. I would be hypocritical if not. However, you haven't had a decent time off since _three_ years ago. Let somebody else do this job. _Please_, Alex."

She stared incredulously at him. "All you care about are the _holidays_?"

That was the last straw to his strained emotions.

"No! I freaking _care_ about _you_! Damn it! I would rather the freaking world ended than know you'll get hurt or killed! _For God's sake!_ I would _die_ happily if you wouldn't get hurt!" he exploded.

For a moment there was nothing but tension-filled silence in the room.

Alex had tears in her eyes even though she blinked rapidly so they wouldn't stream down her cheeks.

Chris hated himself for putting them there with his emotional explosion.

"Why would you do that?" the teen whispered. _For me?_

Chris, frustrated, ran a hand through his hair and sighed as well. That was not how he planned this. But better now than never.

Maybe it would at least keep her recklessness at a somewhat norma level.

"_Because you are damn worth it_! You always act like you're not, but you are. Alex, you are a reckless, selfless temptress, not a monster. You are worth every single idiotic remark, tease and threat I have to endure. To me, you are _perfectly_ worth it." Chris said exasperated, angry with himself, MI6, the world.

Then he added in a low, hoarse voice: "Because I _love_ you."

Alex stared at him for a moment, unable to comprehend his words.

"I love you. I _don't_ freaking care that you were a boy in the past. All that counts is the present. And right now you are a stunningly beautiful, highly intelligent _woman_. A young woman, but nonetheless, you are one. When we thought you were shot by Walker, my damn heart stopped, because I cared for you already then! When you come back from missions beat up, bruised and broken, all I care is that you are still _breathing_. That you'll _heal_ at some point. That you are freaking _alive_. I may want to beat the sh** out of the idiots who injured and probably nearly killed you, but it's not my main concern. That's _you_."

Chris didn't know what to do to prove that he was sincere. That he loved her.

He spilled his heart out to her.

And she just stood there and _stared_ at him.

Chris couldn't bear this any longer.

He needed to breathe.

_Space_.

Walking briskly to the door to flee the oppressive silence, to be anywhere but in this room.

"I love you, too," Alex whispered quietly.

The soldier almost didn't catch her words. Almost. He turned back around, astonished that she said those four words.

"I love you too. And your craziness. Even if you call me princess," she cracked a half-smile. "It kind of grows on you after a while."

He sat back down, now the one staring at her. Since when did she like to be called 'Princess'?

Somehow, she gained strength from that particular motion.

Chris knew that it cost her a whole lot of courage and trust to open up to him like this.

"I know that you are curious and you want to know what happens on my missions, but you never press me for answers if you notice that I would rather not talk about crap like that. At least right then. The others don't give you enough credit for your observation skills or consideration. I also know that you are always there if I need you. Even at two in the morning. I know that you want to shield me from pain, but, birdbrain, if I wouldn't do it, someone else, some other unfortunate kid, will. I can't let that happen," she explained fiercely, but sad as well.

"That's why I went back in the first place. If I survive long enough to be someone at '6, I can stop them from using minors. Because I care about that as well. And I don't want those NCIS agents to get hurt unnecessarily so I'll try and help them out a little. I don't want what happened to me happen to anyone else. I have the knowledge, the strength and permission to help these agents out. In the future, maybe I'll need their help. One hand washes the next and all that. So, will you support me?"

He nodded and smiled faintly, but stayed serious. "I'll _always_ have your back. Just promise me something, Princess."

Alex inclined her head to indicate that she listened.

"Try not to get killed."

She knew he meant it. Nonetheless there was a faint smile on her lips as well. "I'll do my best."

"And if you need to fake your death or something, tell me somehow. Please?"

"Promise," she whispered against his lips, straddling him to kiss the tears goodbye - for this night at least.

He embraced her advance and held her body tightly against his own, relishing her warmth, her love for the last time.

"If you accept the mission, we need to separate. You know the rules," he whispered, feeling his heart break at the same time as he said those words.

"Yes, I know. But I haven't accepted anything yet, not officially anyway," she muttered, not letting go.

Alex was desperate to show him how much exactly she loved him.

That even though they would have to work together, again, her feelings wouldn't change.

"Temptress," he accused in between passionate kisses, feeling her hands grabbing his shirt.

"Idiot," she retorted lovingly.

"Princess..."

"Birdbrain."

"There is someone eavesdropping," he cautioned, only stopping her for a moment.

"I thought so as well," Alex smirked. She raised her voice slightly. "Leave now or it's your own fault if you listen to things you never wanted to hear in the first place."

Someone tried to open the locked door.

"Alex..."

"No, Ben. I'm legally an adult. Besides, this is the last day of my already ruined holiday. So just have a cookie or whatever and _relax_. Tomorrow, we have work to do and places to be."

Chris chuckled, despite the more than awkward position they were in.

Nobody spoke to Ben like that.

Of course Alex was the exception to most rules.

"He's going to kill me for this," Chris whispered.

Alex ignored the pounding at the door and continued to undress him.

"Not if he wants to live another day," was her only response, pulling his head down to meet her lips again.

This was the last time they could be together as a couple for who knew how long.

And if the others couldn't understand, then they were insensitive bastards and not worth her time, Alex decided.

* * *

Wolf and Ben had tried to eavesdrop which was fairly easy in the beginning.

Eagle was clearly not amused.

What they didn't expect was him to pour his heart out to Alex. Whatever she had said to him made him desperate enough to tell her what everyone else already knew subconsciously.

Then Alex had responded by returning this particular sign of love and trust.

Even though they couldn't understand what exactly she said, it obviously placated Eagle somewhat.

And then they heard low kissing sounds.

Ben had turned an interesting shade of red and tried to open the door while Wolf knew to back off.

"Alex..." Ben growled.

"No, Ben. I'm legally an adult. Besides, this is the last day of my already ruined holiday. So just have a cookie or whatever and _relax_. Tomorrow, we have work to do and places to be," the teen pointed out.

Surprisingly, Wolf was the one to drag Ben away.

"She is right. And if we really do have another mission, they can't be together anymore. This is Alex desperately trying to calm her own insecurity," Wolf whispered, astonishingly sensitive.

Ben scowled.

Snake had heard the commotion. "What did Mrs. Jones want?"

"We're on a mission. Begins tomorrow morning," Wolf told him.

A look of understanding crossed Snake's face as he looked from Ben to the locked door. "I'm guessing you want a drink?"

"Yes, please."

Snake poured the spy a generous finger of Tequila.

"And you can't even kill him. She initiated that."

"Yes, I know," Ben said curtly. "I don't have to like it though, do I?"

"No. But at least it's him and not some inconsiderate bastard," Snake argued.

Ben downed his second Tequila. "Like Hugo?"*

"Yeah, Hugo," Wolf nodded dutifully. _Whoever that is._

* * *

Gibbs stormed angrily into the bullpen, just returning from a meeting with the director.

"We are getting a specialist on this case. Apparently this agent had to deal with assassins before," he said to his team.

Right away he was bombarded with questions from McGee and Tony, while Ziva focused on the elevator.

"Who is it?"

"When is the agent coming?"

"Where is he from?"

"Well... I'm guessing that would be me. And you already know my name."

* * *

*Check chapter 1. Ben mentions a boy from school that tried to get with Alex at a party. (It's at the bottom of that particular chapter.)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Dreaming that I owned the rights to anything you recognize (despite my terribly timed sense of humor) didn't make it happen. Bummer.

AN: For all you Yassen/Taipan-Lovers. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Meeting the real Aleksandra Daniels (~3,070 words)

* * *

_Gibbs stormed angrily into the bullpen, just returning from a meeting with the director. _

_"We are getting a specialist on this case. Apparently this agent had to deal with assassins before.", he said to his team. _

_Right away he was bombarded with questions from McGee and Tony, while Ziva focused on the elevator. _

_"Who is it?"_

_"When is the agent coming?"_

_"Where is he from?"_

_"Well... I'm guessing that would be me. And you already know my name."_

* * *

The three single SAS soldiers had dressed in their dress-uniforms for the meeting with the NCIS team.

Neither of them spoke.

Occasional glances were sent in the direction of Alex's bedroom but that was it.

Not even Ben, who was heavily hungover, had the heart to wake them.

Alex came out first. She was dressed in a simple black shirt, black jeans and her favorite red Converse, duffelbag slung across her shoulder.

Her face was impassive, like stone.

_As if the light of the last eight months has suddenly been snuffed out._ Judging by her rigid posture and alertness, she was hurting inside, Ben deduced, even in his hungover haze.

It took a while longer for Eagle to show.

His pained face was easy to read even in its carefully constructed impassiveness. He was serious for once - and ironically everyone wished he would be as insane as always.

Ben didn't comment on last night. He just nodded and led the way to the elevator.

Alex stared ahead, ignoring the pitying looks.

Eagle and her stood as far away as possible from each other so they wouldn't be tempted to touch.

If Alex wouldn't be in control of her face so much, she would be bawling her eyes out by now.

Lemming thought this separation was simply because Eagle couldn't officially be in love with the mission objective.

The others knew it was because of her status as an agent.

* * *

They left the hotel and took the rented car (Lemming had made himself useful for the the first time last night) to the NCIS HQ.

On the way, Alex's phone rang again. "Yes?"

_"They expect you. The team signed the OSA."_

"Thanks."

_"They'll owe you for this. And I'm sorry, Alex."_

"It's alright."

_"If there is anything specific you need, call me."_

"I will. Can I tell the others?"

_"He will find out either way."_

"Bye."

The stoney mask stayed on Alex's features, even as she said: "We can brief him now."

Ben rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting back the pounding noise in his head. "Alex is an undercover agent for MI6. She is one of the highest-ranking SO agents. She is also the world's expert on terrorist organizations, especially Scorpia. And she is the only one to have a 100% success rate for all of her missions."

Lemming stared incredulous at Ben. Then at Alex. "You're kidding me right?"

"No. _Technically_, Alex is my boss."

"How can you be a spy? You're _eighteen_."

Alex shrugged. "Fourteen when I started. Training in BB. That's how we know each other."

"Honestly, that's not funny."

"No, it isn't. It's my life. Do whatever with the information and leave me alone, will you? I hate your guts already. It's not such a bright idea to provoke me further," Alex retorted, exasperated.

Her cold eyes stayed on the road.

They were admitted to the NCIS compound after Ben flashed his ID.

* * *

Then the elevator doors opened and Alex and Ziva made eye contact.

"Who is it?"

"When is the agent coming?"

"Where is he from?"

"Well... I'm guessing that would be me. And you already know my name.", Alex stated completely devoid of any emotions.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee turned around and stared.

Ziva nodded. "I believe you. Who are the others?"

"Eagle, Wolf, Snake and Lemming; SAS. Agent Daniels is my partner and may add information I forgot to mention."

Each men had nodded once when their name was mentioned.

"I knew it was a professional killer as soon as the body was dumped on me. I need to talk to someone on a secure line. Can you arrange that?" Alex – the girl – asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Tony still stared. The cold blonde seemed older, more world-weary, than the girl from yesterday. She exuded something that screamed _DANGEROUS_, but at the same time 'flirt with me'.

Ziva noticed that one of the soldiers especially disliked Tony's more than generous attention.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny," McGee said.

"It's not," the same soldier assured the techie in a clipped, no-nonsense tone that matched the girl's earlier perfectly.

The other three men stared at him, astonished.

_So this is unusual behavior for him?_

Ziva noticed a shadow of an emotion flicker in Alex's eyes.

The blonde ignored the men. "I am Agent Aleksandra Daniels. And Ziva, you should follow me. You guys trust Ziva, correct?"

"Yes," Gibbs nodded.

"Then follow me too. I'll leave the door ajar so you'll hear what I say."

The blonde beauty turned around, carefully avoiding the soldier from before, and went to the women's restrooms.

Ziva noticed the change in her gait from yesterday. It was more graceful now and absolutely silent.

_She has been trained as an assassin as well..._

The others positioned themselves in front of the door.

Alex pulled her shirt up to reveal a scar-littered torso and black bra. Tony had been right – Alex was indeed not who she made them believe.

On her chest, center-stage, shone a black tattoo with a gruesome meaning.

_Scorpia?!_

Ziva lost her control for a millisecond, showing anger, confusion and incredulity in her eyes.

Alex pulled her shirt back down, having noticed her slip.

"Do you believe that I am capable to assist you on this case, Agent David?" she asked in a cold, emotionless tone.

"I think so," Ziva confirmed. Curious, she added: "Did you add the Russian inscription?"

"Yes. Do you doubt my ability to analyze anything terrorism-related?"

"No... As far as what escaping concerns, anyway."

Alex's lips twitched minutely. "Good."

"What did she show you?" Tony asked.

"The branding that Scorpia left on her chest," Snake answered, clearing his mind from conflicting emotions.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee were obviously confused. Lemming just stared incredulously.

Alex sighed, having thought, they knew at least that much. "I'll brief you on them if you can secure a line to Britain."

"We will," Ziva promised.

The blonde spy checked one of the interrogation rooms for hidden bugs and cameras thoroughly, turning all recording equipment off herself. The soldiers left her to it, knowing she was the quickest and best.

Ziva noticed that the young agent positioned herself as far away from Eagle as possible in the small room.

"I will not repeat myself. You need to know what you're up against, that's why I'm here. I apologize for lying to you yesterday but I had a cover to keep. As long as I talk, nobody else will. No questions til I'm done."

Her eyes bored themselves in Tony's and McGee's.

The others were just as curious as these two. Alex hadn't told them much about her Scorpia missions.

"Four years ago, I was recruited by MI6. They sent me on a few missions – one of which was undercover at Scorpia. That was my first encounter with them. After revealing a plot to kill countless schoolchildren in the UK, attempting to create a war between your country and ours, I killed two of their own. It was by accident - but I did. The two members were Julia Rothman and Nile," Alex added, staring straight in Ziva's eyes.

The NCIS agent gasped. She knew their names and heard countless rumors about their ruthlessness.

"Scorpia naturally wanted revenge. Their motto is 'Scorpia never forgives and never forgets.' The second time we met, I was almost killed by a sniper. The third time was on a mission with Agent Daniels. I meddled again and indirectly killed another board member, Major Winston Yu."

Alex took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the next part.

"The fourth time, Scorpia wanted to expose me to the world as some kind of monster that tried to kill your Secretary of State in Egypt. It cost... someone's life but again, I survived."

Eagle looked up at the ceiling, trying to cool his fury and reign in his emotions. He had known bits about her troublesome past but hearing her talk like this – blasé, nonchalantly – hurt him more than anything else, after seeing her genuinely, blissfully happy.

He loved her, hated being like this and had to stay away from her nonetheless, to protect her.

"That all happened within half a year. I know more about Scorpia than any living person. Their strategies, their motivations. It's really simple - revenge and money. They had the best assassins before they were completely disbanded last year, absolutely ruthless, deadly and silent. And I'm telling you this so you will take my next words serious."

Alex focused on the NCIS agents.

"MI6 made the connections between four similar assassinations in two weeks. They fear that parts of Scorpia have regenerated as a similar organization under a new name and with a few alterations. Those assassinations are them cleaning up old records, tying knots in loose ends. The CIA haven't noticed yet. MI6 wouldn't have either if your marine - who is already the fourth victim - would not have been dumped on me which cannot be a coincidence."

Ziva inhaled sharply. _If she's right..._

"You will be on top of their hitlist," the NCIS agent whispered, not wanting to believe that this young woman could be in that much danger.

She was younger than her, Ziva was sure.

"I know. You want to catch the killer, cool. My job is to stay alive, keep you alive by briefing you thoroughly on the dangers and help you to make sure you can close your case."

"You are risking your life by staying here," McGee protested.

Alex stared at him, keeping her cool, detached demeanor. "I am risking my life wherever I am. They know what I look like, what I smell like, what I _scream_ like. I can hide and be killed or I can help you disband this group of assassins and mobsters and try to prevent another killing."

McGee didn't back off, even with her brown, expressionless eyes fixed on his. "What if you get killed?"

"Then I hope that you will attend my funeral," Alex said sardonically.

The soldiers wore grim expressions.

Her partner rolled his eyes. "Alex... This is not the time for sarcasm."

Alex stayed focused on McGee, ignoring her partner. "If I get killed, I'll die knowing I failed to stop this organization but at least I've _tried_. It's better than being at home, doing nothing but brooding."

"How can you talk like this? Do you really not care about your life?" McGee accused her.

He had not met anyone like her. Not even Ziva was this world-weary.

Alex stared at him, as if he was a complete idiot. "I care. I've just already far outlived my life expectancy."

"_I see now why you seem so familiar. You are a _Rider_. Ian's niece and Hunter's daughter,_" Ziva stated in Hebrew, amazed at her discovery.

Alex nodded and responded in the same language. "_Don't tell anyone what that name means. You don't know what you're messing with. If it helps, I have an idea who might have killed your marine_."

Ziva nodded, thinking quickly. She turned to her boss who clearly expected a translation from her. "Gibbs, she is a legend. If anyone can help us solve this case, it's her. She is rumored to be the best there ever was. She even fooled me yesterday."

"Alright. Talk to whoever you need to talk," Gibbs caved, not taking any nonsense as always.

Alex nodded her thanks, not losing any unnecessary words. "It's...an expert on assassinations. You will need to leave the room as long as we'll talk. The expert is high-risk."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony still stared at the beautiful blonde who ignored him, to Ziva's limitless amusement.

"How come a beautiful young woman like you isn't modelling or doing something...less dangerous?" Tony tried flirting, to ease some of her tension.

It usually worked wonders on Ziva. The soldier - Eagle - glared at Tony, basically grilling him, so he backed off immediately.

"I didn't want to be a model," the woman replied without turning around. "And I'm _not_ interested."

Tony stared at her, not able to comprehend what just happened. He had never been shot down like this by anyone.

_Never_.

Eagle looked slightly less murderous, while the rest of the soldiers seemed placated.

"_Is he always like this?_" the blonde asked the female NCIS agent in Hebrew.

"_Yes. You'll get used to it,_" Ziva shrugged, sending her a small smile to show her she understood.

"_I did not intend to insult your team._"

"_He is usually more observant and knows when to shut up._"

Alex nodded. Gibbs cleared the area and left her alone in the MTAC room.

* * *

"Is she always this blunt?" McGee asked.

"No. Usually she's more sarcastic on the job. But today wasn't one of the good kind," Daniels explained; he rubbed his forehead.

"How old is she?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't want to know. I work with her a lot and I wish I didn't know," Agent Daniels replied, mulling over the new information Alex had shared with them just now.

Eagle went to the vending machine, needing to escape their talk. McGee followed him, unsure why.

"Her mental age is at somewhere around thirty or older. She probably has more experience than all of us together. And she is too professional to have a relationship during a mission," Snake elaborated.

As soon as Eagle was out of ear shot, he added: "Agent DiNozzo, if you value your life, don't flirt with her again. She is seeing someone when she is not on missions."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Tony protested, hands raised defensively.

Snake sent him a _look_. Then he added, sounding slightly exasperated: "And you are even worse at that than Eagle."

That at least got a gruff laugh out of the other Brits.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex connected lines.

Yassen appeared on the screen, wearing a slightly muddy uniform.

As soon as he saw her face, he knew something was up. "Alex? What happened?"

"Assassination. The body was dumped on me. Shot to the heart and head. _Precise_ shots," the blonde told him, not letting her emotions show.

Yassen was all business now. "More details," he demanded.

"Must have been dead for a while and stored in water. Blue and bloated. Ex-marine. I guess one or two days dead. Never saw it coming. And he was naked when he was dumped."

There was silence for a few seconds as Yassen contemplated what Alex told him.

"What caliber?" he wanted to know.

".9mm. Through and through."

"There are just two on the loose I can think of who could pull this off. Guarana and Luger," Yassen said, sending her an apologetic look.

She forced herself to smile. "Thanks. Be careful. Scorpia is out for blood. They have merged with parts of the Russian mob and clean up their old messes under a new name."

This new information did not go down well with him.

Her 'uncle' was not even trying to hide his emotions. His fury, his worry, his desperation – all for her.

And he couldn't do anything to protect her but give her the right intel and hope for the best.

They both knew.

"_Sh**_! Alex! Where are you now?" her mentor cursed.

Alex went back to business. "Secure location. I have a new mission, Taipan."

Yassen knew what that meant for her relationship status. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Don't trust anyone or anything. Don't eat what you didn't grow yourself. Don't get killed. And _don't_ use yourself as bait."

If she didn't know him so well, she would think he _fussed_ over her.

Yassen Gregorovich.

_Fussed_.

Over her.

Alex held the concerned look of her mentor and smiled faintly.

"I love you too, Dyadya*," she said softly, carefully not promising him anything.

* * *

When Alex reemerged out of the MTAC room, she was her cold, calm self, meeting their eyes dead on. Eagle and McGee returned the moment she stepped out of the room.

"I have two names," she announced to the group, as she was in their hearing range and no one else's.

Everyone stared at her expectantly.

"You are not going to like this," she promised the Brits. "Guarana or Luger."

Alex and Eagle looked at each other for the first time since leaving the hotel.

And Ziva knew then why they avoided each other like the plague; their eyes were unable to stay cool and guarded.

They were obviously, hopelessly in love.

And the rules and regulations of the British SO probably stated some BS about those kinds of relationships between co-workers on missions.

"Are you sure?" Eagle asked hoarsely. His most prominent emotion was fear - _fear for her. _

Ziva read him as easily as an open book in that moment.

"Yes. Taipan knows their style. And I'm guessing it was Guarana," Alex answered.

Her eyes were locked in their gaze with Eagle's.

Immediately, her protection team paled. Agent Daniels closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"_Who_ the _hell_ is that?", Gibbs interrupted. He hated to be left out.

Alex and Eagle were still battling something out.

She didn't even look at Gibbs, as she explained: "Guarana is one of the code names of a defected CIA agent named Walker."

* * *

*'uncle' in Russian (according to google translator...)

AN: dun dun dun... Another cliffhanger! Yay! Okay, maybe not. But cheer up, it means we're getting somewhere!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

There is no better description than the title for what follows.

Love, W

* * *

**Chapter 7:** The sh** hits the fan. (~1,780 words)

* * *

_Alex and Eagle were still battling something out. _

_She didn't even look at Gibbs, as she explained: "Guarana is one of the code names of a defected CIA agent named Walker."_

Ziva sighed. She knew already - Riders were in too deep in the world of espionage.

But that they attract trouble like magnets was something new to her.

Suddenly Alex's phone rang. "Yes?"

_"Alex, we have received an official threat against you. They know where you are, who you are – no doubt it's Walker – and how good you are. They won't underestimate you. These are no amateurs. Whatever you decide to do, they will not fall easily for any decoys."_

A string of curses followed, muttered under her breath.

Ben paled slightly. This had to be bad then, the soldiers and civilian agents decided.

Ziva knew Alex was a professional. She would never curse if it wasn't so damn serious.

"How much do they know?" she asked now.

Eagle and Ben exchanged a desperate look.

_"I think, you should assume the worst."_

"F***! Great. Just great. Then I'll have to fully brief them. This is... _urgh_. What did they say?"

_"They want to expose you as MI6's liable lethal weapon and present you in an... unfortunate light. They have footage of you shooting at me. I think we have a leak somewhere or they somehow managed to hack into your file."_

Alex blanched, all color leaving her face. "Don't tell me they have footage of me now," she whispered, stone-faced.

_"They have footage of you naked when you were transformed. Of the _whole _process. Of the sessions before. Of you blowing up the compound, claiming it's a civilian hospital. We can't contradict them. We don't know when they'll strike again."_

Alex closed her eyes, suddenly looking exhausted. "What do they want?"

_"Revenge. They said, you should be given over to them or you will see the rest of those you love die. Either way, if you're exposed – and those are their words – you won't be of any use to us anymore, with that branding on your chest."_

"It's damn toxic!"

_"I know. And you managed just fine on all the last missions. Be careful. Consider everyone in danger. I took the liberty of contacting the CIA, they'll keep an eye out on your former foster family. Tom is already being watched by one of our best, as well as your other friends."_

"What am I to do?"

_"Solve the case. They think they know all of your techniques. Go through everything you showed them very carefully. Analyze every single little detail. You showed them self-confidence, courage, creativity and that you will do whatever it takes to get your loved ones back to safety. You have only three days, then the ultimatum runs out."_

"I thought about that. A bait, a decoy of some kind... But it's impossible. They freaking...!" Alex bit back a tear at the thought of losing Eagle or any of her beloved ones.

_"Calm down. Brief your team. They need to know. All of it. Maybe that will help you see a way out? They can certainly ensure that you see the situation from all angles. You are the best we have to offer. If you can't do it, nobody can stop them. You have nowhere to hide, Alex. But standing with the back against a wall can be helpful at times."_

"Send my file over. At least twice. Paper helps to focus some people on the main task."

_"Be careful, Alex."_

"I would be dead if I wasn't. And I have no desire to help them along, thank you very much."

_A death threat? A death threat had Agent Rider blanching? It has to be really bad then_, Ziva thought.

Ben and Alex exchanged a look.

They knew the sh** had finally hit the fan, after all the time.

Eagle and Alex shared a glance. He guessed that Scorpia was not playing nice if Alex blanched and showed her sleep-deprivation and he was afraid of what that meant exactly.

* * *

"My file," Alex explained after picking up two copies of a very thick file from the printer. "This can't leave the room. Not now. I need your help."

They sat down.

The British soldiers were calm on the outside, but they knew, they would absolutely hate whatever came next.

"You are all in danger. Especially you," she stared at Eagle, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He got up from his seat across his room. It didn't matter now, either way they would find out.

He was going to comfort her – no matter what.

Tony looked a bit disappointed. He had thought of cracking the blonde as a challenge. She had obviously shot him down for this soldier.

Gibbs did not look happy but had suspected that they had a history.

Ziva knew already.

McGee grinned.

"PA got a threat. They want to expose me as a liability. A deadly mistake. They have footage of _everything_, it seems. Even of what happened last year."

The British paled further.

Whatever had happened last year, it was not good judging by the looks on their faces, Ziva deduced.

"What footage?" Agent Daniels asked, clearly worried.

Alex closed her eyes, not wanting to lose it.

Not wanting to see the expression on Eagle's face when she confirmed his worst fears.

"Of me naked, unconscious, transforming. Of me blowing the building up. Of shooting at PA when I was fourteen. Of everything. I'm guessing of our last few days as well."

She turned back to Eagle, another stray tear running down her cheek.

This was the equivalent of the deadly woman bawling her eyes out due to a breakdown, Ziva thought.

"And most certainly also of what happened last night. They know what you mean to me, what I mean to you. They won't repeat the same mistake twice. These guys are professionals. No maniacs, no idiots, no amateurs. They know what they are doing."

Eagle pulled her closer in an attempt to calm her.

"It's bad. We have three days to figure something out. They won't go easily for decoys or baits. They mistrust each other, but they will present a united front against me. If '6 hasn't handed me over, they will send the footage to the TV channels, exposing me forever. Then – I quote – I am useless to '6 and they will kill each one of you guys and everyone else that means something to me until I trade myself for you. I don't know what exactly they will do to you, Chris, but I'm one hundred percent sure that I will have to watch and you will suffer greatly."

The images her mind conjured, didn't help her to keep the impassive façade up.

After all, Alex was only an eighteen year old girl loaded up to the rim with guilt, angst, hurt and rage at the moment.

She rubbed her hands over her face. "This is the unedited version of my file. Only the heads get to see this file normally."

Alex turned back in her killer-persona, glaring witheringly at Lemming. "Last year we had a mole in our rows. If I find out that you, Parrot, are one as well, trust me, you will die a slow and incredibly painful every crooked hair I will make you scream and cry for your mother. I am not usually violent... If I see any of you hurt, because of me, I know that I will lose it."

She hinted at Jack's death.

Eagle closed his eyes for a second, forcing himself to focus. His love needed him. She asked for help. And he would be damned, if they didn't find a way out.

"Alright. Start at the beginning. What exactly did PA tell you?" he tried to get her back on track.

"They will know about my...creativity, protectiveness, attitude, resistance, usual techniques and about all of my training. They know my history. Assume the worst."

"Walker?" Eagle managed through gritted teeth.

He would kill the bastard for shooting at her, but now wasn't the time to repeat his furious death threat.

"Most likely. Remember what he said last year, before he shot me?"

"Yes." _'How can I ever forget?'_

"Assume the worst," she simply said, obviously expecting him to understand.

And it seemed that he did.

The other British soldiers as well, only Daniels was left in confusion with the NCIS team.

"What _is_ the worst?" Gibbs asked, his patience running out slowly but surely.

"Four years ago, my uncle died. Ziva, you know him. Ian Rider. He was my last living blood relative and a spy for MI6. He was killed by Yassen Gregorovich – I know," she glanced at the astonished faces of the British men.

"The former head of SO decided to send me on the same mission he died on to complete it. I was posing as a nerd that had won a competition to be the first outsider to use the Stormbreaker. And yes, I mean a male fourteen-year-old, a boy. Anyhow, I found out what was going on by snooping around at night. Gregorovich shot a guy for dropping a box and I knew this wasn't a regular factory. I was lucky. My uncle had left a clue in the public library. I had to dive in a tin mine, got caught and found everything out. Sayle bragged to me how he was going to kill all the schoolchildren in Britain because the Prime Minister had bullied him in school. His henchmen decided to grant me a last swim in a tank with a Portuguese man-of-war..."

Alex went on to tell them about her missions (and only what happened on those missions, not how she felt about any of the stuff) as detailed and shortly as possible.

Eagle held her tightly against his body, needing to feel her warm body probably more than she needed his emotional support.

Or maybe it was balanced.

Ziva found it hard to tell.

"So that's how we ended up here," the blonde finished.

Tony, Gibbs and McGee couldn't believe her.

They didn't _want_ to believe her story.

Alex was desperate.

She _needed_ to convince them to trust in her abilities.

Otherwise they didn't have a chance to beat the enemy in his own game.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

AN: Alex needs to share her history with them because they need to find the loophole together with the NCIS team. In trusting them to keep her story secret, for now anyway, she shows them, that she is willing to do whatever is necessary to stop Walker & Co.

**Chapter 8:** Convincing (~3,040 words)

_"So that's how we ended up here.", the blonde finished._

_Tony, Gibbs and McGee couldn't believe her. _

_They didn't _want_ to believe her story. _ _Alex was desperate. _

_She needed to convince them, to trust in her abilities._

_Otherwise they didn't have a chance to beat the enemy at his own game._

Alex sent an apologetic look in Eagle's direction.

"Help me, will you?", she whispered, voice low.

A pained expression flashed across his face. "If you think this is a good idea..."

"I love you, birdbrain. And we talked about this. You need to trust me. At least now you can – help me with it."

"I have your back. But you need to trust me as well, Princess."

She nodded, carefully getting on her feet.

He helped her up, even though it was unnecessary, ignoring the curious looks they were treated to by the others.

Eagle started to undress.

He loosened the belt of the uniform, putting it on the table. He slipped out of the jacket, hanging it carefully over her chair. Then he took his shirt off, revealing his torso.

He was the most scarred of all of K-Unit, having been tortured briefly before.

They knew that much, after training and showering with him for the better part of four years. He had talked to Snake and a psychologist about his nightmares.

"I have been tortured before.", he explained for Tony and McGee who had never seen a seasoned soldier's body. "While on patrol in Iraq, I and some others had been captured. They got to them first, so I was mostly unharmed when we were freed. The rest is a bullet graze on my shoulder from a rifle also in Iraq, but when I was still in the army. My first tour. Then there was a IED which exploded fairly far away from me on my second tour, so I was lucky and just had a few shrapnel pieces stuck in my arms and legs. And I'm 24, by the way."

Ben suspected where this was going and he hated it. Alex was insecure enough. He wanted to shield her from any additional pain. But he knew that she would hate him for interfering.

He closed his eyes, agonizing pain seething through him at what Alex was about to do.

Usually she never showed weaknesses, even to them. Those two tears just a moment ago were a premiere for the SAS soldiers and Ben.

He had been the only one to see her cry in a long time, after being woken one night at her getting a cup of milk out of the fridge. It took a lot of persuasion from him for her to open up to him about the nightmare.

Eagle was the only one who had seen all of her scars, physical ones, at least, and some mental ones as well.

Alex was truly desperate if she went to these measures, baring her soul to these agents like that.

He needed to trust them, to be able to protect her and help her.

She nodded and pulled her shirt off, revealing the black bra and tattoo once again, staring at a point at the wall.

Avoiding his gaze on purpose, knowing this was hard on him as well.

She stood back in the shadows, so her skin was not completely revealed under the harsh neon light.

"Can you point out which ones I mean?", Alex asked Eagle quietly.

"I will." _'Even if it breaks my heart all over again.'_

Any other day, Ben would have wondered why they were that familiar with the respective other's bodies. Today was different, though.

There was a more pressing matter at hand than finding out about their familiarity.

He watched horrified, as Alex stepped back under the light, exposing her rough skin contours for all to see.

Ziva gasped at the torso, even though she had seen a part of it.

Gibbs lost his ability to speak. He had a daughter once. Looking at Alex now almost killed him inside.

Tony stared.

Wolf growled.

Snake had seen the scars before, but was still furious.

Lemming blanched, thoroughly embarrassed by his former patronizing behavior towards her.

And Eagle pressed his lips in thin white lines, trying not to show any emotions.

McGee didn't seem to notice that he cried.

"Car crusher, killing house, Science Museum, acidic spider, hunting 'accident', train and a fence, shark/cave, mad Russian and his henchman, Wimbledon, assassination attempt one, bull fight, Game Slayer live version, Air Force One, tiger, Malagosto, car chase, hot air balloon, assassination attempt two, the first real one. I will spare you the rest. I have been tortured, captured and nearly killed more times than I can count. Scorpia had me for two months the last time they tried, running their torture course on samples involuntarily provided by me. That's where I got my little tattoo; the ink reacts toxic to lasers and would kill me instantly if removed.", Alex explained.

Eagle gave her his jacket. She tried a faint grateful smile for him. His lips twitched upwards, recognizing the gesture and squeezed her hand lightly to reassure her.

A bitter smile edged on her face, she continued: "It's a new brand, The Rider. The doc's closed the ink in where it is now and I added the Russian. I am really only eighteen years old, at least if you go by birth date. That's no joke."

Eagle nodded, confirming McGee's unasked question.

"If anyone sees me turning from a boy in a girl, I am not safe anymore. Every chance at some kind of normal life I ever had will be gone. With my scars, I am as recognizable as Britney Spears. And ever since that assassination-attempt-gone-wrong, I attract men like flies if I want. Something in my enzyme/hormone balance changed and it's like I'm constantly flashing a neon sign over my head that says 'I'm available. Come get me.' Sometimes my body acts on its own."

The blonde spy sent her boyfriend a look that was dark, seductive and absolutely unfitting in the current situation, before she concentrated again.

Eagle had experienced the effects of that particular change first hand. He automatically grinned back at her, eyes dark and telling her exactly what he thought of.

"See? Ben had been captured, so we knew we had a mole in our ranks. I had a suspicion who it might be and we needed to flush him out. Using my transformation had worked pretty good for manipulating men before, so I tried again. I needed help provoking the mole though who was the weakest and incredibly arrogant."

Ben paled in anger. He hadn't heard this part of the story before. The rest of K-Unit cleared some space around him, unconsciously feeling the change in the atmosphere. None of the men wanted to be around when Ben heard what exactly Alex and Eagle had done to 'provoke the mole.'

"We needed a distraction that worked as a bait as well. I had an idea, but like I said, I needed a partner in crime.", she sent her boyfriend a smirk before she concentrated again.

"Persuading the other guys was fairly easy, after I promised to save their asses from you, Ben. So, using my weird 'talent' for the first time, it was easy to convince everyone else that I was a girl who enjoyed to be in the center of the attention, men and dancing.", her hard eyes softened again as she looked at Eagle. "Beating the seventeen newbies was actually kind of fun after that."

"_Seventeen_ assassins-in-training?", Ziva interrupted.

"Yes. The damn dress had no sleeves so I have a few bullet grazes from that, a few knife wounds as well, but it could be worse. I am a good shot."

Gibbs looked slightly murderous, imaging his daughter in Alex's place. He hated for kids to be hurt or abused. This was the worst case he ever encountered.

McGee had just reigned in his emotions, before paling again.

Lemming looked completely abashed. No wonder everyone was so protective over the girl – she needed it.

"You are the best. Better even than Eagle.", Ben said finally. "He is the weapons specialist and sharpshooter of K-Unit."

"I was trained by the best.", Alex muttered, embarrassed but proud that Ben praised her abilities.

Eagle grinned, not feeling bad about being only second best. If there had been a slight chance to beat her at shooting, he would have found it by now. He enjoyed challenging her and usually he benefited from her winning as well.

"Does Taipan know?", Snake wondered.

"Yes." A genuine grin stretched on her lips despite the situation. "He fussed over me, believe it or not. Said I wasn't to eat anything I didn't plant and grow myself."

That lightened up the mood of those who understood the irony shortly.

Ziva suspected whoever Taipan was usually wasn't the caring type.

The NCIS agents were confused.

"I can't believe him.", Ben mumbled, shaking his head.

"Me either.", Alex assured him. She saw the confusion of Gibbs and the others.

So the blonde added: "It's a bit ironic. He is a retired assassin and not one of the touchy-feely types."

Now Gibbs' team understood the joke as well. A grin appeared on Tony's face, imaging a ninja who fussed over a teen.

"Anyway. He won't be able to help us from where he is at the moment. They want his blood as well, if they know he's still alive.", Alex came back to the problem at hand.

Gibbs reigned in his anger, to concentrate. "Alright. So you told us that the enemy probably knows all of this. What else do they know?"

"They know how I react to which torture method, learned a lot in two months. They know my greatest weakness - the people I love. They know how I fight."

"She plays dirty.", Eagle added for the benefit of the NCIS team.

He grinned slightly and earned himself a playful slap against his abs.

"Focus!", Ben scowled in his direction. "And get your head out of the gutter while you're at it."

Alex smirked and whispered something that made Ben who sat closest to her blanch at Eagle smirk as well.

"Alex is the best agent we have.", Ben added. "She is using whatever means possible to win fights on missions."

"Taipan beat her last year.", reminded Wolf, cautioning the enthusiasm of the older spy.

"He is nearly twenty years older than me. What did you expect? I'm pretty good, not a goddess."

Ziva knew that Alex could floor everyone of her team within seconds. But she was better trained than them.

"Then let's see what you got, Rider.", she challenged, expecting an interesting fight. The girl played dirty? She was good at that too.

Alex nodded. She was calmer now.

"A word of warning. Sometimes I lose myself in a fight. You need to either knock me out or restrain me until I caught myself."

Ziva nodded, understanding. She heard similar stories from agents that had survived long in the field but were unable to separate reality and flashbacks at some point during training.

Alex slipped her shirt back on, keeping Eagle's jacket on over it for a little longer.

She was going to fight like she was. Usually she had no choice anyway.

"Stop me, please.", Alex asked Eagle. He was usually the one spotting her and knew what to look for.

"I will. Be careful. You can't break or squish anything."

Hearing their exchange made Tony and McGee grin. Ziva was unbeatable in their books.

"The question is if she gets the chance.", Tony said, 'defending' Ziva.

Eagle simply smiled. He was confident that Alex would hold her own.

* * *

The gym was empty.

Alex climbed in the box ring. Ziva positioned herself a few feet from her.

Eagle and Snake stood on either side of them, outside of their territory, ready to jump in at any given moment.

Alex let her killer-persona surface. This was no use if she didn't show how advanced she was.

Gibbs noted the change in her air, astonished that it was possible for the girl to lose all of her human traits just like that. Nothing had changed in her fighting stance - only now she was more focused.

_Like a sharpshooter before shooting. Or a snake before injecting venom._

Gibbs believed that she was deadly now.

Tony, McGee and the rest of the soldiers stood in a loose group. Both parties looked confident that their team member would win.

Ziva was a highly trained Mossad agent. She had been training for over fifteen years.

Alex was also highly trained, by Scorpia, MI6 and finally Yassen. She was the best Britain had to offer.

The two opponents knew the other was deadly from the way they walked, their current posture and the hardened expressions.

Gibbs shuddered at the thought what this girl had gone through. It made him angry and sad.

Then Ziva moved to attack.

Alex dodged it easily, moving so fast she blurred slightly.

Eagle's observant eyes never left his Alex.

Lemming was clearly as astonished as the two young NCIS agents.

Ziva attacked again, using an advanced combination of jabs to pressure points and Alex again dodged, retaliating with two jabs and a swift kick to take out her legs.

Ziva managed to dodge the the jabs but hadn't seen the kick until it was too late.

Alex pinned her down, hands on two pressure points.

"You lose.", she whispered, but in the now silent gym it rang out as if she had yelled.

Tony and McGee stared incredulously at the display of lethalness by a teenager. No one at NCIS had been able to best Ziva. How was one girl able to do it?

Ben frowned. Alex had ended it quickly; she used the fondness of the other agent to really hit her against Ziva. But in the beginning of the fight Alex had been reluctant.

"You do play dirty.", Ziva accused.

"My opponents do too. They never cared that I was a child or that I am a girl. Not everyone is chivalrous. If you want to know how I fight, then why should I alter my style to fit a training session?"

"Good. Again."

"If you wish."

They positioned themselves again.

Gibbs and Ben exchanged a worried glance.

Eagle knew better than trying to disturb her concentration. Snake and he wore the grim, focused expressions on their faces again.

Ziva was more patient this time. She wanted Alex to attack. Her eyes were glued to the enigma in front of her.

Alex's lips widened slightly in that feral smile again. She had counted on Ziva's next strategy.

The spy decided to humor the assassin.

Alex attacked with an usual combo of jabs and kicks to confuse Ziva and it worked mostly. She was clearly not used to this sort of attack.

Alex forced her back in the defensive, giving her no time to attack.

Ziva dodged most of the jabs and looked for a way to gain back some of the ground she had lost.

Alex opened her defense a bit for Ziva to attack. She enjoyed sparring with someone as good as her.

The NCIS agent took the offered chance and tried to strike back.

The men watched as the two gracefully moving women fought. They blurred slightly, but they were both a sight to behold. Like two Cobras in a cage.

Alex felt her control slip slowly, having flashbacks of a similar situation, sparring with a female agent from Scorpia.

The next second, Eagle held her back, hugging her tightly to him so she was unable to escape.

"It's okay, Princess. No one is going to hurt you. You were just training.", he whispered soothingly.

His voice and scent brought Alex back to herself. For a moment, she let herself relish his warmth, closing her eyes.

"You are as good as me. If not better. How is that possible? I trained from a young age...", Ziva said, astonished at her level of skill.

"I had a more experienced teacher. He taught me everything he knew. I have been trained in martial arts from the age of six. My uncle was a spy. He prepared me for this life."

"I am the daughter of a Mossad agent."

"I know who you are. You have a lot of your father's traits and features, Ziva."

"You met my father?"

"I am the legendary espionage miracle child. During my first year I had nine missions, two CIA, one ASIS. After that I had a ... bad phase and took every mission I could. I worked for and against all of the biggest intelligence agencies. I know more state secrets than most high-profile politicians. If the guys catch me... They wouldn't shoot me on the spot. That would not benefit them in any way."

"We drew. You had to have a hell of a teacher."

Alex smirked. "No. I had a teacher from Hell."

The men had caught themselves by then. Eagle grinned at her joke.

At least she wasn't as hopeless as before, he thought.

"Okay, so what are we going to do against them?", McGee wondered.

Just when Alex was about to answer, her phone buzzed.

The third time in one day? That meant bad news.

And it were bad news indeed.

Alex mouth formed an O before she closed it, rage erasing any emotion from her face. She was absolutely lethal now, not like during the sparring, but worse.

Eagle who had looked over her shoulder, blanched.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

AN: Thanks for reviewing! It really does help with writing! :) If you wanted to know - Taipan appears again. And no, this is a bit more serious than XYXX. Enough said.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9:** Captivating (~2,030 words)

_"Okay, so what are we going to do against them?", McGee wondered._

_Just when Alex was about to answer, her phone buzzed._

_The third time in one day? That meant bad news._

_And it were bad news indeed._

_Alex mouth formed an O before she closed it, rage erasing any emotion from her face. She was absolutely lethal now, not like during the sparring, but worse._

_Eagle who had looked over her shoulder, blanched._

Alex swallowed, before she trusted herself enough to speak.

"They have Sabina.", she said, face impassive.

"They have your sister?", Lemming repeated.

"They do."

Alex got her laptop out. She transferred the picture on the screen, so everyone could see it.

Sabina was still wearing the clothes she had worn yesterday when they had seen her last.

Alex reminded herself that she was a human not a killing machine. Pain was an emotion.

She desperately wanted to shut it off.

"You have a sister?"

"No, not by blood. I lived with them for a year."

The NCIS agents felt sorry for Alex. The SAS soldiers feared rather what the spy was going to do now.

"I need air.", Alex suddenly said. She got up and grabbed Eagle's jacket, heading out of the room.

"Alex...!" Ben's attempt to stop her from going alone failed.

Eagle went after her, keeping his distance to give her some privacy.

* * *

Agent Daniels ran a hand through his hair, exasperated and worried.

"It's just like last year all over again. She's going to kick in the door no matter the cost.", he prophesied, more to himself than anyone else.

Wolf growled. "If she does that again, I'm personally going to buy her those icky heels and glue them to her feet."

Ziva raised an eye brow at that.

"We can't really threaten her with getting grounded, can we?", Snake explained. "And she hates pink, glitz and fluffy stuff."

"So you threaten her with pink clothes and high heels?", Tony laughed.

McGee chuckled. The soldiers kept their serious expressions though.

"You mean it?", Tony asked, unsure if they were kidding or not.

Ziva thought about everything Alex had told them about her missions. "How long have you been her back up team?"

"We trained together when she was fourteen for about two weeks. Officially we are not her back up team. She prefers to work alone, anyway. Most of her partners don't survive very long."

"How come you guys know each other so well, then?", Tony asked.

"I adopted her. She is like a daughter to me."

"And a little sister to us. Ben used to be in our unit and we visit each other often. That's how we learned of Alex's true profession."

"Did she have a back up team before then?", Ziva interrupted, trying to get back on her original question.

"On some missions, yes. Like I said, she prefers solo jobs and the former head didn't think it was necessary on some.", Daniels answered.

"And they would think she pulled a solo now, after seeing her sister like that?", Ziva questioned, following her train of thought.

Ben nodded. "Yes."

"Then we need to work together to stop them. They would never expect her to team up with someone, right? She wouldn't want to put anyone else in danger.", Ziva suggested.

Daniels looked at her, appraising. "You would be right in assuming that. Maybe that's the loophole."

"Do you have any idea where they could hold this girl?", Gibbs wanted to know.

The spy shrugged. "It could be almost anywhere. They have the money and experience to modify a regular white picket-fence house into a torture chamber. They love secret passages, hidden doors and soundproof walls. There are security cameras pretty much everywhere, also hidden, so you don't know where exactly. Cells are bugged as well as most of the other rooms. There is usually only one surveillance room though which is their weak point."

"They get sloppy if they feel secure.", Wolf added, remembering the warehouse in Germany.

"Those guys were mostly amateurs. Newbies. Walker and my good friend the Stranger, however, were not. Walker knows Alex since she was fourteen. He has trained alongside her for weeks. He must have gotten a good look at what she could do then."

"Okay. Let's recap here for a moment. What do we know of Alex's training with Scorpia?", Snake threw in.

Gibbs nodded to McGee to take notes. Looking at things backwards sometimes made it easier to see a minor detail they had missed beforehand.

Ziva opened the thick file on the table and looked for the Scorpia training section.

"Alex must have learned instinctive shooting there. She is a natural. Her accuracy is astonishing. When she sets her mind to it, she can hit a shirt button from two hundred yards away without using a telescope or even looking.", Ben Daniels told the NCIS agents.

Lemming whistled. "She's that good?", he wondered sceptically.

Gibbs grabbed the other file.

Tony stared at Agent Daniels, before deciding to just assume Alex was outstanding at whatever she did.

Ziva didn't agree. "She could be. Alex doesn't shoot at people if she can help it. Her aim wavers when she is confronted with human-shaped targets.", she read from the file.

"That was when she was fourteen. Her aim still wavers but she doesn't hesitate much anymore if she gets into her 'mission mode.'", Ben countered.

He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Alex lost her self in herself.

"She is a lethal weapon. You saw her face earlier. Did it seem very human to you?"

"No. She looked like an assassin. Like a machine."

"I know. For a short while she worked for your father, doing his dirty work for him. I'm not sure how much she damaged herself during that time."

Ziva nodded. "When?"

"I think when she was fifteen, shortly after returning to Britain. I'm guessing she was still grieving about Jack."

"She had a boyfriend?"

"No. Jack was her female housekeeper and guardian. She died on her ninth mission because she accompanied Alex and they were captured. Their captor wanted to test how much pain a human being can bear. Jack thought she was escaping to get help. Really, Alex's clone blew her jeep up. All of that was filmed and Alex had to watch it all on a screen as the clone pressed the button."

Ziva felt pity well up in her. This girl's life was even worse than her own.

And her childhood hadn't been all unicorns and rainbows either.

"Her sense of self-preservation is overruled by her love for others.", Ben continued. "Even more so since then."

* * *

Alex went up to the roof.

She avoided the picture in the message and scrolled down.

_We will kidnap lover boy next. It's you or him. Decide._

She dialed a number. "I need information on those three other assassinations.", she heard herself say in a cold, detached voice.

After clearing a few formalities, the person on the other line answered her questions as satisfactorily as she could.

"Thank you.", Alex said politely.

She knew where they were and how to contact them now.

Before hiding the phone, she sent one last message.

Then she got into position.

_Sorry, Chris._

* * *

"She didn't care how much it would cost her. She went ahead with her plan anyway when she heard you being tortured.", Wolf added thoughtfully.

He glared at the thick file in Ziva's hands as if he wanted to incinerate it with his look alone.

"Eagle is just like her underneath all of that childish behavior. I'm worried what will happen if either of them gets hurt. In Germany... When he heard her scream - her leg was broken by Ben's captor in a fight - he threw all caution out of the window."

"Childish behavior?", Tony repeated.

The SAS man glared at him. "He is actually very much like you, in a way."

"The Eagle you saw today was not his usual self. They had to break up - it's one of the more stupid rules of '6 - this morning."

"We need to keep an eye out for both of them then. And all the while try not to get hurt.", summarized McGee, pen in hand.

Ben nodded. "Yes. They love each other."

"Isn't she a bit young for him? I mean she's only eighteen.", McGee wondered.

"I would be happy if she acted her age every once in a while. He is more of a four-year-old most of the time, so they balance each other out.", Ben answered.

"Did you see any psych evals?", Ziva asked Gibbs.

He shook his head, teeth gritted together angrily. "No, none."

"On one hand that's good. That way the enemy won't know about her feelings and emotions other than what they witnessed or watched from the footage.", Ben argued. "On the other, however, that's not good. Alex won't talk to anyone about her feelings. That proclamation last night was highly out of character. If they heard whatever she said exactly, she is in deep sh**."

"What proclamation?", Lemming asked.

Snake rolled his eyes, annoyed. "The new proclamation of independence. What do you think she proclaimed to Eagle? That she likes black nail polish?"

Tony snickered. "So she did the naughty with your friend?"

"Well we didn't stay to listen if you were wondering. Before this transformation no girl was safe from the Rider-charm."

"Kind of like Tony. He has a lot of girlfriends in a short amount of time.", McGee observed, oblivious to Tony' glare.

The SAS men laughed.

"Maybe that's why she was immune to you at the pool.", Gibbs muttered.

"You tried to get her out of her shell by flirting?", Ben laughed.

The SAS men - save Lemming - grinned, thinking about the night before the masquerade when she used her potential for the first time on them.

"Honestly?", Snake grinned.

"Yes. Why is that funny?"

"You realize what Alex told you about manipulating men, right? She had to practice during a refresher. Find the weakest, lure him in and bite his head off.", Snake told them. "She could have seduced you, before you could think up a way to say no."

"I don't think we should discuss her love life.", Ziva told them.

"No. It's one of her strengths."

"We need to speak to Taipan. He trained her recently and can give us a detailed description of what exactly she is capable of and how much Scorpia knows. He must have given her better pointers than them.", Wolf argued.

"Well, we can always try. If we tell him that she is in danger and we need to profile her, he might be willing to help.", Ben said thoughtfully.

"He _might_?", Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes. He's not exactly fond of spies or soldiers.", Wolf growled.

"He is an assassin.", Ziva stated, even though it was a question.

"Yes. A high-profile one. And if we give you any information on his whereabouts or a name, either Alex or himself will kill us.", Snake answered, giving them something to think over.

"Is there a possibility to talk with him without him showing his face or location?", Gibbs wondered. Technology wasn't one of his strong points.

Ben nodded. "I think so. We need your MTAC room."

The door was more forcefully pushed open than absolutely necessary by Eagle.

His eyes had darkened and gave nothing away but pure hatred. His whole body was tense, hands clenched into fists so hard that the knuckles whitened.

In other words: he was furious.

He glared at them all, making even Ziva shudder, but not really seeing them.

Then he opened his mouth, for only three words.

Three words they never wanted to hear and that expressed sufficiently all his pent-up rage, desperation and hurt.

"They have her."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything except the harebrained schemes for this plot.

AN: Not a lot of Alex in here, but the chapter is needed to fill in some of the blanks in this story.

Enjoy!

And please leave a review! Maybe I'll put up the next chapter today rather than tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **(already!): Gone. (~2,035 words)

* * *

_Alex went up to the roof. She avoided the picture in the message and scrolled down._

'We will kidnap lover boy next. It's you or him. Decide.'

_She dialed a number. "I need information on those three other assassinations," she heard herself say in a cold, detached voice._

_After clearing a few formalities, the person on the other line answered her questions as satisfactorily as she could._

_"Thank you," Alex said politely._

_She knew where they were and how to contact them now._

_Before hiding the phone, she sent one last message._ _Then she got into position._

Sorry, Chris.

* * *

_"She didn't care how much it would cost her. She went ahead with her plan anyway when she heard you being tortured," Wolf added thoughtfully._

_He glared at the thick file in Ziva's hands as if he wanted to incinerate it._

_"Eagle is just like her underneath all of that childish behavior. I'm worried what will happen if either of them gets hurt. In Germany... When he heard her scream - her leg was broken by Ben's captor in a fight - he threw all caution out of the window." _

* * *

_The door was more forcefully pushed open than absolutely necessary by Eagle. _

_His eyes had darkened and gave nothing away but hatred. His whole body was tense, hands clenched into fists so hard that the knuckles whitened._

_In other words: he was furious. _ _He glared at them all, making even Ziva shudder, but not really seeing them._

_Then he opened his mouth, for only three words. _

_Three words they never wanted to hear and that expressed all his pent-up rage, desperation and hurt._

_"They have her."_

Everyone stared at him. Ben paled in anger. She had done it again! Alex had to have found out where they held Sabina.

Wolf ground his teeth together, assessing Eagle. If there would have been a fight, their weapons specialist wouldn't be unharmed. He most likely wouldn't be conscious or even here to alarm them.

"I took the stairs and she took the elevator. I thought she wanted a bit space, but this stubborn idiotic girl had to get herself kidnapped!", Eagle's voice grew hoarse and raw, as if he desperately tried to hold on to his rage.

"Where was she going?"

"The roof. They came with a small helicopter, just big enough to land shortly on top without anyone noticing. I saw them take off, but it was too late."

A few choice curse words came out of K-Unit's mouths.

"What the _hell_ was she thinking?", Ben shouted. "Can you show me the roof? She wouldn't take off without leaving something behind for us to find if we look hard enough. She had to have known somehow that they were coming. Alex is stubborn but not stupid."

* * *

Eagle led the way to the roof.

Everyone was looking hard for something out of the ordinary.

Ziva found what she left behind for them to find - her phone.

It was locked.

Eagle took the phone and typed something in. After the second try he got the password right.

He stared at the display, shaking his head.

"They f******* blackmailed her! Sh**!"

Eagle combed a hand through his hair, understanding her actions now.

He would have done the same, in her position.

That meant he couldn't be this angry with her anymore. Closing his eyes for a second, to reign in his emotions again, Eagle focused on her smile from last night.

"I swear if she gets herself murdered this time, I'm going to kill her.", he muttered.

Only Ziva heard.

"What did you find?", Ben wanted to know.

"They sent her an ultimatum of sorts. If she wasn't going to meet them, they said, I was the next on their docket list.", Eagle explained, his heart breaking.

_Anger. Stay angry._

_Don't cry. _

_Don't cry. _

Don't_ cry._

He opened his eyes again to find everyone was looking at him strangely.

"Show me the message?", Ziva reached one hand out.

"What exactly did they write?", Gibbs asked.

"Who did she call last?", Ben demanded.

"It says: 'We will kidnap lover boy next. It's you or him. Decide.'", Ziva read out loud.

Eagle kicked himself mentally to keep himself in check. A breakdown wouldn't help her now. He could still rant if she was back home safe.

_Not if - when_, he corrected himself.

"Okay. We really need to call Taipan now.", Snake said. "He'll want to know about this."

"What exactly did she tell you last night? They must have heard everything.", Ben argued.

Eagle stared into space, not really seeing anything. He thought about the situation. Ben wasn't exactly the person he wanted to tell what happened last night. If it helped to bring her back safely and soon, he was willing to talk though, to hell with the consequences for him.

"She dragged me in her room, like you saw. Then she made one of her sarcastic remarks, before telling me what Mrs. Jones told her. She... They are not bound by old Scorpia treaties, Ben."

Ben inhaled sharply, the only emotion he allowed himself to show on the surface.

"Was there a treaty about her?", Ziva wondered.

"Yes. They would refrain from killing her if she wasn't on a mission and getting in their way and SO were keeping quiet about who disbanded them.", the spy said, suppressing a groan. "Was that why you blew up?"

* * *

_"I _do_. I don't want to have more people killed. That marine was the _fourth_ victim. I _need_ to help."_

_"No, you _don't_.", he deadpanned. "Look, I understand if you are sent on missions and come back hurt. I hate it, but I can. I would be hypocritical if not. However, you haven't had a decent time off since _three_ years ago. Let somebody else do this job. Please, Alex."_

* * *

"No. She said she needed to help. I didn't agree and she accused me of being an insensitive, uncaring jerk. That's when I exploded."

Wolf and Ben exchanged a look. They had heard most of what Eagle had practically shouted.

"We heard most of that. What did she say?"

* * *

_"No! I freaking _care_ about _you_! Damn it! I would rather the freaking world ended than know you'll get hurt or killed! _For God's sake!_ I would _die_ happily if you wouldn't get hurt!", he exploded._

_"Why would you do that?", the teen whispered. _For me?

_"Because _you_ are damn _worth_ it! You always act like you're not, but you are. Alex, you are a reckless, selfless temptress, not a monster. You are worth every single idiotic remark, tease and threat I have to endure. To me, you are _perfectly_ worth it.", he said exasperated, angry with himself, MI6, the world. Then he added in a low, hoarse voice: "Because I _love_ you."_

_Alex stared at him, unable to comprehend his words._

_"I love you. I don't freaking care that you were a boy in the past. All that counts is the present. And right now you are a stunningly beautiful, highly intelligent _woman_. A young woman, but nonetheless, you are one. When we thought you were shot by Walker, my damn heart stopped, because I cared for you already then! When you come back from missions beat up, bruised and broken, all I care is that you are still _breathing_. That you'll _heal_ at some point. That you are freaking _alive_. I may want to beat the sh** out of the idiots who injured and probably nearly killed you, but it's not my main concern. That's _you_."_

* * *

"She asked me how I could...care for her. Underneath all that tough, bad-ass spy, Alex thinks she isn't worthy to be loved.", his voice was about to crack. "I told her what kind of bull that is."

He had told her he loved her and Wolf and Ben knew it.

"What did she say after that? It was too low for us to understand.", Ben pressed on.

* * *

_"I love you too.", Alex whispered quietly._

_The soldier almost didn't catch her words. Almost. _

_He turned back around, astonished that she said those four words._

_"I love you too. And your craziness. Even if you call me princess.", she cracked a half-smile. "It kind of grows on you after a while."_

* * *

Eagle closed his eyes, his control slipping.

_Don't cry. _ _Don't cry. _ Don't_ cry. _

He slid down, sitting with the back against the wall, supporting him to stay upright.

The memories were crashing in on him.

They crumbled his anger and filled him with an ocean of sadness, pain and fear for her. He tried to keep at least his façade of controlled emotions, as he gathered himself enough to be able to speak.

If they heard everything, Alex was doomed.

They all were.

* * *

_"I know that you are curious and you want to know what happens on my missions, but you never press me for answers if you notice that I would rather not talk about crap like that. At least right then. The others don't give you enough credit for your observation skills or consideration. I also know that you are always there if I need you. Even at two in the morning. I know that you want to shield me from pain, but, birdbrain, if I wouldn't do it, someone else, some other unfortunate kid, will. I can't let that happen," she explained fiercely, but sad as well._

_"That's why I went back in the first place. If I survive long enough to be someone at '6, I can stop them from using minors. Because I care about that as well. And I don't want those NCIS agents to get hurt unnecessarily so I'll try and help them out a little. I don't want what happened to me happen to anyone else. I have the knowledge, the strength and permission to help these agents out. In the future, maybe I'll need their help. One hand washes the next and all that. So, will you support me?"_

* * *

Gibbs felt for the soldier. He had bad luck with his women, actually the last two. At least he was spared the awkward, embarrassing situation that poor guy found himself in. Having to lay down his soul like that to the father of the girl he loved... Gibbs didn't want to change with him.

McGee pitied him obviously, thinking it was bad enough to know a regular bad guy had kidnapped the woman you love. To know she had been abducted by the worst kind of people... He had to be desperate.

"Alex told me why she keeps going. Why she came back. What she wants to do if she gets the chance to survive until she's old enough," the soldier whispered, his eyes closed. A tear ran down his cheek.

Ben paled. "She finally opened up to you?" _Of all the times she could have chosen..._

"Yes. She wanted me to understand her reasoning. Alex...reminded me what Blunt did four years ago. If given the chance, she wants to stop them from employing another minor. She said, she would not have anyone else live through what she...", Eagle ran a hand through his hair and buried his face in his crouched legs, shaking his head slightly.

This perfect picture of hopelessness told Gibbs everything he needed to know.

"If they know the how's and why's, they will use it against her. Right?", Tony, uncharacteristically serious, summarized.

"Yes. And then we're doomed.", Snake whispered. He went to sit next to his comrade. Pulling him in for a hug, like one would a child, the medic looked at Ben. "Taipan may be our last hope. We need to find her ASAP. They won't be nice to her and frankly, I don't want to picture what they will do to Sabina just to spite Alex more."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

AN: Like I promised, a bit more Taipan. Next chapter is pure Alex. (:

**Chapter 11: **Taipan (~2,240 words)

_"If they know the how's and why's, they will use it against her. Right?", Tony, uncharacteristically serious, summarized._

_"Yes. And then we're doomed.", Snake whispered._ _He went to sit next to his comrade. _

_Pulling him in for a hug, like one would a child, Snake looked at Ben. _

_"Taipan may be our last hope. We need to find her ASAP. They won't be nice to her and frankly, I don't want to picture what they will do to Sabina just to spite Alex."_

* * *

Alex was knocked out just when she spotted Eagle sprinting on top of the roof.

In that single moment she wished she could see his face – however hurt and angry – one last time.

There was suddenly a desire inside her to explain – but he would understand, later.

_Because there is going to be a later_, she promised herself.

When she woke up again, she was in a cell, hands bound with rope, staring at the ceiling. She took stock of her injuries - only a light headache so far - and sat up. The spy still wore the uniform jacket of her boyfriend.

She hated herself for putting him through this, abandoning him _again_ for a solo.

_Hopefully, they have kept their word._ _If not, all of this would have been for nothing._

Carefully she got on her feet, trying to inspect the cell she was in. The door was locked, there were no windows or openings of any kind except for a hand-sized air supply.

No way out.

The spy deduced that she had to find another way to escape if she got the chance.

_You have to survive. _

_You _have_ to. _

She examined everything very closely, the white walls, the smooth, thick metal door...

Committing it all to memory.

_Information is a currency. Information is power_, a voice supplied in her head, reciting one of thr many lectures she had to endure for the sake of training.

The bright light kept her awake, so she started some workout sessions.

That way she kept at least her stamina partially intact.

* * *

Ben sat in the same chair Alex had sat in, a few hours earlier. Eagle stood, back leaning against the wall.

He wasn't listening to any of their advice; almost as stubborn as Alex.

_Maybe not only his childishness is infectious?_

The line was accepted and the Sergeant came into view.

"Sir, we have a problem. Taipan may be the only one to help us out..."

Ben was cut off by a familiar cool voice in the background.

"What happened? Ben," the former assassin asked.

"Alex traded herself."

_Quick and easy, Ben. As if it would hurt any less if you say it like that_, Eagle thought sarcastically.

The Russian cursed. "When?"

"Twenty minutes ago. She sent them a message where to pick her up and to set her sister free."

The NCIS agents were obviously unsure of sharing that much information with someone they hadn't met and didn't trust. He was an assassin after all.

"What happened in-between her talking to me and the trade?"

"We received an official threat against her. They want to gather intel from her and threatened to kill her loved ones if she didn't oblige. After three days they planned to expose her to the world," Ben went on.

"Taipan, they have footage of her missions. They know about everything it seems. Even why she is still spying."

The Russian cursed again. "How?"

"We don't know. But they made her choose between trading herself or having one of us kidnapped. And we both know what that girl is thinking."

The Russian probably looked murderous by now. If the iciness in his voice was anything to go by, he was back in his killer-persona. It made Eagle's skin crawl and he felt goosebumps on his bare arms.

She had intentionally taken his uniform jacket with her. Why?

"Walker."

"Yes. And I suspect a few Russians as well; additionally to any number of guards. Can you tell us everything we need to know about Alex? We have to profile her to get to their hide-out. It has to be a place it's more unlikely for her to escape."

"How was she kidnapped?"

"Helicopter."

That answer seemed to appease the assassin somewhat, because he decided to help them. Or maybe it was just his soft spot for Alex that made him talk to them.

Taipan always wanted to help his 'niece' out if he could.

How many times did she mess one of his assignments up? How many times had he chosen to let her live?

The last thing he wanted was her to get hurt.

The Sergeant looked just as curious as everyone else, except Eagle. He knew she was exceptionally good. He had watched her practice, run and occasionally found himself on the receiving end of a lecture.

"She is very promising and refuses to use her full potential at times. She is using sarcasm to cope with situations. She is a natural at shooting. She is agile, fast and silent. She has nightmares, especially if she thinks too much about negative things. She is a runner. She learns quickly and rather passes out than to give up willingly. She likes to be honest, or as honest as you can be as a spy. She adapts easily to new environments and is very observant. Sleep-deprivation causes old nightmares to resurface. She is able to navigate through dark environments and uses her other senses to compensate the loss of one. She likes to issue challenges and be challenged. Alex doesn't want to show her weaknesses and masks some of her strengths if need be. She is like a lioness, protective of her family and ready to defend everyone who messes with them. She is very much like her father was. They look a lot alike and I know that she frequently dreams about her parents."

Taipan took a deep breath.

This was a lot of information. Information that was like gold and important.

Some of it was new to everyone. Some of it they had experienced first-hand or witnessed.

"When Alex talked to me last, she said, Scorpia was regrouping. If they truly merged with the Russian mob, she has all but signed her death threat, Fox. Scorpia will torture her for information but as much as they know about her, she knows a whole lot about them, too which is why she escaped even after the last time. But she doesn't know anything about the mob. And they know her too well, overestimating her rather than underestimating her. There are stories and rumors about her legendary luck. If you want to bail her out, it has to be soon."

This had to be the longest Taipan ever spoke.

"They won't trust me or I would have offered to go to them. You need to dig deep in her family history. Speak to PA, tell her you need to read Hunter's file. It might help you to calculate how many people want to execute revenge on her as proxy. And may I have a word with Eagle?"

Ben looked to the stoney-faced soldier. Eagle nodded once.

"Alright. We will leave you to it. If anything happens, we will inform you."

"Thank you. She is my niece, after all."

That last sentence evoked a few confused looks and an almost-smile from Ben who knew that Taipan had used the same tone as Alex did when she talked about him.

* * *

The other agents and soldiers left Eagle alone in the MTAC room.

They were pitying him and clearly thought the assassin was going to talk about something private.

And they would be correct.

Eagle checked the room.

He was alone.

He felt alone.

_Isolated._

To his surprise, the Sergeant left the assassin, probably not without the Russian asking him to.

Taipan came into his view. He looked his usual self on first glance. Close-cropped blond hair, light-blue eyes, pale skin.

But his eyes were expressing something like compassion. How was it possible?

_Maybe it's the light, tricking me into seeing things that are not there..._

"I know that you would have done everything in your power to keep her from trading herself. She really is a lioness, trying to protect her young cubs."

"She traded herself after they threatened to take me next.", Eagle said, speaking for the first time since telling the others what happened last night.

He had the sudden urge to tell the Russian everything. He didn't want understanding, he wanted to cry and project his pain at something or someone.

The new information didn't evoke any reaction from the assassin.

"I guessed as much. Is her sister safe?"

"No. But she sent them a message to negotiate a deal. Sabina should be set free by now and will probably be found in a few hours."

The assassin nodded. He seemed to agree with this statement.

"If they are not stupid, she will be found soon. Somewhere completely unexpected and far enough away that you won't make any connections with their nest."

For a second, the room stayed silent. Then Eagle voiced what had bothered him so much.

"She told me she loved me. Last night. She told me she needed to do this stupid mission because she didn't want to sit at home, waiting for them to come kill her. She promised not to get herself killed. … How am I supposed to work rationally if I know, she is being tortured somewhere? I want to keep her as safe as I can between missions, assassinations and her damn luck... Why does she have to make it so damn hard? Why won't she take me up on my offer?"

The Russian smiled a faint, bitter smile upon hearing the words.

"Because, Chris, she is not used to anyone voluntarily willing to help her in any way. You are the first person in a long time to just care about her, not her status as spy, friend or victim. Try to prove to her that she can trust you to keep her safe if she lets you. It will be worth it. And never give up hope. This is your time to prove her wrong."

A small smile stretched on Eagle's lips.

"Aye, Yoda, sir."

He mock-saluted and the Russian grinned.

"Birdbrain. Get your princess, give her a dressing down in as many languages as you can speak, spank her if necessary and threaten her with high heels and glitz until eternity when you find her."

Yoda had spoken.

* * *

Eagle left the MTAC room feeling much more focused on the task at hand than when he entered it.

To everyone's surprise, he went to the white board in the room and started to write the most important facts on it with a black marker.

"We have probably not much more than three days. Sabina will most likely be found in two hours give or take one. Maybe she can describe the men that abducted her. If she gives us facials, Taipan may be able to identify a few of them. Or '6 can. If we know more about the mobsters, we can definitely search for their hide-out much more specifically. We know Walker. Alex told us a lot about him. Scorpia as well. Ben can supply more information if he thinks it necessary. And we know Alex. Now, we need to find what things overlap."

Eagle drew three columns on the board, heading one of each with 'Alex', 'Scorpia/Walker', 'Mob'.

"I would suggest we split up in three teams. One is responsible to find as much information as possible on the Mob. How do they operate? What is their motivation? Who is known to be a member? And so on. The second team should look out for anything on the police channel that sounds like Sabina being found. Try to trace her mobile – I don't think there is much hope they left it with her, but it's worth a try – and get her here safely. Someone should probably notify the Pleasures. Three is responsible for finding out more about Hunter and possibly Ian Rider. What were their last missions? Who could still hold a grudge? Why? We need this information to have a chance at narrowing down the people who chase Alex for revenge on her relatives."

Gibbs, Wolf and Ben exchanged a quick look. Then they nodded. Eagle's plan was thought-through, thorough and better than anything they could have come up with at the moment.

"Alright. McGee, Tony – two. You are the best acquainted with the local police, Tony, and McGee is our technology expert. Ziva, contact whoever to find out more about the mob and Hunter or Ian if you can.", Gibbs ordered.

"Snake, Lemming, you join group two. Snake, you have medical skills we might need and are the most soothing person in our team. Eagle, do whatever you think useful. I will try and work on the files again."

"I will call Mrs. Jones. Maybe she is willing to share some of the missing information."

They had a plan. Now they only needed it to work. And soon.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

AN: Alex-centric chapter!

BTW – PA is short for 'Peppermint Addict' and is one of Alex's nick names for Mrs. Jones (first mentioned in XYXX, chapter 6 or 7, I think)

Thanks for reviewing (and complimenting) me so much! I love to hear what you think!

Love, W

**Chapter 12:** F for Flirting Because Your Life Depends On It (~1,565 words)

_Alex was knocked out just when she spotted Eagle sprinting on top of the roof. _

_In that single moment she wished she could see his face - however hurt and angry - one last time. _

_There was suddenly a desire inside her to explain - but he would understand, later. _

Because there is going to be a later_, she promised herself._

_When she woke up again, she was in a cell, hands bound with rope, staring at the ceiling._ _She took stock of her injuries - only a headache so far - and sat up._

_The spy still wore the uniform jacket of her boyfriend._ _She hated herself for putting him through this, abandoning him again for a solo._

_Hopefully, they have kept their word._

_If not, all of this would have been for nothing._

_Carefully she got on her feet, trying to inspect the cell she was in. _

_The door was locked, there were no windows or openings of any kind except for a hand-sized air supply._

_No way out. _

_The spy deduced that she had to find another way to escape if she got the chance._

_You have to survive. _

_You _have_ to. _

_She examined everything very closely, the white walls, the smooth, thick metal door..._

_Committing it all to memory._

Information is a currency. Information is power_, a voice supplied in her head, reciting one of the many lectures she had to endure for the sake of training._

_The bright light kept her awake, so she started some workout sessions. _

_That way she kept her stamina partially intact. _

Alex finished her one hundredth sit up when they came. Eagle's jacket was lying on the abandoned cot, so she wouldn't sweat in it.

Walker sauntered in, acting as if he owned the place. As if he owned _her_.

Alex simply glared at him, not wanting to waste words on someone who had shot her a year ago and dumped a naked, half-decayed body on top of her a few days ago.

He wasn't worth anything in her books, not even the glare.

Three men in black combat clothes, heavily armed, accompanied Walker. Only one of them wore a silver scorpion on his crew neck.

Alex's face was impassive. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing how helpless she felt.

Another man entered behind the guards and Walker. He had a menacing look on his scarred face. He looked like he had a very bad case of pox in the past. Other than his accomplice the stranger wore a black suit, even a tie.

If Alex didn't know better, she could have pegged him down as a business manager.

_Well, he is, kind of - just not for business I particularly enjoy to meddle with._

His head was bald, either because of natural causes or because it was more practical.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I have heard so much about you," the stranger said in Russian.

"Only good things, I hope."

Sarcasm was a way for her to cope, to aggravate her interrogators and an easy way out if she wanted to be unconscious sooner rather than later.

It didn't seem to work on the Russian though.

_'Well, it seems that PA was correct for once. They have merged._', Alex thought sarcastically.

"Oh, I assure you, we heard many interesting things about you. For one what a lethal weapon you could be. I do not believe that you are as good as some say, but I will not make the mistake to underestimate you like so many before."

The Russian sent Walker a knowing look. "However, the rumors about your beauty were correct and partially understated, I see. It really is a shame that you have a boyfriend."

The men's grim faces cracked into an evil grin. Walker was the only one who didn't join them, for whatever reason.

"Well, maybe you can make an exception for a Russian comrade, Aleksandra?"

Alex didn't show the boiling fury at his insinuation. She would rather die than let him touch her.

Instead of biting his head off, though, she put a flirtatious glint into her eyes. "Maybe. Depends on who asks."

The stranger nodded. He seemed to have expected her question at some point.

However she also noticed the way her changed demeanor affected him.

He was a womanizer, a _connoisseur_, a collector. And apparently he had just chosen her as the crown jewel for his collection.

_It wouldn't be the first time I have to flirt my way out of a situation..._

"Ah, for now you can call me Vlad. These are my men. Walker seems to be already acquainted with you.", the stranger replied to her question.

As if they were attending a pick-nick in a park and met through a mutual acquaintance.

Alex heard the faintly husky note in his tone. "We are here to inform you that your friend is alive and set free. Now we would like you to answer a few questions. If you do not reply in a satisfactorily manner, we will convince you to do so with measures that sadly take their toll on a beautiful body such as yours which we would rather prevent. I'm sure you agree with us on that."

"It depends wholly on the questions asked. If you would ask me about my opinion on your new blow-up doll, I would sadly have to inform you that they are terribly clichéd and a sad reminder of a lacking love life."

Alex was cut off by a hard slap, administered by a guard. She acted as if nothing happened.

The Russians were not amused. Walker, however, was. His lips twitched a miniscule amount upwards.

"However if you ask my opinion on your guards and yourself, a rating ranging from 0 to 20... I might be able to help."

Vlad stopped a guard from slapping her again. "Pray, tell me, how this rating thing works."

_Arrogant, vain bastard._

Alex plastered another sickly sweet smile on her lips. "My friend taught it to me when we were younger. A twenty is male perfection on two legs. Zero means the opposite. My boyfriend sadly reached only an eighteen, but what am I supposed to do? Teenage boys are a pain in the a** and he was the only one attractive enough for me from all available men."

Walker narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He refrained from speaking, but he seemed mostly immune to her flirting.

The Russian wasn't.

Nor were the other men.

"Am I supposed to believe that you only play with that soldier?"

"What do you think? Do you believe I told Sabina the truth when she asked me if I was still a virgin?"

It was rather ridiculous how easy she wrapped the majority around her finger. Or held their interest.

Walker stepped forward. "We should focus on the task at hand. You can amuse yourself later with her. First we need to have our answers."

_Damn Walker. So close..._

Alex sent him an icy smile. "Jealous?"

To her utter surprise (which she again stopped from showing on the outside), Walker blushed. Just faintly, but he did.

"No!"

Too late - the damage was done.

The Russians laughed at his expense.

Alex had underestimated him once before, she wouldn't do it again.

The men didn't touch her, expecting her to follow them on her own accord.

_Because they are sooooo good-looking._

Inwardly Alex shuddered in disgust.

_Idiots._

She noticed the rather extensive cell area. None were occupied at the moment - but hers. The men led her up the stairs, chatting and thinking this would be an easy 'touch-and-go'-job.

They were wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Alex saw daylight shine through the windows, lighting the ground level of what appeared to be a regular one family house.

A farm house.

She also noticed an SUV in the front yard.

_This is too easy._

Walker was in the front, next to Vlad. Before the two men next to her could react, she had knocked them out, striking like a cobra, and pulled two of their guns out at the same time. She incapacitated three and four, shot Vlad in the knee and Walker's hand that had just drawn his gun.

She shot the door open and ran out onto the yard, towards the SUV.

She picked the lock as skillfully as knocking the men out before and hot-wired the car.

Angry shouts followed her, yelling at her to stop, to come back (_Seriously?_) or simply fired at the tires.

In that chaos, Alex made it on to the street, racing away as fast as possible.

She didn't celebrate her escaping.

She wasn't safe yet. Her foot didn't budge from the gas pedal for a long time. And when she thought, maybe, just maybe, to be rid of any pursuers, she was captured.

_Again_.

And again it were angry Russians dragging her back to the damn hellhole of a house...


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

AN: Contains death! If you rather not read anything gruesome and/or icky, skip the chapter. Trust me. Love, W

**Chapter 13:** Hostage (~1,930 words)

* * *

_In that chaos, Alex made it on to the street, racing away as fast as possible._

_She didn't celebrate her escaping. _

_She wasn't safe yet._

_Her foot didn't budge from the gas pedal for a long time._

_And when she thought, maybe, just maybe, to be rid of any pursuers, she was captured._

_Again._

_And again it were angry Russians dragging her back to the damn hellhole of a house..._

* * *

_"I would suggest we split up in three teams. One is responsible to find as much information as possible on the Mob. How do they operate? What is their motivation? Who is known to be a member? And so on. The second team should look out for anything on the police channel that sounds like Sabina being found. Try to trace her mobile – I don't think there is much hope they left it with her, but it's worth a try – and get her here safely. Someone should probably notify the Pleasures. Three is responsible for finding out more about Hunter and possibly Ian Rider. What were their last missions? Who could still hold a grudge? Why? We need this information to have a chance at narrowing down people who chase Alex."_

_Gibbs, Wolf and Ben exchanged a quick look._ _Then they nodded. _ _Eagle's plan was thought-through, thorough and better than anything they could have come up with._

_"Alright. McGee, Tony – two. You are the best acquainted with the local police, Tony and McGee is our technology expert. Ziva, contact whoever to find out more about the mob and Hunter or Ian if you can.", Gibbs ordered._

_"Snake, Lemming, you join group two. Snake, you have medical skills we might need and are the most soothing person in our team. Eagle, do whatever you think useful. I will try and work on the files again."_

_"I will call Mrs. Jones. Maybe she is willing to share some of the missing information."_

_They had a plan. Now they only needed it to work. _ _And soon._

* * *

Alex was carried back, desperately trying to escape.

But the men didn't leave anything to chance, this time.

She was subdued, drugged, bound and thrown back in her cell.

The spy was bleeding sluggishly from several minor cuts she had acquired during the man-handling.

Her hair was a mop and she felt as if she was floating.

Sometimes she forgot what side was up and down, lying on the cot, flying away from all of this in her mind.

* * *

Ben had vanished over an hour ago to talk to Mrs. Jones privately. Tony and Eagle were busy trying to convince the Pleasures to calm down while McGee was hacking Sabina's phone. He managed to get a trace on it, only it kept jumping from twenty-three countries (so far) to another in some sort of chain reaction.

Edward Pleasure tried to remain calm as he thought about the situation. It was horrible to think this happened again – after France. If he felt horrible, Alex was sure to be excruciatingly hurting inside for putting Sabina in that position again.

Eagle brought them a coffe while they waited for something to happen.

The radio they had 'borrowed' from one of Tony's old acquaintances cackled to life.

_"Unauthorized car chase, reported by state troopers. Does that fit your case?"_

Eagle started to fight the hope that was building in him right away. She would have send him something if she had escaped. The police wasn't exactly the fastest in finding stranded vehicles.

He grabbed the radio. "Yes. What do you have for us?"

_"Well, if it was your girl, she didn't escape them fully. There is residue suggesting at least two other cars. She wired the SUV and managed to dodge a lot of bullets. We're suspecting AK-47s or at least automatics. No blood, though."_

Eagle's heart sunk again. But at least she wasn't shot. "That's... good. Where was the car coming from?"

_"We don't know. The SUV isn't registered. But I can describe it to you."_

"Please do that. We count on details," Tony reminded his friend.

_"Well, black SUV, about 100 bullet holes in back and sides, a silver scorpion on the back."_

Eagle swore under his breath. "She was right then. Darn. Can you send us the coordinates?"

"_Sure. Sent. Can I do anything else for you?_"

"Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Shootings in supposedly safe 'hoods, car chases..." Tony answered.

"Thanks for your help. This might actually turn out to be a good lead."

_"__You're welcome. And, Eagle, we'll get her back."_

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I just wonder if she's going to be alive or in a body bag."

Gibbs gave him a gentle cuff to the back of his neck. "Never give up."

The soldier sighed, sounding as tired as Gibbs felt. "I know. Anything new on your front?"

"Not yet. I have a friend at the FBI but he'll need permission for the files. He apparently has not the clearance needed." Gibbs snorted.

Eagle nodded. "I guessed as much. McGee couldn't hack in her file, so why would they not protect the others as much?"

Liz put a hand on his shoulder. "If you need someone to talk, contact us. We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we took Alex in. She is stubborn but she's got a heart of gold."

Eagle sighed again. "I know. I just hope her deal was followed through after the escape attempt."

The radio cackled again. _"Hey guys I just got info on a girl, black-haired, blue eyes, about eighteen or so. She is unconscious but otherwise unharmed. They wait for someone to identify her and pick her up. Is that your friend?_"

"It might be. I'll come over with the parents."

Tony, Eagle and the Pleasures left.

Gibbs and McGee were the only ones left. The American ex-marine got up and wrote the new information on the board.

* * *

When they came for Alex the second time, she was still too drugged to care. Her head still felt like it was floating on cloud nine.

Walker was back again, while Vlad was nowhere to be seen. He probably still had medics look at his knee.

"I always knew you had a flair for the dramatic. But shooting him in the knee?", Walker said.

Alex grinned at him, not really conscious yet. "I did what? (add in a giggle) Who shot... who in the knee?"

Walker turned to the guards. "Who subdued her?"

"Dmitri."

"Get him in here. He messed up. She's of no use like this. Look at her! She's not even coherently speaking!"

The guard obeyed.

Alex was left on the cot, listening to what was going on.

Walker drew his gun, waiting impatiently for the man to show. The guard returned with yet another black-clothed man.

"You idiot! She can't be interrogated like this! What did I tell you? Subdue her so much, she's not fighting back but don't overdo it. I don't know what the Mob taught you, but we're not forgiving failure."

And then he shot the man.

Brain matter painted a gruesome red splatter design on the formerly white walls. The guard who brought Dmitri in turned green and looked at his dead comrade.

Alex jumped at the gun shot. Her drug-induced happiness wore suddenly off and turned into fear. She was crying like a baby.

When she opened her eyes and the dead man was still there, she heaved the contents of her stomach in a bucket.

Brain was her least favorite décor by a long shot, she mused.

* * *

Eagle let the Pleasures enter first. After all, this was their daughter. Liz immediately grabbed Sabina's hand – no doubt it was her – and stroke her cheek gently. Edward sat in a chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible with his leg.

And it was true what Tony's friend had said. She was physically unharmed. But mentally?

Both men sat in chairs, giving the family their space. They would guard the three of them for now.

Tony's phone rang.

_"Ziva found out something on Hunter and Ian."_

"We're listening."

_"Great. Hunter appears to be the dream of every film maker. Supposedly looked like Alex when she was younger. Blonde hair, brown eyes, tall, attractive. Was in the SAS before joining MI6. Code name Panther."_

Eagle's eye brows rose almost to his hairline. "Are you sure she said Panther?"

"_Yes_," Ziva confirmed. The phone was on speaker then.

"_Why? Does that name mean something to you?_"

"Panther is the one holding most of the previous records at Hell. His code name has been put on hold and never given out again, after he left the SAS."

"_Previous records?_"

A dry smirk appeared on Eagle's face. "Alex broke some of them."

"Figures," Tony muttered.

"_There are some articles on a bar fight before Alex was born. Panther was supposed to have killed a guy that insulted the army,_" McGee supplied from the background.

"That guy is the role model for everyone at Hell. I don't think he would have done something like that if he wasn't undercover."

"_Considering that was right before he joined Scorpia..._"

Tony stared at the phone, shocked.

* * *

When Alex finally came around, the dead guard was still lying on the floor of her cell. Walker and his companions had left an hour or so ago.

She was alone with the dead man whose brain was splattered all over the freaking walls.

If there was something left in her stomach, she would have retched it out.

The blood and brain had slid down the walls and pooled on the floor underneath.

She was somewhat used to seeing dead people, people who had been shot, tortured to death and killed in some gruesome way, but she didn't have to spend her time with them in a small cell.

Carefully she avoided stepping on the man or his blood to search for anything useful. It might be against her morale, against her ethics, to launder, but she had to get over her inhibitions to survive this mess.

She found nothing in the way of a gun or knife.

_Probably Walker. He knows me too damn well._

She cursed lowly and sat back down on the cot. What now?

As if on cue, the cell door opened again.

Walker noticed that she was up and motioned the guards to tie her up and follow him.

"Nice to see you returned to reality. A drugged you is even worse than a flirtatious you."

"I'm sorry if I'm not meeting your standards. As you know I just recently have been turned into a girl. Their mannerisms still seem as foreign as Turkmenistan." (Seriously, no offense.)

"Never been? It's supposed to be a lovely country this time of the year."

"Well, if you're vacationing there, I seriously have to reconsider my plans for my next holiday."

"I regret to inform you that there will be no such thing as your next holiday."

"Oh, regret it you will."

"You are in no position to threaten me, Alex."

They had arrived at their destination.

And Alex prepared herself mentally for what had to come next.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

An: Well, I would write 'Enjoy' but I don't think that's anything you'd really enjoy. And yes, it is a bit heavy. So don't eat or plan to eat if you have a weak stomach while reading this.

**Chapter 14:** Torture

* * *

"There are some articles on a bar fight before Alex was born. Panther was supposed to have killed a guy that insulted the army." _McGee supplied from the background._

_"That guy is the role model for everyone at Hell. I don't think he would have done something like that if he wasn't undercover."_

"Considering that was right before he joined Scorpia..."

_Tony stared at the phone, shocked._

* * *

Eagle sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, she's right. It runs in the family."

"Why did her father join_ Scorpia?_"

"_My conact wasn't sure. That's where his nick name – Hunter - comes from. He apparently was one of their best assassins and taught Gregorovich the ropes of the job. Until recently everyone thought MI6 killed him during an exchange. Alex had to be a few months old then... Fox said Hunter and his wife were killed on the plane to France by Alex's godfather._"

"Shitty life," Tony commented.

"You saw some of her scars. What did you think?" Eagle slapped the back of Tony's head.

"_Did you slap him for me?_" That was Gibbs.

"I did."

Edward Pleasure had listened in on their conversation.

"I didn't know that Alex was betrayed by her own godfather. It would explain the way she behaved when she first came to live with us," he said thoughtfully. Eagle studied the man, smiling slightly.

"She trusts you now."

"Yes. Thanks to you. You put all of the broken pieces back together," a female voice whispered.

Sabina had woken up.

* * *

**AN: If you do not like to read about someone being tortured (which I can fully understand – I hate to write about it TBH) skip the next part. It ain't gonna be pretty. And no, I'm not a psycho-/sociopath. Or into BDSM or something. **

* * *

"You are in no position to threaten me, Alex."

They had arrived at their destination.

And Alex prepared herself mentally for what had to come next.

She was pushed or man-handled into a metallic room that reminded her of a morgue. There was only one 'table', a chair, an assortment of varying 'instruments' and definitely a hidden recording device.

They were perverse enough to document their 'experiments' thoroughly.

Vlad – grinning more than just slightly mad – was ready for their 'sessions'.

Alex struggled all the way to the metal shackles that were hanging from the ceiling.

_Ah yes. This one comes with your very own morgue/torture chamber. If you are interested in hidden cells in the basement as well, you will love this house. So inconspicuous from the outside... Perfect for terrorist organizations, maniacs, socio-/psychopaths. _

One of the guards cut off the black shirt she wore.

It wouldn't have mattered either way. The sole purpose of this action was to expose the Scorpia branding on her chest and to humiliate her further by taking (some of) her last dignity away.

Alex couldn't care less about her dignity.

They had most likely seen her naked in the video of her transformation.

At least she was still wearing her bra.

_Go to your happy place._

She was secured into the shackles.

"Aleksandra, you know that we have to reprimand you for trying to run away. Don't you? You have been in this business long enough to know it's not all James Bond makes it out to be. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Alex knew they wanted an apology from her.

Which she would give them the day hell really had frozen over.

Alex grinned. "Does your knee hurt badly, _Vlad_? Is the pain almost too much to bear?"

She was cut off by the first thunderous whip lash.

Not wanting to show her pain on the outside, she continued on. "Have I shattered your bloated ego? I'm so _not_ sorry."

Two more strikes on her back.

Deep ones that drew blood.

Alex ground her teeth together, the only acknowledgment she would give them for whipping her back as strongly as that. Serious waves of pain exploded in her body.

Vlad enjoyed his little revenge obviously. The prove of just how much he enjoyed himself at the moment was clearly visible to anyone who watched.

Alex decided to taunt him with it, thinking about new insults rather than the excruciating pain in her back which threatened to overtake her senses and control.

She defiantly held the gaze of her captor, giving off the impression of a deadly caged animal that was rather dying than to be broken in.

Many had tried and she had always – _always_ – found her way back to herself.

"Do you enjoy (lash) the view, you pervert? (double lash) With an ugly face like yours (lash) I wouldn't be surprised (lash) if even the paid company (lash) would run away from you. (double lash)"

Alex kept her voice even and steady throughout her whole taunting speech. Her brown eyes seemed coated with ice, glaring, boring themselves into Vlad's, daring him to whip her harder.

Even Walker who had known her previously was surprised about how much control she exerted over her own body. Other men and women had been a quivering mess of blood, tears and sweat at this point.

Not Alex, it appeared.

Vlad was only getting more and more furious. He wanted to work his rage off on her, maybe enjoy the view a little – she was beautiful even with blood running down her back (Sorry. It's just such a messed up character.) - and force her into submission. But somehow _she_ was only enraging _him_ further, his whole plan backfiring on him.

She taunted him when it should be the other way around.

She defied him even when he was clearly in charge of her.

Or _should_ be in charge of her.

"It appears to me as if you made your choice. Twenty lashes and Walker, you're counting," the Russian ex-mobster ordered in a barely controlled voice.

* * *

**Okay. Break. Or I might barf.**

* * *

_Laughter. _ _Deep, genuine, happy laughter mixed with her breathless giggles._

_"I'm sorry, birdbrain. I'm sorry!"_

_"You are not, Princess. Not enough, anyway."_

_Gentle fingers tickling her mercilessly. _

_Calloused fingers that could work incredible magic on her back if she _really _needed a massage._

_Soft fingers that were simultaneously able to evoke the hidden fire in her and keep the ice far, far away. _

_"Please... stop...!"_

_"Promise to never ever do something as stupid as that again."_

_"I... promise...!"_

_He grinned mischievously, bending down to kiss her gently with those surprisingly soft lips of his she apparently could never get enough of. _

_Lips that could do unspeakable things to her body._

_Lips that could soothe her pain, make her forget._

_Lips that promised trust, love and warmth__._

_"Next time you think about blowing a compound up while you're still in it, I _will_ kill you myself. Understood?"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_He bend down, still having her hands in one of his, kissing her more urgently. _

_She retaliated, not caring in the least about his gentle hold on her. She could break it at any point if she wanted or needed to. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Sadly, the break is over. Urgh. I just hate myself for this. Hardly fair, right?**

* * *

Alex smiled at the still fresh memory. That night had been one of the best in her life. Even though she had _giggled_ to her unending shame.

The memory of that night kept the pain at bay – somewhat.

Her mind was clearer than expected. She was still able to concentrate to a certain extend.

Vlad was obviously not happy about the results of his 'work'. She should be a broken, quivering, sobbing mess by now. Yet the receiver of his vicious treatment _smiled_. _How can she still be smiling?_

Nobody had ever lasted this long.

Alex didn't appear to care when she was released from the shackles.

She didn't hiss in pain or bit her teeth together so hard they drew blood.

She was completely immersed in the happy memory.

Walker was silently impressed. Alex had never once shouted in pain. She had simply endured the pain, bore it like Atlas bore the world on his shoulders, and – smiled.

"No food today, I'm afraid. I hope you enjoy your new décor?"

"Oh, brain matter was always my favorite," Alex answered sardonically.

"You might be able to... _persuade_ me to change my mind about the food... Depends if you ask – nicely."

She fixed a whole new hatred-filled glare on Vlad, spitting at his combat-boot-covered feet. "You are a vain, arrogant _bastard_. I will _never_ belong to your little collection. Remember that. I only say it once. And if you dare to touch me, I will bite your little friend off so you'll be able to sing the high C for the rest of your miserable life."

Walker hid his amusement well, but Alex saw the skin around his eyes wrinkle minutely.

_They are everything but united. These two hate each other's guts..._

Vlad paled in anger (or fear?). "No food for the next two days. Get her out of my presence! Put something on her lashes. She can't be delirious for the next session."

The guards obeyed right away. Orders were not questioned.

Not if they didn't want to decorate some other wall with their blood and brain matter.

Alex, still bound at her hands, struggled with superhuman pain-tolerance against the men that man-handled her back to the cell.

She was weakened by her wounds and the blood loss, but she was Lioness.

She would never give up without a fight.

* * *

**Torture is over. Back to the man we all love and adore for his sometimes blatant idiocy and sweetness.**

* * *

Edward Pleasure had listened in on their conversation.

"I didn't know that Alex was betrayed by her own godfather. It would explain the way she behaved when she first came to live with us," he said thoughtfully.

Eagle studied the man, smiling slightly. "She trusts you now."

"Yes. Thanks to you. You put all of the broken pieces back together," a female voice whispered.

Sabina had woken up.

Eagle stared incredulously and gratefully at the stubborn black-haired girl. She was clearly exhausted, but she made an effort to stay awake long enough to answer their questions.

"I have no idea where they kept me. It was very silent, though. No cars driving by or sirens going off or anything. They mostly kept me somewhere with windows. I could feel the warmth of the sun and it was real not some heater, trust me. I never saw any of them. I was blindfolded and if not then they would make me look into some bright light so I wouldn't distinguish their faces," Sabina stared into Eagle's eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't help you very much. I know that Alex traded herself for me, I heard them discussing some kind of deal in Russian."

"How do you know Russian?" Tony was honestly surprised.

Sabina smiled wryly. "Alex taught me the basics during a vacation once. She thought we could talk more privately, because most people here don't speak Russian. She is a very good teacher."

"I know," Eagle tried to smile reassuringly.

_Damn. This is a dead end._

Sabina saw right through his façade. "Don't beat yourself up. Alex will get through this like she got through everything else."

"You better not beat yourself up either. Alex thought she had no other choice and would have gone either way. At least you are safe now."

"Call me when she gets back, so I can yell at her, please?"

Eagle smiled genuinely, just slightly. "I will. After yelling at her myself."

"Good. And threaten her with something substantial like not kissing her for a very long time."

Tony grinned. "You two could really be sisters."

Tony's phone rang again.

It was a message from an anonymous source. Without thinking his actions through, Tony automatically opened the mail.

They all paled considerably as he watched the video on his display.

Sabina couldn't stand the horrible, brutal lashing without vomiting.

And the others were all tempted to follow suit.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider/NCIS.

**Chapter 15:** Aftermath (~2,450 words)

* * *

_She fixed a whole new hatred-filled glare on Vlad, spitting at his feet._

_"You are a vain, arrogant _bastard_. I will _never_ belong to your little collection. Remember that. I only say it once. And if you dare to touch me, I will bite your little friend off so you can sing the high C for the rest of your miserable life."_

_Walker hid his amusement, but Alex saw the skin around his eyes wrinkle minutely. _

They are everything but united. These two hate each other's guts...

_Vlad paled in anger (or fear?). __"No food for the next two days. Get her out of my presence! Put something on her lashes. She can't be delirious for the next session."_

_The guards obeyed right away. __Orders were not questioned. _

_Not if they didn't want to decorate some other wall with their blood and brain matter._

_Alex, still bound at her hands, struggled with superhuman pain-tolerance against the men that man-handled her back to the cell. She was weakened by her wounds and the blood loss, but she was Lioness. _

_She would never give up without a fight._

* * *

_Tony's phone rang again. _

_It was a message from an anonymous source._

_ Without thinking this through, Tony opened the mail. _

_They all paled considerably as he watched the video on his display. _

_Sabina couldn't stand the horrible, brutal lashing without vomiting. _

_And the others were all tempted to follow suit._

* * *

Eagle wanted to close his eyes or at least look away.

He wanted to vomit, to shower, to wash his eyes.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to yell at the man to stop.

He wanted a lot of things in that moment.

But he couldn't. Some sort of morbid sense made him stare at the display, unable to do anything but watch.

_At least she's still alive._

He felt the rage grow in him again, this time it was stronger than ever before. But that had to wait.

"That's Alex. Right?" Sabina's voice sounded even more hoarse now.

Eagle finally closed his eyes for a second, reigning in his emotions, so they would not color his voice. He had enough of misunderstandings.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"What exactly were they doing? Why?"

He looked at her, examining her face.

She was so innocent compared to Alex. She still saw the world in black and white, even after being kidnapped by Damian Cray and Gregorovich.

"Sabina, you don't want to know. Trust me," he begged her.

"I need to know. I will have nightmares if I don't find out. I probably will have them anyway. So just tell me. Okay?"

"Alex... They whipped her. Literally. That's what the nauseating sound was," Eagle explained, suppressing his fury and disgust.

Tony looked at the soldier, trying to read him. "Do you know what she said to the guy when he started?"

"No. She probably riled him up. That's the way she works."

"You mean she made him even more angry?"

Eagle nodded curtly, barely keeping himself together from verbally lashing out at anything or anyone in his vicinity.

_Now is not the time. But Walker, you are mine. This time I will kill you if you had anything to do with this. And you 'friend'... _

Tony sent the message to Abby who had never met Alex so she was not as attached. "Abby might filter it out. It could be important. And at least we have a face now."

"But why? Why should they give us a face now?"

* * *

Alex sat on her cot, in her cell.

The dead guard had thankfully been removed from the floor, but his blood and brain were still splattered on the walls.

Even when she closed her eyes she could see him, lying there.

The pain had a strange effect on her. She felt fuzzy and some things swam in front of her eyes.

Walker had brought her a few bandages and disinfectant so her wounds wouldn't hinder a new session. A guard was instructed to tend to her wounds. His rough fingers touched only what was necessary to touch – which she was grateful for.

_ Maybe the threat has intimidated some of the guards..._

They had to know that Alex could be deadly if she wanted to. Some should have heard of her escape attempt by now, additionally to her threat of castrating anyone who tried something with her.

The guard had done his best, knowing she would be needed tomorrow.

Alex tried to push the pain away.

She needed to get a way out of here. And fast.

She had left all of her gadgets at NCIS though.

This wasn't even supposed to be a mission at all in the first place!

She decided to sleep for a while. Maybe she could clear her head in the process and find a solution for her problems. Folding the uniform jacket and putting it on the pillow, she lay down, on her belly.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the calming scent of her boyfriend, easing the way to a new dream.

* * *

Abby was surprisingly fast in filtering the speech from the video. Simultaneously she ran a search on the face in all known data bases – Mrs. Jones cleared her for this single purpose.

Gibbs, Ben and Wolf now stood in her lab, listening to the conversation during the video.

_"Aleksandra, you know that we have to reprimand you for trying to run away. Don't you? You have been in this business long enough to know it's not all James Bond makes it out to be. So what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"Does your knee hurt badly, Vlad? Is the pain almost too much to bear?" _That was Alex's voice.

She was cut off by a thunderous lashing sound.

Ben grimaced.

_"Have I shattered your bloated ego? I'm so _not_ sorry."_

"Oh, Alex... Why," Ben shook his head sad and angry. "Why don't you just shut up when you can take the easier way out?"

"Because she really is a lioness. She won't give up until she is dead, Ben. You should know that by now. Alex never takes the easy way out. If anything she deliberately takes the hard way," Wolf reminded his friend.

_"Do you enjoy _(lash)_ the view, you pervert? _(double lash) _With an ugly face like yours _(lash) _I wouldn't be surprised_ (lash)_ if even the paid company _(lash) _would run away from you. _(double lash)_"_

Alex kept her voice even and steady throughout her whole taunting speech.

Gibbs had to hand it to her – she had more control over herself than anyone else he knew.

"Those lashes must be painful. I saw the video. Each of them left some sort of mark, but at least ten need stitches," Abby informed them gravely.

"I know. They won't play nice with her. Especially not after attempting to escape," Ben told the goth.

"Could we get this over with, please?" Wolf was not very keen on continuing this conversation. He wanted to grab Alex and shake her for doing this and kill her torturer.

_"It appears to me as if you made your choice. Twenty lashes and Walker, you're counting," _the torturer said. He spoke Russian the entire time.

Ben clenched his teeth together. Eagle would kill the ex-CIA agent for sure now. Or would die trying.

_"No food today, I'm afraid. I hope you enjoy your new décor?"_

_"Oh, brain matter was always my favorite,_" Alex answered sardonically.

Abby giggled a bit about this. She had taken a liking for the poor girl, not knowing who she was or what, but she thought, she must be the most stubborn and bravest woman that she ever heard of.

_"You might be able to... persuade me to change my mind about the food... Depends if you ask – nicely."_

At this every one of the men tensed further, hands balled into fists. Ben was the most affected, because he honestly didn't care to hide his emotions anymore.

He was really, really mad.

A spitting sound could be heard. Then Alex growled: _"You are a vain, arrogant _bastard_. I will _never_ belong to your little collection. Remember that. I only say it once. And if you dare to touch me, I will bite your little friend off so you'll be able to sing the high C for the rest of your miserable life."_

"She is fierce, isn't she? I like her. Can I meet her when you save her? Please, Gibbs," Abby said, sounding a bit more like her usual cheerful self.

"Did you have a hit on the face yet?"

"No. But it's still running."

"Then let's finish this," Gibbs replied.

_"No food for the next two days. Get her out of my presence! Put something on her lashes. She can't be delirious for the next session,"_ the same Russian that had spoken earlier said.

"Was that all?"

"Yes. I think she will be okay for now at least, considering the situation. The guards seem to be wary around her. Maybe because she never screamed once the whole entire time. She has to have superhuman strength or self-control. I counted. She was whipped about thirty times. And the freakiest thing was, she even smiled at the end."

Gibbs stared at his favorite. "She did _what_?"

"She smiled. It even unnerved the Russian. He didn't expect her to control herself so much. Nor did he expect her to refuse his...offer. And she still struggled after the torture when they went to get her out of the shackles."

Ben nodded. That sounded much more like his adoptive daughter. "That's typical Alex. Never underestimate her."

"She has a weird tattoo. Do you want me to run a search on that?" Abby wondered.

"No need. We know what it means. And we saw the scars as well," Gibbs told her, already heading for the door.

"Oh... What am I supposed to do now? I mean until the face-recon gives us a name?"

"McGee tries to hack a cell. Maybe you can help him. Just ask him."

"Alright. Send him down!"

* * *

Eagle and Tony were exchanged with CIA agents, gladly provided by Joe Byrne. He had known that the Pleasures were close to Alex and he heard about her abduction. The least he could do – or so he said – was to provide efficient protection for Alex's loved ones.

The man was very different from anything they were used to SO-wise.

In a different situation, Eagle might have liked to have a nice chat with him. Alex respected the man – if not even genuinely liked him – so he wanted to get to know Byrne.

And he had the sneaking suspicion that this feeling was mutual.

But Eagle could think about this later. Now he had to help Alex.

Tony, Snake and him got back to NCIS HQ as fast as possible.

When they opened the door to their temporary mission control room, hoping the others would be there, working or having made a progress, they were disappointed. McGee was the only one there, typing fiercely on his keyboard.

His concentrated expression led Eagle to believe he was in the middle of something important.

Then his gaze wandered over the room. Something was nagging him in the back of his head.

His eyes fell on the blue duffel bag in one of the corners. Cautiously he opened it.

Alex had left them her gadgets.

The coins, the gum – everything. Ben would be most likely able to explain how some of them worked or could find someone who would be competent enough.

_They can be very useful if they were to infiltrate the compound where Alex was held..._

Meanwhile Tony sat down. He had added the information they had gathered from Sabina to the board which now held an excessive amount of Alex-related things.

Someone had written down what she had said during the session they had watched on Tony's phone. His whole body tensed with anger – no, fury.

"Calm down, Chris. I know it's hard but you need to breathe," Snake muttered worriedly.

"If we find out where she is, and Walker is still there, he belongs to me. Clear? And his friend as well. I would hate for him to miss out on all the...fun."

Snake made him sit down. "You are of no use to anyone if you storm in there like the Angel of Death or something like that. Call Taipan. Show him the face. Maybe he knows him. His face can't be hard to forget."

A shout drew their attention to the American techie. McGee grinned. "Abby and I have a clue. The coordinates you were sent are in the middle of nowhere. There is nothing but trees, grass and the road, not counting a few buildings."

"Perfect. They could probably spot her all the way," Eagle muttered darkly.

"Probably. But it overlaps with what you were told by Sabina. So they are most likely holding Alex where they held her friend. I cross-reference everything she said with what we know so far and maybe we'll get a hit."

"Good work, McGee," Gibbs said. McGee's grin widened.

"I'll talk to Taipan then," Eagle mumbled. Someone had elected him the main spokesperson with Hell, probably because they wanted to give him the feeling of doing something useful while sitting there and waiting.

He entered the MTAC room, clearing the area. Everyone left willingly. Most of the agents had heard that his girlfriend had been abducted and they were trying to find her through one of Ziva's contacts.

Eagle typed something in the computer, concentrating hard on the task at hand.

When the lines connected, the Sergeant and Taipan appeared.

"Do you know this man?" Eagle had no time to waste.

Taipan seemed to appreciate that. He studied the picture the soldier had sent him attentively.

The Russian finally nodded, after thinking about it. "I know him. Where did you get his face from?"

"They sent us evidence of her...situation."

He meant torture and every one of them knew it.

Taipan's face hardened. "Do you have something to take notes on? I will tell you everything I know."

Eagle left the MTAC room, feeling like the team had accomplished something.

They had a name. They had a bit of history to go on.

They were making progress.

_Hold out for a little longer, Princess. We'll find you._

Another gleeful shout from McGee tore him out of his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider. Or NCIS. Just German Grammar, the plot and the ability to grin widely at every review I get. ;)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 90 REVIEWS (so far)!

AN: BTW - I got a few PMs asking who Hugo was (chapter 5). Incidentally, when I wrote the chapter, he was just a guy Ben hates. Then I decided he was the guy at the party mentioned in the first chapter (scroll down to the end). Just wanting to clear things up a bit.

If anyone's interested: I listened to Gentleman's new record while writing this. Especially 'Homesick' and 'Memories' fit the chapter (I think).

**Chapter 16: **Planning (~1,700 words)

Alex woke when she heard soft footsteps in the hallway. She sat up, waiting for whatever they had planned this time.

Walker accompanied four guards. She had never seen their faces before, so she took that as a sign for rotation amongst the men. Besides, they could hardly let the same idiots watch her that were now in the infirmary or dead. Right?

"You have an appointment, Alex. I trust you slept well?"

She simply got up from the cot and walked - head held high - towards the door.

"We took the liberty to send a copy of your last session to your friends. I hope you are not... upset about that," Walker continued.

Alex ignored him. Inwardly she was fuming again. She had wanted to spare Chris the torture and pain - not increase it.

Vlad was already waiting with his favorite - the whip - in his hand. Alex braced herself, ignored the looks she got and let her mind wander to more pleasant things.

* * *

_Chris and Alex were half-hidden in the shadow of the car and the sea of people._ _She got on her toes and kissed him square on the lips. _

_"Thanks for annoying Ben and Wolf for me.", she whispered in between kisses. _

_Chris smirked, drawing her closer to him, holding her tightly. __"Don't mention it. That's the least I could do."_

_She laughed and he relished her rare genuine happiness. _ _He bend down to kiss her again. _

_"Oh please! Could you keep your fingers to yourself?", Tom teased mid-kiss._

_Alex flashed him the finger, not letting her boyfriend go nor feeling any desire to do so anytime soon._

_Tom snorted at her reaction. "Lovely, Ms. Daniels."_ _Claire hit him none-too-gently. "Leave them alone you insensitive idiot."_

_Alex rolled her eyes. Chris chuckled._

_She stage-whispered: "Remind me. Why did I invite them again?"_

_"They're your best friends."_

_"Ah yes. I thought there _had_ to be some sort of reason..."_

_Chris chuckled harder now. _ _Tom rolled his eyes. Lou smiled happily while Claire smirked._

_"What are you waiting for? Get in the car or stay behind.", Ben threw in._

_Chris and Alex were squeezed in between Tom, Lou and Claire and Luke (Wolf) and Lemming on the other side._

_It ended with Alex having to sit on Chris's lap, not that either of them complained._

* * *

Another gleeful shout from McGee tore him out of his thoughts. Immediately Eagle stared at the technology expert.

"We have a few hits. There are two houses that could fit what we are looking for," McGee announced.

Eagle allowed himself to hope they had broken the case. Gibbs motioned for him to elaborate, sipping on his large black coffee.

McGee pulled two pictures of the houses up on the screen.

"Well, they were both officially bought by a couple – which we can safely say might be fake – in the last six months. They both have been rebuilt. One claimed a water damage in the cellar so Abby and I would favor that one. I mean after all Ben told us... Anyway," McGee took a deep breath.

"They are farm houses, inconspicuous from the outside and overlook most of their surroundings which would have helped to spot Alex when she tried to escape. Virtually no neighbors. Nobody will hear shots if fired. Any extra cars could be explained as visitors. A fence is not very suspicious if you only see a protection barrier or decorative item."

Ben had listened attentively to every word, thinking hard.

* * *

_Chris followed her on the roof, not saying anything until she caught herself first. The night was clear enough to see the stars in-between the clouds. Even the moon. He held her close, trying to keep her warm in her dress. _

_"I hate him. Lemming's an idiot, a newbie, but claims he knows everything better than you three. When he got shot he endangered all of you. I... That is not acceptable."_

_"No, it's not. Why do you think we have extended leave? The Sergeant wants him to realize he is not all he thinks he is."_

_"So you are supposed to screw his head back on his shoulders for the Sergeant?"_

_"Basically. But I think he counts on one of the emergencies, so you can show him up majorly."_

_Alex giggled. "I have to admit, his face would be worth a little emergency. Do you remember when we pulled the prank on him? It was hilarious."_

* * *

Alex was freed out of her shackles and taken down. Again, there was a smile on her face, her eyes had a distinctly far-away-look but she was semi-conscious.

The men had less of a problem to move her on the table.

She was still struggling against them, but the new and the 'old' wounds were sucking most of her strength out of her body.

'Struggling' might be a bit stretched too.

The fuzziness hadn't lifted, if anything it had intensified.

_Poison? There might be something in or on that whip..._

Her vision was whacked; off, too. If it was poison, it had to have some part hallucinogen in its mixture.

However, the guards didn't seem to notice when they fastened the restraints on her.

Alex kept her eyes open, doing her best to glare at the Russian that tortured her. She withdrew again into her inner world, leaving them none the wiser.

* * *

_"We're decent, if I say so myself.", Sabina called out._

_Chris stuck his head in, dramatically bowing in their direction. "I was going to offer my service to you, m'ladies."_

_Alex laughed and curtsied. "Thank you, kind sir."_

_Sabina giggled at their antics. "You are really cute together.", she admitted. Then she sincerely said to Chris: "Thanks for making her so happy."_

* * *

Ben had listened attentively to every word McGee uttered. Now he nodded slowly, calculating every possibility.

"I think you are right. They would have tried to make it the most legal and inconspicuous exchange possible. We should definitely go with the water damage-house first. If they are not there, it has to be the other one. Only then it will get harder, since we will have warned them with storming the first one."

"What do we need for an infiltration?" Tony wondered.

"Last year, in Germany, Alex organized ten Special Forces men, high-end protective gear, masks, snipers on the surrounding buildings, comms, two hackers, extra-ammo, medics, guns, semi- and automatics, knives, combat clothes... She went in first, to take the alarm out. I don't know how she hacked that."

"I know the basics. She taught it to me, on a mission."

"I think we need to have a helicopter on stand-by. We don't know how bad she is. It has been over four hours since we received the video. They won't leave her to rest and recuperate. They are desperate," Wolf added.

Gibbs nodded. "I'll ask for two SWAT teams. Someone still owes me a favor. Do we need agents as well?"

"I think, McGee and Abby can handle hacking into the system. It's pretty basic. They never expect anyone to break in," Ben said.

* * *

_Chris nodded and smiled faintly, but stayed serious. "I'll always have your back. Just promise me something, princess."_

_Alex tilted her head to show she was listening. _

_"Try not to get killed."_

_She knew he meant it. Nonetheless there was a faint smile on her lips as well. "I'll do my best."_

_"And if you need to fake your death or something, tell me somehow. Please?"_

_"Promise.", she whispered, against his lips, straddling him to kiss the tears goodbye for this night at least._

* * *

Alex was moved again. She knew that she was losing too much blood to still struggle successfully.

The poison made her head go crazy, there were random bursts of pain, her whole body seemed to exist only in a world filled with pain... She was restrained, again, and she let herself fall.

Fall deep into the tornado of emotions...

* * *

_Chris had wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Don't you want to sleep?", he whispered in her ear, worried that she was going to have a nightmare again._

_"No. I am okay where I am right now."_

_He smiled. "That's good to know."_

_"So why don't you go to sleep?"_

_"I'm okay where I am as well, believe it or not."_

* * *

Gibbs nodded. "I'll ask for two SWAT teams. Someone still owes me a favor. Do we need agents as well?"

"I think, McGee and Abby can handle hacking into the system. It's pretty basic. They never expect anyone to break in," Ben added.

"Then let's do it. We don't have any time to lose."

Everyone got a task to finish during the last preparations.

Eagle was the first done with checking his equipment. - The many competitions against Alex seemed finally to pay off.

The extra-weapons they had received were in top-condition. He had slipped into the protective gear like a fish into water.

_Princess, just hold on a little longer. Please. We're coming._

He helped check the others over, to make sure everyone was as protected as possible.

There was no taking chances. Dead they would not help anyone.

Walking out of the room, he grabbed Alex's duffel bag.

Ben could distribute the gadgets as he saw fit and explain how they worked until they got there.

They had an hour-and-a-half-long drive before them.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider. Or NCIS.

Chapter before last! (: Please review! If you reach 100 today, I will post the last chapter as well.

[Song: 'Road to Nowhere' by 'Talking Heads']

**Chapter 17:** Drive (~2,140 words)

* * *

Gibbs studied the man behind him in the rear view mirror.

The expressive, mischievously sparkling green eyes from three days ago were dulled and serious. His whole expression screamed 'You better not mess with me!' and the impassiveness fed Gibbs' unease.

He didn't like to include attached people in important missions like this. (The NCIS agent had his own personal experience with avenging loved ones.) This time Gibbs really had no other choice.

Ben had assured him that Eagle would come either way, if they liked it or not. Taking him along was easier, safer for all, than him sneaking out, tagging along anyway and risking them all.

Gibbs really hated spies.

The soldier checked his equipment again. His fingers were precise, secure and fast.

It astonished Gibbs that he was faster than anyone else. Maybe the British sniper training was different than what he was used to?

Seeing the mild surprise on his teammate's faces terminated that idea though.

Ziva put a hand on Eagle's arm, stilling him after he had finished his exercise. "Patience. You are a sniper. Not an assassin."

He simply nodded, casting her a quick, concentrated glance.

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Thank you," it was almost a whisper.

"You are welcome."

_So he still functions somewhat_, Gibbs thought.

* * *

_"You know, you should consider moving in with me. Not in the unit flat, which would be highly awkward, but we could find someplace nice. That way we'd see more of each other in-between training and missions," Chris suggested._

* * *

Alex felt herself slip deeper and deeper into the black hole that mercilessly sucked her in.

Some rational part of her brain supplied that she was heading towards delirious.

The pain was slowly overwhelming her senses.

She lost herself again in her memories.

* * *

_Alex allowed the soldier to put his callous hands around her waist, holding her close but not too close for comfort. _

_She let her head rest on his chiseled chest, involuntarily breathing in his scent, a mixture of aftershave and... _clean_._

* * *

Ben talked with Mrs. Jones, to inform her of their proceedings.

She _was_ his superior and she had said she wanted to be informed as soon as something new was going on. And then updated every hour.

_"... I will talk to Byrne. He might be able to help with the clean-up. I expect things to be messy."_

"They always are," Ben muttered grimly, agreeing with her for once.

Mrs. Jones sounded surprisingly concerned for an emotionless shell.

_"Call me again when you have intel on Alex's status. I will try and keep her file secured."_

"Thanks, Ma'am."

A click, then nothing.

She had ended the call.

* * *

_"Do you trust me?" she asked urgently._

_"What?"_

_"Do you trust me?" she repeated, more urgently this time._

_"Yes."_

* * *

Wolf surveyed the SWAT team members around him.

They were calm, professional and concentrated on the the task at hand. The various highly-trained men seemed to be studying them as well. Some looked smug and condescending when they met his sharp gray eyes.

As if they thought they hadn't done this before...

As if the SAS men were the inexperienced ones.

Showing the emotions they did, they were green themselves.

Patronizing didn't sit well with K-Unit's leader. He had given Lemming several dressing downs in the past and he was about to do the same to these men.

"We have done this before, you know," Wolf growled at their patronizing stares.

Snake patted his shoulder, holding him back.

* * *

_Tom grinned, introducing his 'new' friend to everyone. _

_Secretly he counted the numbers she had been given by boys – and some girls. _

_128. _

_Not bad for the first day back in school._

* * *

Alex distantly felt that her body was moved again.

She had withdrawn so far in herself that she was hardly able to tell what was real and what was not.

She hadn't screamed once.

However, her blood already pooled on the nondescript tiles.

They were sure by now - she wouldn't talk.

* * *

_"You are really cute, but you have to let me go.", she whispered against his lips. _

* * *

Snake resorted to breathing calmly, to get into battle-mode.

His gaze flickered over his youngest team mate. He had adopted a serious look on his face Snake never wanted to see on anyone's features again, ever.

The impassiveness almost rivaled Alex's and Taipan's.

_He is worried. And angry. _

Snake pitied the men who were trying to stop Eagle.

The cheerful man had vanished somewhere inside the hardened soldier.

* * *

_Her real first date with Chris. _

_He wouldn't tell her what they were going to be doing as a way to avenge her making him believe she was dead._

* * *

Lemming regretted his past actions with a vengeance.

He had thought he needed to impress the already infamous K-Unit-men.

Instead he dug his own grave, so to speak.

He couldn't believe his stupidity or his condescending behavior towards the highest-ranking spy of MI6 if not the world.

Her file had been horrifying to read.

Her scars were terrifying him.

Lemming knew he would never have survived this much. He knew he would have given up.

A long while back.

Now he would follow the orders he was given obediently. And hope for Eagle's and Alex's sake that she was still as stubborn as ever.

* * *

_Lou grinned at her. "You know, considering you are a mean mobster's daughter, you're funny. I think we could be friends."_

* * *

They finally stopped at a farmhouse that could have been directly from one of those old sappy TV shows.

Eagle spotted the cameras in the trees surrounding the house. He wanted to shoot them out, but Abby's voice in his ear stopped him.

_"They are already looped, E."_

"Thanks, Abby."

_"Welcome, Birdman. Now, let's get your Princess out of the dungeon."_

Gibbs nodded and separated the men into teams. Wolf led one group, including Ben who would try and give Abby access to their computers.

Snake was with Eagle and five other men who instinctively knew not to question the younger soldier's authority. His hardened face was clearly signaling them...something.

"We will create a diversion to attract their attention and allow you to move in easily," Gibbs had suggested in the briefing. Now he and his own group went their own way.

Ziva was with them. She was probably one of their best shots and invaluable at picking them off.

Eagle motioned his men to follow cautiously. He felt the gadgets, the weapons and the ice. Their objective was to find and free Alex, hopefully alive. (He had forbidden himself to consider any of the other possibilities until he absolutely had to deal with them.)

Eagle knew what to look for inside the building. Hidden corridors were more easily detected when you had used one before.

Dating a spy helped too.

He briefly wondered why their indoor security was relatively lax. Maybe they had not expected an invasion without warning and needed to move easily in the house?

Wolf and his team combed through the upper levels, separating from them on the ground floor.

* * *

_"I love you too, Dad," she interrupted Ben's rant, smiling._

_He stared at her before a happy grin appeared on his face. _ _"I love you, Al. Just be careful, okay? It's been just a week since Germany."_

_"I always am." _

* * *

_"Eagle, you find something yet?"_ the leader growled a few minutes later.

"No, Wolf."

Suddenly - as if on cue - a door opened.

A pair of guards, heavily armed, stared at them surprised.

Eagle didn't hesitate. He lunged forward and knocked them out.

"Scratch that. We found the door. Two guards saw us, though."

_"You alright?"_ Ben.

"Yes. You?"

_"Nothing up here."_

The British soldier stuffed a piece of gum in the lock, effectively destroying it.

Eagle and his men followed the stairs down, weapons drawn and ready.

He found himself standing in a huge maze of what appeared to be empty cells. Cautiously they moved along the walls. Who knew where other trap doors were hidden?

Eagle's patience started to slowly wean off.

All cells were empty. The last one in this row, however, showed them that it belonged to Alex.

* * *

_He chuckled. "That sounds as if you actually care, _Cub_."_

_"Well, birdbrain, then it's probably a good thing that I don't. Go ahead, get yourself killed."_

_"No, that's your line. I always have to trust you." _

* * *

His uniform jacket was neatly folded on her cot.

Clotted blood and something else 'adorned' two of the walls. The newest SWAT team member almost puked at the sight, even though he should be desensitized somewhat to seeing gruesome things.

"We found her cell. It's empty," Eagle radioed in.

McGee - sitting in Abby's lab, trying to control the mission from afar - picked up on his message first. _"Any indication where she is?"_

"Torture," Eagle growled.

His fury had risen exponentially after seeing her cell. The video of her being tortured would probably torment him forever.

_"Shit! We don't know how many guards will be there with the main targets. Wait for us,_" ordered K-Unit's leader, cursing again.

Eagle heard a low thud. Probably a door.

"Wolf. She used my jacket as a pillow in a cell that is splattered with blood and someone's brain parts," he told them, already moving back out.

Gibbs, Tony, some other men and Wolf cursed this time.

Eagle was determined. She was close, she needed help ASAP and was being hurt even more.

_"Shit! Shit!"_ Then Wolf radioed in: _"We found the door."_

Snake and the men followed their temporary leader wordlessly.

They hoped to restrain him somewhat and keep him from doing something very stupid. All of them also knew that it was useless to argue with the stone-hard man in thr state he was in.

Eagle had the sleeves of the jacket knotted around his waist, not hindering him in the least. It faintly smelled like Alex, calming his fury down to a reasonable level.

* * *

_The two were sitting on a bench by the Thames, watching people and ships go by. It was very peaceful in a way. The sun had broken through the clouds, warming their faces. _

* * *

They met Wolf at the stairs.

"Cells are all empty."

Before anyone else could say something, a guard stumbled out of nowhere, puking. Ben - closest to him - knocked him out.

Eagle's face had hardened further. He knew as well as anyone that a puking guard meant torture.

Ben led the way to the door the guard had come out of.

"Whatever you see inside won't be pretty. Concentrate on taking the guards out. Don't kill anyone if unnecessary. We need them for further questioning."

"Walker is mine. And the Russian," his voice alone made some men shiver.

* * *

_"You need to learn to trust me, bird brain," she whispered hoarsely._

_Eagle carefully helped her up._

_"You really need to learn to shut up, Princess," he retorted. _

* * *

Ben opened the door on the count of three.

There were seven guards (eight originally), Walker and the Russian. The latter was busy carving something in a bloody, bruised body on a metallic table that was like one of those in Ducky's morgue.

"We found her," Ben notified the others.

Eagle didn't pay him attention.

He shot the Russian after warning him to back off. Walker aimed at the soldier, shooting at him. Reflexively Eagle killed the assassin.

Meanwhile, the others had subdued the rest.

Ben ordered the helicopter to land right away.

Alex was in the worst condition Eagle had ever seen her in. She was not conscious, still breathing, but shallowly.

Eagle picked her up as cautiously and gently as possible.

Snake and the other men blanched at seeing her motionless body; he didn't care.

Ben controlled himself better. Him and K-Unit's leader were the only ones not shocked out of their senses - besides him.

He didn't want to think about that.

No. It wasn't over yet.

Wolf gave him backup and they retreated as quickly as possible.

Alex's eyes fluttered open oh so slowly, then closed again.

Eagle wasn't sure if she had recognized him or not.

Ignoring everyone else, he carried her to the waiting medical helicopter. The emergency doctor stared at the light bundle in his arms. He shook his head and they took off.

Just when they lifted off the ground, she stopped breathing; a small, genuine smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider. Or NCIS.

AN: The last chapter for now! **Thank you** for all of your reviews/favs/follows! I always love to hear what you think!

If you are more like me - a slightly sappy, romantic dreamer - you'll enjoy **'Moments'**. It is a spin-off of XYXX and HTRYLH.

I have something planned that includes Sasha (you'll know who I mean when you have read Moments) and Castle, but nothing concrete to go on yet.

Another important thing:** I probably won't update in a while** - I have German A-levels in two weeks which I kinda have to study intensely for. (It's Biology and we are not exactly on speaking terms...)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Love, W

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Praying (~2,740 words)

* * *

When the doctors wheeled her unconscious body away, after they had finally landed, straight into surgery, Eagle felt the adrenaline wear off slowly.

But he kept himself together.

It wasn't over yet.

The others joined him thirty minutes later in the waiting room; sending his stock-still form strange looks. (Ziva had driven them here, apparently. Tony looked slightly green, despite the bleeding wound on his arm.)

On the outside, he was the hardened man they had seen glimpses of in those last days.

His eyes gave away some of his inner turmoil, yes, but other than that there was only a shield, holding him up, enabling him to go on.

Go beyond his limit.

Inwardly, he feared for her life. She had died twice (after the first time she stopped breathing) in the ambulance helicopter.

_Twice._

Sitting in that damn flying thing, able to do nothing but hope and pray, he had felt so utterly useless.

Other than urging her to stay. With him.

It was only a small amount of relief to know neither Walker nor the Russian could hurt her again. He felt next to no remorse for killing them.

It was against his morals, shooting humans that is, but he knew she would never be able to sleep until they were accounted for. He would never be able to sleep soundly until he knew she was never in danger of encountering these two again.

Not with all the things they knew.

Abby and McGee had hacked their computer system and found that this was a splinter group, trying to emerge from this exploit with the power of the old Scorpia. Naturally they hadn't shared their extensive information about Alex which everyone was very thankful for.

McGee and Abby were still at it, but they had summarized their findings and updated Gibbs on the new turn of events.

Eagle stared unseeingly against a wall. He didn't want to think what would happen to Taipan - or him, for that matter - if Alex died and wasn't resurrected this time.

_Don't go there._

_She is stubborn._

_She clings to life._

He continued to stare at the wall, white lips tightly pressed in two thin lines, knuckles whitening, fists tense at his side, ready to jump up - to attack if necessary - at a moment's notice.

* * *

Gibbs and Ben shared a worried look. It wasn't the first in the last few hours.

Nobody talked unless Abby or McGee updated them on their progress - which happened every hour or so.

Tony stood after a few hours and he and Ziva organized coffee for everyone.

Nobody had spoken to the team, no new information on Alex was coming forth.

It was going to be a long night by the looks of things.

Wordlessly, Tony handed Eagle a cup. The soldier automatically thanked him politely, but there was no real response to the action.

He continued to sit there tense, staring at the opposite wall, blank.

Ben was worried about him as much as Alex. For neither of the youngest two was this anything short of love.

No puppy love.

No lust.

Real, mature love.

The kind were you give yourself up for the other.

Ben had finally realized that when he saw the way Eagle had looked - rather glared - at no one in particular, Alex unconscious in his arms, with that murderous expression on his face and the blood - _her_ blood - on his hands.

It scared him how much the normally immature, cheerful man could suddenly change in his demeanor.

He was serious and calmer on missions or assignments, yes, but never like that. Never as cold as Alex (or him, Ben).

Wolf had been right - Alex and Eagle were very similar if stripped from their protective shields.

Ben received a call from Mrs. Jones, requesting an update on Alex's condition.

"I can't tell you anything. It's pretty much touch-and-go at the moment."

Surprising as it was - the head of MI6 cared genuinely for Alex.

Gibbs made Tony find a nurse to finally check his wounds out.

Ziva accompanied him.

* * *

Ten or eleven hours later, nobody had really counted, found Eagle still staring at the white-washed, blank wall.

Wolf was awake as well, unable to sleep while one of his unit members was somewhere in between life and death.

Snake had dozed off two or three hours ago, exhausted from his own wounds and the excitement of the day.

Lemming was dozing as well, still sitting upright in his chair.

Tony had gotten an anti-biotic which made him drowsy and fell asleep an hour after taking it, unable to resist any longer.

Ziva had closed her eyes, but she wasn't sleeping, Eagle knew. Alex did similar things sometimes when she couldn't sleep but needed to rest.

Gibbs, Ben, Wolf, Ziva and he himself were the only ones still fully awake.

The nurses ignored him, aside from sending the occasional pitying glance in their direction, avoiding him if possible. His hardened, cold features scared them, obviously. But he wasn't paying attention to any of the nurses.

His thoughts were only with one person, silently willing her to stay strong and resist the luring temptation of giving in.

Chris was the only one who knew what she thought when she was almost successfully assassinated aged fourteen.

He knew that she wasn't afraid of death; death was easy - easier than life.

Much easier than her life.

Alex was afraid of life, of loving and losing the beloved, of opening up and being betrayed the next second, of gentleness more than pain.

Pain was simple. Pain was easy to understand for her.

Love, however, wasn't.

She didn't understand his true intentions until it was too late if at all.

He was not sure, but there had been ... something in her eyes before unconsciousness had reclaimed her.

* * *

Ziva spotted the intern first. She was shy, or just intimidated by their group, and her expression gave her away. (Thirteen hours had gone by. Tony had woken up twenty minutes ago, as well as Snake, complaining about the stiffness in his neck. Gibbs had cuffed his neck gently in response to the complaints.)

Ziva got to her feet, walking towards the young woman. "Don't worry. We don't fight."

"Bite, Ziva. Bite."

"Whatever, Tony."

"Er... Are you here for Aleksandra Daniels?" the intern checked.

"Yes. How is she?" Ben who IDed himself first asked.

"We gave her a few blood and plasma transfusions, stitched her up as good as we could - the wrist was a bit tricky - but she has a good chance at surviving today. She is in the ICU at the moment..."

Eagle didn't stay to listen for the rest. He excused himself quickly, feeling his shield crumble under the flood of relief, and he needed to be alone for a moment.

_She is going to be alright._ _She is going to be alright._ _She is going to be alright._

He speedily opened some door leading to the roof before the first tears fell.

Letting all pretense of control go, he cried like a child, even hiccuping a few times. He leaned against the wall, his arms hugging his knees close to his torso, just getting the conflicting emotions out of his system.

Someone had followed him and put an arm around his shoulders, simply holding him as long as he needed.

He didn't care who it was; someone was there for him, helping him through this.

* * *

A while later, he came back to his senses. Eyes, now red-rimmed, took in everything around them.

"Better now?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"No problem. She is supposed to wake up soon. I don't think you want to miss that," a gruff voice said.

"What happened to the insensitive bastard we all love and adore, Wolf?"

"Do you think you are the only one to build a shield around your emotions?"

"No. I was just wondering when you gave up on keeping it."

"The same time you gave up on yours. Now, get your scrawny a** down to your girl. She will need you."

He swallowed the ready retort on the tip of his tongue - now was not the time - and they went back down together.

* * *

Alex was wrapped up like a mummy. Every visible part of her was either bandaged or bruised, sometimes both.

Eagle took in the heart monitor, the IV, the other machines.

In her sedated sleep, she had a relaxed but at the same time tense expression on her face, not like those few bliss-filled days or rather nights when she dragged him into her room and slept in his arms peacefully.

She looked even more fragile than ever before.

The room cleared. Snake talked medic with one of the doctors, both men aggravated and angry about something. Gibbs patted his back gently, reassuring him. Ben sent him a worried smile before leaving. Lemming avoided his gaze entirely.

Not one of them commented on his red-rimmed eyes or the tear streaks on his face.

Ziva touched the spot where his heart was and gave him a small, warm smile. "She will wake up in an hour or so. Don't go too hard on her. She will need you to forget. Just as much as you will need her."

He acknowledged her words with a nod. Then he was alone with his girlfriend, waiting.

* * *

Tony cleared his throat. Everyone was unsure of what to do now.

Wolf sat back down on one of the chairs and made himself comfortable.

"That will take a while," he prophesied.

There was a wet patch on his shoulder that hadn't been there before. Again, nobody commented. Not yet, anyway.

Everyone followed his example, though; eyes trained on the room.

"At least he could vent a little," Ben muttered.

"I was surprised it didn't happen earlier. Seriously, remind me when he is annoying again to appreciate the moment. I'm not sure what I prefer. He is too quiet like that and too loud otherwise," Lemming mumbled.

"Yes... Maybe. But I hope to never see him like this again. Alex flat-lined twice on the way here. And he had to watch," Snake replied, flipping through the medical chart.

"That is horrible," Tony voiced their mutual thoughts on the subject.

"It is. I'm also surprised it didn't happen earlier, considering what she went through. A few days might not seem like much but what you went through last year, Ben, is like a breezy walk in the park in comparison."

Snake still held her file in his hand, reading a part out loud for them. He knew that Ben and Wolf needed to keep this somewhat from Eagle or at least tone it down when he asked.

And Eagle would ask.

"They had to stitch over eighty whip lashes, thirteen serious, deep cuts from some sort of other object, mostly knives, counter a hallucinogenic poison, her wrist has been broken multiple times; work on the five broken ribs, two others are cracked... That's just a minor part of it. There are some very bad burns as well. Eagle has a right to know, just tone it down when you tell him. We have no idea what mental torture they put her through and some of their other methods don't leave physical scars."

They all shuddered at that.

"I will talk to him, later. Alex is stubborn and a survivor. She has improved so much mentally in the last eight months..." Ben's voice trailed off for a second. "I think she won't open up to a shrink. If he feels okay with it, they should probably move in together or something. Alex needs him around to feel safe, to talk and forget and he can make sure that she gets it out of her system eventually."

Snake considered Ben's suggestion. "I think you might be right. Just ask her if she agrees with it before you talk to him."

"I hate spies. I hate those people that used a minor to do their dirty work. If I could, I would help her. But I know she's in too deep, so it would be of no use. If you ever need a place to sleep or something in D.C. call. Any time," Gibbs muttered in his dark coffee.

Ben sent him a crooked grin. "Same goes for you. If you need info or a cheap place to stay in London, just call. Mrs. Jones will direct you to either Al or me."

The two men shook hands.

* * *

Alex came around slowly.

Her body felt like she was being eaten alive by ants but it was a feeling she pushed to the back of her mind as soon as she opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend sitting in the chair next to her bed, one of her hands in his.

She squeezed his hand gently, much weaker than she intended.

He looked up at her, searching for something in her face and obviously found it. She saw that his eyes were red-rimmed from crying and he was definitely exhausted.

Had he slept at all while she was out cold? _Probably not._

Alex could just picture Chris, impassive in the waiting room, glaring at any- and everything.

The young spy squeezed his hand again, this time reassuring him.

"I love you. Seriously. Don't ever pull this disappearing act on me again," he croaked out, voice hoarse.

She saw the emotional turmoil in him. Trying to smile underneath the stupid oxygen mask was harder to accomplish though.

Instead of saying anything else, the blonde squeezed his hand as tightly as possible for her and held his gaze.

"I can't be angry at you. I know I would have done the same. So I won't yell. Not yet anyway. I'm proud of you for putting Sabina and me first - that was incredibly stupid, insane and also very selfless of you. I love you for the last part. I am furious about the state you're in, but don't believe for one second that I will help you to get out of here until the doctors think you can be moved. If I had a mirror handy, I would show you how fragile and hurt you are exactly. But I don't. Even I am not that cruel. Just for the record: Alex, if you ever - and I mean _ever_ - decide to give up without so much of a damn goodbye, I will kick your ass to hell and back."

The teen noticed a tear rolling down his cheeks. Her arm was too heavy or she was too weak to wipe it away. She softly pulled at his hand, indicating him to come closer.

Chris obliged.

When he was in her range, Alex gently wiped the tears away. Still not pulling back, she made him sit on the bed.

Gently having Chris lie down next to her, she softly traced his lips, his eyes, even his jaw with her index finger.

The last time Alex was fully conscious she had thought she would never see Chris again.

Now she needed to prove he was real.

Her fingers met warm, tan flesh. His cheeks were stubbly from stopping to shave for a few days. He had dark bags underneath his eyes.

Exhaustion was written all over him.

She motioned for him to close his eyes and sleep.

Maybe in the morning they could talk.

Both of them.

* * *

When Ben checked up on them - there is only one thing worse than yelling and that's silence - he found the two of them holding hands, sleeping side-by-side.

The spy smiled, turned off the lights behind himself and closed the door cautiously, trying to avoid waking them up.

Both needed their rest.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for a status report.

"I think they talked it out," he managed.


	20. Prologue 'Unleashed' (subject to change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider or Castle. The plot and all the characters you do not recognize are mine though.

WARNING: Read 'Moments' and 'XYXX' as well as 'How To Ruin Your Last Holiday' before this story. Seriously, you'll need that to understand some of the most important characters and connections.

**Prologue:**

* * *

Shots rang out in the silent hall.

Glass shattered, people screamed and suddenly she was being held at gunpoint.

Freddy had been taken as well. His eyes were wide with shock and fear.

_Oh this is just great. Why didn't I listen to Mum and stayed home?_ she thought when one of the ski-masked robbers pressed the cold metal of a gun into her neck.

She was afraid, yes. But she wasn't terrified.

_Honestly. I will never again think museums are boring, _was her last thought before someone knocked her out.

* * *

When she woke up again, she was in a small room, arms tied together. Freddy sat next to her, bound to a different chair.

He looked shell-shocked and frightened.

Her mother taught her to never let an opponent guess your feelings.

To never panic.

And to never give up hope.

She knew that her mother was not normal.

_Mum is influential. And she is going to be absolutely furious when she hears of the kidnapping._

* * *

Interested? Yes? No? Can you guess who is who?


End file.
